La formation des Dieux
by Eunomya
Summary: Félicitations, vous avez été choisi pour devenir la prochaine génération de Dieux mais seule la moitié d'entre vous pourront réussir. Les autres devront revenir à leur… non-existence. Vous aurez chacun une planète que vous verrez grandir et se peupler, à vous de devenir leur Dieu... Et de le rester." Qui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort ? UA - OOC
1. Chapter 1

A celui qui me lira,

Sois le bienvenu,

Dans un nouveau monde tu entreras,

Installe-toi confortablement,

Il est temps de se mettre en mouvement.

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'image que j'ai utilisé en couverture.

Edit: Cela fait un an alors, pour fêter ça, j'ai changé la couverture pour un Harry beaucoup plus mature (avec de la barbe hell yeah). Son auteur et propriétaire est blvnk art, que vous pouvez aussi bien trouver sur tumblr que sur devian art.

Je vous ai manqué ?

* * *

La tête de Harry lui faisait horriblement mal, un peu comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à sautiller sur son crâne, en s'arrêtant juste avant qu'il n'explose. Il avait terriblement mal et fut donc plus que surpris en entendant un gémissement de douleur qui n'était pas de lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Est-ce que c'était le contre-coup d'une soirée universitaire trop arrosée ?

Contraint, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avant de sursauter en glapissant de surprise, aussitôt suivi d'une vague de douleur s'abattant sur son crâne, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à pleurer lorsqu'on lui enlevait une écharpe et, entre nous soit dit, il avait été totalement calme lorsqu'on lui avait enfoncé par inadvertance un couteau à beurre dans le bras. Non, vraiment, le jeune homme avait peu de qualités et sa résistance à la douleur en était justement une, heureusement pour lui.

C'est pourquoi, même s'il avait très envie de se rouler dans un coin et de pleurer de douleur, c'était comme si son cœur battait dans son crâne et essayait désespérément d'en sortir, il était surtout très surpris, en fait plutôt paniqué, de voir qu'il était loin de se trouver dans un endroit familier. Encore pire, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtres, une ampoule nue faisait de son mieux pour clignoter et sa lumière suffisait à peine à montrer à Harry qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Une quinzaine de corps étaient allongés tout le long de la pièce et semblaient, pour le peu qu'il pouvait voir, inconscients.

\- Pitié, faites que je ne sois pas dans une morgue, pria Harry dans un murmure qui se répercuta dans la pièce.

Un ricanement lui répondit d'un des corps et il put voir un jeune homme à la peau sombre arquer un sourcil :

\- Habituellement tu n'es pas plutôt censé espérer que nous ne soyons pas dans un cachot lugubre, en attente de nous faire torturer ?

Les tympans d'Harry semblaient décidés à créer un écho déplaisant, ce qui, ajouté à la douleur qui refusait de diminuer, commencer à lui donner la nausée. Il mit donc quelques secondes à s'expliquer à l'inconnu :

\- Je ne suis pas assez riche pour que quelqu'un ne me kidnappe et, franchement, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il faut si on veut savoir quelque chose. En conclusion, il n'y a absolument aucune raison à ce que quelqu'un ne cherche à me torturer.

\- Mais que tu te retrouves dans une morgue, c'est attendu ? demanda une voix fluette.

Une femme proche de la soixantaine, et arborant de magnifiques cheveux gris, les toisait d'un œil curieux en tapotant à un rythme lent son cœur malmené par les évènements. Harry s'obligea à ignorer la douleur qui continuait à pulser dans son crâne pour faire quelques pas vers les autres occupants de la pièce, s'enquérant de leur état de santé. Il fut très vite suivi et aidé des deux autres personnes éveillées, chacun prenant le pouls de ceux les plus proches d'eux.

Les soupirs de soulagement d'Harry résonnaient dans la pièce à intervalle régulier, signe que tous étaient en vie, du moins pour le moment.

Au total, ils comptabilisèrent 18 personnes, eux-mêmes compris. Ils formaient un groupe éclectique, que ce soit en âge ou en couleur de peau, et aucun n'avait de papiers d'identité sur eux, ou de portable comme le remarqua très vite Harry. Plus le temps avançait et plus il se sentait proche de paniquer, révisant sa position sur un possible kidnapping. La vieille dame posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l'obligea à faire un exercice de respiration. Elle semblait être habituée à gérer des situations de ce genre et, très vite, le jeune homme se calma, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se souvint des manières :

\- Je m'appelle Harry, au fait, dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

La dame posa une main devant sa bouche riante et, brusquement, le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'elle avait à peine la vingtaine, puis l'illusion s'estompa et il était à nouveau devant la vieille femme aux beaux cheveux gris. Il cligna stupidement des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il avait vu.

\- _Oh dear_ , comme vous êtes adorable. Je suis Mme Chourave, mais appelez-moi Pomona, ça me rajeunira un peu.

\- Oh, vous êtes anglaise ? releva celui-qui-ne-s-était-pas-encore-présenté, s'avançant vers eux avec un sourire charmeur. _Nice to meet you, I'm Blaise_.

\- _Nice to meet you too, my dear_. J'ai pour habitude de proposer un peu de sucre à ce moment de la conversation, les jeunes de nos jours ne mangent rien de peur de grossir, je trouve cela _unbelievable_ , mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas mon sac à main avec moi. Quel dommage, soupira-t-elle avec une moue déçue avant de se reprendre, souriant à nouveau. Peu importe, nous devrions réveiller les autres, vérifier que personne n'est blessée puis trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici. Cette pièce est _creepy_ , vous ne trouvez pas ?

Harry sentit son cœur fondre devant l'attitude courageuse de cette femme qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être sa grand-mère. Au moins, la douleur avait assez diminué pour qu'il arrive à réfléchir un minimum.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait comment nous sommes arrivés ici ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le corps le plus proche de lui.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux très clairs et à la peau pâle, il l'aurait trouvé plus que mignon dans des circonstances différentes. Il tapota doucement son épaule puis sa joue et fut rassuré de le voir papillonner en geignant.

\- Malheureusement non, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien, si ce n'est que je devais vérifier mon stock de paracétamol ce matin, les enfants de nos jours… babilla Pomona en tapotant deux personnes en même temps. Bonjour très chers, non, n'essayez pas de vous relever, tout va bien. Enfin, « bien », nous ne sommes ni morts ni blessés alors, d'une certaine manière, c'est une façon d'aller bien, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, continuant à parler de sa voix douce aux deux jeunes femmes.

Blaise était bien plus brusque dans sa manière de faire, il pinça un des corps et tapa la cuisse d'un autre en claironnant qu'il fallait se réveiller, récoltant un regard consterné de Pomona.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, moi non plus, réfléchit-il tout en aidant un homme à se redresser contre le mur. Mais bon, d'une certaine manière, cela m'arrange, car j'ai un exam de bio dans trois jours et, franchement, je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de réviser. Pas que je sois ravi d'avoir été kidnappé, évidemment – devant l'air ahuri de son voisin, il s'obligea à sourire – pas que je dise que nous avons été kidnappés, si ça se trouve, c'est un pique-nique surprise organisé par l'Université. Allons allons, on ne s'évanouit pas Monsieur.

Harry arqua ses sourcils devant cet énergumène. Il semblait à peine ennuyé de se trouver dans un endroit complètement inconnu et était à deux doigts de chantonner, de son point de vue. Est-ce que c'était une manière de garder le contrôle ou est-ce qu'il en avait réellement rien à faire, telle était la question. Plutôt que de se perdre dans les méandres de cette question hautement philosophique, dont il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais la réponse, il préféra se concentrer sur sa tâche, tapotant une nouvelle épaule inconnue. Qui lui attrapa le poignet, le faisant glapir une nouvelle fois à sa grande frustration, avant qu'il ne rencontre les yeux les plus effrayants qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Rouges sang, la pupille fendue, Harry ne pouvait voir que ça, persuadé qu'on venait pour l'emmener en enfer. Son cœur menaçait à tout moment de le lâcher, battant à tout rompre, réveillant son crâne, bien décidé à faire parler de lui.

Quelle journée de merde, songea le jeune homme, mentalement épuisé par les événements.

Enfin, les yeux démoniaques clignèrent et une main fatiguée vint les frotter en poussant le soupir le plus inadéquat qui soit avec un tel regard. Médusé, Harry dévisagea l'inconnu, de ses cheveux, bruns, à ses doigts, aux ongles soigneusement coupés, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par les yeux si particuliers.

\- Qui, une toux l'obligea à s'arrêter à cette question, Harry l'aidant à se redresser sur ses coudes, l'empêchant de s'étouffer.

\- Harry, littéralement un compagnon de galère, se présenta le jeune homme avant de tenter de sourire, bien que l'inconnu ne puisse le voir. Et vous ?

\- Tom. Mais… Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard hagard sur la pièce.

\- Personne ne comprend la situation, mon garçon, répondit Pomona à sa place. Au moins, tout le monde est réveillé. Bien, est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelque chose ? Je vais tourner la question différemment, de quoi chacun se souvint exactement ? Vous, par exemple, demanda-t-elle à Blaise qui, aussitôt, reprit son sourire charmeur.

\- J'allais à mes cours, comme d'habitude. Je me souviens à présent que je pensais à me prendre un croissant fourré à la pâte de noisettes mais, de toute évidence, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en acheter avant notre… enlèvement.

\- Bien, bien. Et vous ? continua Pomona en se tournant vers la jeune femme la plus proche d'elle.

\- Je crois que j'allais à la bibliothèque, j'ai un emploi à temps partiel là-bas, expliqua-t-elle en entortillant ses longues mèches bouclées autour de son doigt.

Le visage concentré de la jeune femme éveilla un sentiment confus en Harry. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ou est-ce qu'il la désirait ? C'était tellement difficile de faire la différence, pas étonnant que les relations sociales n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

L'interrogation continua et, enfin, un point commun émergea entre eux : ils allaient ou étaient tous à une Université. La même ? Probablement, et, à bien y réfléchir, certains visages lui paraissaient familiers, à l'exemple d'Hermione, celle qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir de souvenirs précis, à sa grande frustration.

\- Bien, je propose que nous cherchions, et trouvions, un moyen de sortir de cette horrible pièce, proposa Pomona, en véritable leader.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de chercher, à son grand soulagement, une porte, imperceptible lorsqu'elle était fermée tant elle se mélangeait à la couleur de la pièce, s'ouvrit. Un bref échange de regards et les premiers se ruèrent vers la porte, Harry était persuadé d'avoir vu une femme aux cheveux frisés écraser un pied de son talon pointu pour sortir plus vite. Mais la situation ne devint pas idyllique pour autant puisqu'ils se trouvèrent dans un long couloir. Un raclement de gorge les fit bondir et ils se retournèrent tous vers la source du bruit, juste en face de la porte.

Un homme de petite taille, dont les cheveux épars ne parvenaient pas à couvrir le crâne, les regardait, l'air blasé. Il esquissa un sourire avant de sembler abandonner, jugeant probablement qu'ils ne le méritaient pas. Il esquissa une courbette ridicule avant de se présenter :

\- Bienvenue au Paradis, au Valhalla, en Enfer, ou aux enfers pour les plus croyants d'entre vous, et à l'Olympe, tout ça en même temps ! Comme vous venez probablement de le réaliser, oui, vous êtes morts, félicitations ! Enfin non, pas félicitations, euh, mes condoléances ? C'est ce qu'on dit de nos jours non ?

Harry regarda l'homme, sidéré. Comment ça, ils étaient morts ? Mais il ne se sentait absolument pas mort ! La preuve, Pomona, Blaise et lui avaient vérifié le pouls de chacun pour être certain qu'ils allaient bien ! Il échangea un regard incompréhensif avec Tom, qui semblait plus être paniqué qu'incompréhensif en fait, avant de se tourner, rassuré, vers Pomona qui, une nouvelle fois, pris les choses en main. Elle arbora un petit sourire amusé et chacun crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle allait tapoter son épaule tout en susurrant son habituel « _Oh, dear_ ».

\- Je pense que vous faites erreur, très cher. Je veux bien que nous soyons un peu secoués, que personne n'ait l'air très frais mais de là à dire que nous sommes morts… Vous avez un humour particulier.

L'homme toussota une nouvelle fois, l'air un peu gêné.

\- Malheureusement, je ne mens pas, chère Madame. Vous ne l'aviez pas réalisé ? Comme c'est fâcheux, vraiment fâcheux, que ce soit à moi de vous l'annoncer ainsi. Si j'avais su, vous pensiez bien que je ne l'aurais pas annoncé aussi négligemment.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas morts, s'écria une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds.

Sa voisine l'empêcha de se jeter sur le petit homme, semblant bien décidée à lui crever les yeux ou à le secouer jusqu'à ce que des pièces d'or ne sortent de son costume sur mesure. L'homme grimaça un sourire compréhensif devant une telle réaction.

\- Je vous assure, il ne peut y avoir d'erreur à ce sujet. Vous êtes morts. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous vous êtes trouvés ici. Allons rejoindre mon collègue, c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'accueil habituellement, pas que nous ayons fait cela très souvent, vous me direz aha. Bref.

Il rentra les épaules, paraissant encore plus petit, tout en leur présentant la porte… Par laquelle ils venaient de passer.

\- Je ne repasse pas par cette prison, murmura Draco, l'homme aux cheveux blonds, le visage tellement livide qu'on pouvait effectivement croire qu'aucun cœur ne battait.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, cette porte ne mène pas à la même pièce. Vous étiez dans la « salle d'éveil », maintenant nous allons… à quelque chose qui pourrait passer pour un salon, chez vous, je suppose, babilla l'homme, reprenant du poil de la bête, avant de traverser la porte sans un regard en arrière, certain qu'on allait le suivre.

De toute manière, avaient-ils réellement le choix ? Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Le couloir n'avait absolument aucune issue, rien que cette information donnait des sueurs froides à Harry, ayant soudainement du mal à respirer. Il ne se sentait absolument pas mort pour autant, n'en déplaise à ce drôle de type, sorti d'on ne savait où.

\- Pas inquiétudes, s'il faut, je l'attaquerai, promit un grand homme aux traits slaves.

\- Les enfants, laissez ça aux adultes, intervint un homme dans la quarantaine.

Il avait de doux traits et tout son corps était dessiné avec finesse. Harry trouvait qu'il ressemblait à ces personnes qui refusaient de tuer, ne serait-ce qu'une mouche. Il préféra donc miser sur Viktor, à choisir. Au pire, il pourrait toujours donner un coup de main, si vraiment la situation l'exigeait. Sur ces douces pensées, il suivit le reste du groupe et traversa la porte… pour se retrouver dans une pièce totalement différente de la dernière.

De grandes fenêtres tapissaient deux murs du sol au plafond, laissant entrer une luminosité incroyable qui se reflétait sur le parquet en chêne ancien. Harry laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif en observant les moulures qui entouraient un lustre en cristal, resplendissant de milles feux.

Ce fut Blaise qui se fit un plaisir de résumer la pensée de tous :

\- Putain de merde, mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Paradis, mon cher, chantonna une voix ravie.

Harry chercha des yeux la personne qui venait de parler, faisant un tour sur lui-même, mais dut déclarer forfait. Est-ce que cette personne faisait la taille d'un grain de riz ?

\- Un peu de respect ! Je suis juste devant vous, c'est juste que vous n'avez pas envie de voir, voila tout.

La petite voix semblait vexée et Harry eut peur qu'on ait lu dans ses pensées, mais non, après un bref regard, tous semblaient gênés, baissant la tête vers le sol.

Ce fut Hermione qui poussa un cri de surprise, preuve qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

\- Une bou…bouboule brillante !

\- Quoi ? répéta stupidement Tom avant de plisser les yeux, regardant dans la direction que son doigt pointait. Oh putain, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry fronça les sourcils, frustré de ne pouvoir voir ce qui semblait être si fascinant pour ses compatriotes. Il s'avança vers le duo, jouant des coudes pour ne pas se faire écraser par un homme immense, proche des deux mètres, qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Enfin, il se trouva juste derrière eux et pu découvrir la source d'une telle fascination…

\- Ah, ne put que dire le jeune homme, scotché par ce qu'il voyait.

Car c'était effectivement une boule brillante qui se trouvait devant eux. Harry se força à se pincer jusqu'à ce que sa peau ne devienne rouge, nouvelle preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, mais non, ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar, la boule parlante était toujours là.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi habituellement c'est lui qu'on envoi chercher les nouveaux venus ? C'est sûr qu'une ptite boule qui brille ça fait tout de suite plus sérieux dans ce milieu, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, comme je dis toujours.

\- Roh, la ferme, veux-tu ?

La boule, au grand étonnement de tous, réussit à leur montrer qu'elle était vexée, voletant rapidement autour de son collègue.

\- Il vous a appris la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Où vous vous trouvez, pourquoi vous y êtes… Vous savez tout ?

\- Non. Il a simplement dit, je cite « Vous êtes morts, félicitations ». D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, est-ce que je peux me plaindre à votre patron ? Je ne sais pas quel évènement c'est exactement mais franchement, vous devriez avoir honte, pensez à cette pauvre vieille dame, elle aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque sous le choc ! s'écria Pansy en faisant voler ses courts cheveux alors qu'elle secouait agressivement la tête.

\- Oh, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, _dear_ , mais vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Pomona en souriant. J'ai un cœur aussi fort que quatre bœufs.

\- Quatre bœufs ça fait beaucoup de biftecks, philosopha Ron avant de leur adresser un sourire d'excuse. Désolé, je crois que j'allais en direction de la cantine lorsque je suis…

\- Mort, et mort, vous l'êtes tous. Il n'a donc rien fait ? Tss tss, à quoi cela a-t-il servi de t'envoyer ? Ah, ne réponds pas, ça va m'énerver. Bref. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes morts, navré pour vous, vraiment, ce n'est jamais un moment très facile. Enfin bref, vous avez de la chance, enfin je suppose qu'on peut aller cela une « chance », puisque vous vous trouvez… Dans votre nouvelle école !

Hermione n'y tint plus et, avec le soutien inconsidéré d'Harry, croisa les bras tout en fusillant du regard la boule scintillante :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous éclaircissions quelques petites choses, vous et moi. On l'a déjà dit à votre collègue Nous. Ne. Sommes. Pas. Morts. Aucun d'entre nous. La preuve, l'infirmière de notre université, accompagnée de ces deux personnes, l'a vérifié. Alors il serait peut-être temps de…

\- Vérifié ? Comment cela ? demanda la boule, interloquée.

\- En prenant le pouls, répondit Pomona en enlevant une poussière de sa nouvelle veste.

\- …. Vous avez pu prendre votre pouls ? C'est impossible, absolument impo… Je vois. Le nouveau ! Où est le nouveau ? Cet imbécile de petit génie a probablement encore trafiqué les commandes. Hey, le nouveau ! s'égosilla la boule en voletant dans la pièce, les laissant avec l'homme, qui semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.

\- Bien, bien, la situation s'arrange au moins. Ça doit probablement être Einstein qui s'est amusé avec les commandes, il adore faire cela, ce petit coquin aha. Vous savez comment sont les génies, babilla nerveusement l'homme en tapotant son crâne dégarni.

Harry n'eut même pas le cœur à répondre à son sourire, les paroles de la boule ne cessant de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Il était mort, réellement mort ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Comme était-ce possible ? Comment est-ce que c'était arrivé ?

\- Nous sommes actuellement dans une école ? Une école pour les morts ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis navré mais je me sens bien trop vieux pour reprendre des études, surtout si je suis mort.

\- Ah, non, non. C'est une école très différente de ce que vous avez connu dans le monde des humains ! Si vous restez, vous apprendrez à devenir des dieux, ça ne se refuse pas ce genre de proposition, si ?

Hein ? Devenir des quoi ?

Harry regarda stupidement la sphère devant lui. C'était une sphère bleue, tournant lentement sur elle-même et c'était, du moins selon leurs « responsables » leur « planète d'entrainement ». Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez, son esprit refusant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le résumé de la boule parlante, qui n'avait pas de nom, lui revint, une nouvelle fois, en mémoire : « Félicitations, vous avez été choisi pour devenir la prochaine génération de Dieux mais seule la moitié d'entre vous pourront réussir. Les autres devront revenir à leur… non-existence. Vous aurez chacun une planète que vous verrez grandir et se peupler, à vous de décider quelle espèce préférer. Plus cette espèce vous adorera, plus vous deviendrez des Dieux puissants. Si vos croyants arrêtent de croire en vous, vous retournerez à votre non-existence. Bonne chance !»

Personne n'avait oser se regarder après ça. Est-ce qu'ils étaient réellement morts ? Ils avaient senti le pouls dans cette pièce suffocante mais c'était en réalité une illusion ? Personne n'osait vérifier et Harry avait dû demander l'aide de Pomona pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Un mort qui paniquer… Ca prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas mort, non ? Mais plus rien n'avait de sens, la preuve cette fichue sphère qui ne cessait de tourner sur elle-même, censée être sa planète. Avec des êtres qui l'adoreront comme étant leur Dieu.

Harry secoua la tête, refusant d'approcher à plus d'un mètre de cette chose. C'était simplement trop étrange, trop dingue, même pour lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avec exactitude de sa vie en tant que…. Mortel, en réalité, chacun avait pu se rendre compte à quel point leurs souvenirs étaient fragiles, mais il était certain d'une chose rien n'avait surpassé un tel moment !

Il soupira, balayant du regard le reste de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « La salle d'entraînement » était une grande pièce, d'une soixantaine de mètres carrés, où étaient regroupées les sphères tournoyantes. Chacun s'était vu en être attribué une et tous étaient plus ou moins proches de la leurs. Bellatrix, Remus, Hermione et Hagrid observaient la même planète et commentaient ce qu'ils voyaient :

\- Oh, j'ai vu quelque chose bouger dans l'eau ! s'exclama Bellatrix, son visage rayonnant comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagner son poids en bonbons acidulés.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'une vague, soupira Remus. Il n'y a absolument rien sur cette sphère, juste de l'eau. Comment est-ce qu'une espèce est censée vivre là-dessus ?

Hermione recommença à tortiller une mèche de cheveux, réfléchissant :

\- Je crois qu'on assiste à la création de la vie. Avec l'eau, le volcanisme qui devrait arriver, un jour ou l'autre, la formation de terres… C'est fascinant, si j'ai raison, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Non. Non, pas vraiment, pensa Harry en regardant certains se précipiter à leur tour autour d'une sphère, validant la théorie de la jeune femme à grands renforts de cris.

\- C'est magnifique, soupira Luna, une drôle de femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup depuis qu'ils étaient « arrivés » mais Harry avait remarqué qu'elle observait, dardant son œil curieux sur les autres. Il l'aimait bien, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à porter des jugements hâtifs.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna sur Tom, qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de pointer du menton en direction des sphères.

\- On devrait aller voir de quoi il en retourne, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non. Sans façon, merci. Enfin, tu peux y aller, toi.

\- Et bien Harry, on a peur ? se moqua l'homme au visage si pâle.

Il arqua ses sourcils en croisant les bras, refusant d'être titillé par une créature qui se vouait probablement, fut un temps, à être écrivain, ou bibliothécaire, au vu de sa pâleur.

\- Absolument pas. Je ne trouve simplement pas cela très intéressant, vraiment, une boule remplie d'eau qui bouge… Vois pas pourquoi on en fait un tel truc.

\- Mais on va être des Dieux, piailla avec excitation Bellatrix, s'appuyant contre Hagrid qui n'eut qu'un sourire amusé.

\- Oui mais qui a dit que je voulais en être un ?

Ils regardèrent Harry avec curiosité, pesant la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Certains haussèrent les épaules, retournant à leur sphère, alors que Hermione le fixait du regard :

\- Et bien, tu reviendras à ton état de mort. C'est ce que la boule a dit, non ? On perd, mort. On refuse de jouer, et donc on perd, mort. Tu mourras, ou plutôt tu re-mourras, permettant à d'autres une victoire plus facile.

\- Mais qui peut nous prouver que nous sommes morts ? s'insurgea finalement Harry.

Un sanglot étrangla ses mots, le frustrant d'autant plus. S'il était mort, s'il était un apprenti Dieu, il n'avait aucunement besoin de se sentir aussi frustrée ou d'avoir des choses inutiles, comme des _sentiments_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bon dans sa vie.

Tom ne dit rien, préférant tapoter son dos avec douceur. Harry sentait qu'il l'avait pris en affection, cet homme étrange qui aimait porter des lentilles démoniaques. Probablement un élève en art, un truc où on pouvait être aussi excentrique qu'on le voulait, pas comme lui qui était en médecine… Il était en médecine, non ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, essayant d'avoir un souvenir précis de ce qui était sa vie avant tout ça. Oui, il lui semblait qu'il était en médecine.

\- Bien, allons manger un bon bifteck, s'écria gaiement Ron en entourant les épaules de Pansy, qui poussa un cri offensé en réponse.

\- Oui, il est plus que temps que nous mangions quelque chose, dit Pomona en hochant la tête. Ca fera du bien à tout le monde.

\- Et ça prouvera une bonne fois pour toutes si oui ou non on a été kidnappé, souligna Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Aha. Hilarant.

Harry trouva cela beaucoup moins amusant lorsqu'on les plaça devant des plats dont le fumet qui s'en échappait mettait l'eau à la bouche.

\- Comment ça, on doit se contenter de l'odeur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la boule scintillante.

Non, vraiment, plus le temps passait et moins il l'appréciait cette chose stupidement bleue et stupidement brillante. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne perde des paillettes, tiens.

\- Personne n'est en licence d'Histoire ? s'étonna la boule en faisant le tour de la table. Il me semblait pourtant que si…

\- Ah, oui. C'est moi, s'excusa Ron en riant.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, suspicieux. Lui, un élève en Histoire ? Avec une telle carrure, Harry était persuadé qu'il faisait quelque chose en rapport avec le sport.

Horace Slughorn, un étrange type un peu moins petit que celui qui les avait accueilli, fusilla du regard ceux qui pouffaient.

Ah, on a trouvé son prof, s'amusa le jeune homme avant de retourner à son assiette… Qu'il ne pouvait toucher, selon les dires de la stupide boule stupidement brillante.

\- Bien bien. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les dieux romains et les dieux grecs avaient droit à des sacrifices, à des libations principalement, à l'occasion de nombreuses fêtes. Ainsi, on égorgeait sur l'autel un veau de X couleur, avec X caractéristiques physiques, pour X Dieu puis, on faisait brûler les os. Les os étaient pour le Dieu, pendant ce temps les mortels mangeaient la viande et tout le monde était content.

\- Donc… commença avec hésitation Pansy, ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire c'est qu'on va devoir se contenter de l'odeur pendant que… pendant que d'autres pourront savourer ces plats ?

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! résuma Blaise, catastrophé par l'idée. Je veux manger, je ne veux pas juste « respirer la douce odeur », c'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Je veux voir le patron !

Harry retint difficilement un pouffement, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Étrangement, c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait entendu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici et franchement ? C'était proprement hilarant d'être offensé parce qu'on ne pouvait manger alors qu'ils étaient morts. Le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas avec certitude s'ils étaient réellement morts ou non mais avait décidé de faire avec cette incertitude, préférant se concentrer sur la situation présente.

\- Alors, en fait, ils sont plusieurs, parce que c'est une démocratie m'voyez ? et surtout, ils n'ont absolument pas le temps pour ce genre de problème. D'autres se sont très bien débrouillés, regarder les panthéons grecs et romains !

\- Oui mais plus personne ne croit en eux, souligna doucement Remus en regardant son plat.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée et un silence inconfortable tenta de s'installer alors que la boule voletait en tout sens.

\- Oui, oui, effectivement. Mais ils ont eu une très belle vie, vous ne croyez pas ? On parle de plusieurs centaines d'années de croyance, ils étaient très puissants… Et puis, d'autres croyances sont arrivées et ils n'ont pas réussi à y faire face. Sorte de sélection naturelle.

Harry était étonné d'avec quelle facilité ses compagnons de voyage prenaient la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il y avait bien eu quelques cris et quelques pleurs lorsqu'on annonça leur mort mais, déjà, certains songeaient à leur avenir en tant que Dieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés faire alors qu'il n'y avait strictement rien sur leur planète ? Souffler dessus pour faire des bulles ?

Cette situation allait le rendre dingue, c'était certain, songea Harry en dévorant des yeux le plat devant lui. C'était de la torture et sa haine envers la boule stupidement brillante grandit en proportion de sa frustration.

\- Après cela vous pourrez vous reposer un peu puis… Vous pourrez retourner surveiller vos planètes ! Bien évidemment, puisque c'est une salle d'entraînement, vous pouvez y aller quand vous voulez, lorsque ce sera… « l'examen », je suppose qu'on peut appeler cela ainsi, ce sera beaucoup plus strict, pour que personne ne soit lésée, babilla la boule.

Super. C'était décidé, il allait faire des bulles.

Harry n'avait pas fait de bulles ou, plutôt, il n'avait pas réussi à faire de bulles. Il s'était enfin approché de « sa » planète, avait effectivement vu à quel point elle était ridiculement pleine d'eau et avait pris un malin plaisir à souffler dessus… ce qui créa aussitôt un typhon qui balaya une partie de la planète, sous ses yeux ébahis.

\- Wow, murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés devant un tel spectacle.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? La classe ! s'écria Ron en s'approchant à son tour. Et si tu mets ta main dessus, il se passe quoi ? Imagine les dégâts possibles !

La boule de poils s'éclaircit la gorge, se contractant sur lui-même au grand dégoût du jeune homme :

\- Effectivement ! Chacun de vos gestes aura un impact sur votre planète, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes puissant alors vous devrez être précautionneux, c'est fragile, même si on ne le dirait pas.

\- Mais… Comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir interagir avec les gens ? demanda Pansy, dubitative.

\- Excellente question, ma jeune amie ! – Pansy grimaça en réponse – Vous aurez la possibilité, lorsque votre espèce se sera bien implantée, d'incarner un être, animal ou humain, pour aller directement sur votre planète et interagir avec vos croyants !

\- Vous dites cela comme si nous allions avoir des espèces non-humaines, l'interrompit Blaise, dubitatif.

Seul un silence lui répondit.

\- Bien, je vous laisse à vos occupations ! Et n'oubliez pas de garder un œil sur votre planète, vous pourriez avoir quelques surprises.

Harry regarda la boule partir avant de se tourner, une nouvelle fois, vers la sphère stupidement bleue.

\- On ne peut pas manger, on est mort et en plus on va devoir faire du baby-sitting, c'est vraiment la merde d'être Dieu, résuma Draco en brossant ses cheveux en arrière.

Tu l'as dit, bouffi.

En réalité, si on devait résumer le quotidien d'un apprenti-Dieu, ça serait rapide la majeure partie du temps c'était s'allonger, au soleil ou non, jouer et… boire, ou plutôt respirer à pleins poumons les boissons alcoolisées, accompagnés de plats dont le fumet faisait tourner la tête.

Harry avait du mal à saisir la notion du temps, les journées lui semblaient bien trop longues, tout comme les nuits, mais la boule les avait rassurés sur une chose ils pouvaient dormir.

\- Enfin, ce sera plus un coma qu'un sommeil, vous aurez du mal à décider combien de temps vous dormirez, cela peut tout aussi bien être une nuit comme dix ou comme dix milles nuits. Tout dépend de votre puissance et de votre état « physique ». A mesure que vos pouvoirs augmenteront, vous aurez plus de contrôle sur votre « corps ». Mais pour le moment, ça serait à vos risques et périls, le risque étant que votre planète vous refuse l'accès car elle ne vous reconnaîtrait pas.

\- Ah, parce qu'elle peut faire ça ? s'étonna Pomona en regardant d'un œil circonspect sa planète.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. C'est que ça a du caractère ces petites choses-là, gloussa avec ravissement la boule avant de partir, une nouvelle fois.

Harry haussa ses sourcils. Vraiment ? Pourtant ça l'avait laissé lui souffler dessus la dernière fois. Peut être qu'il avait une gentille planète, qui pouvait bien savoir.

Le jeune homme posa son bras sur ses yeux en gémissant. Il s'ennuyait teeellement, c'était insoutenable.

\- Tu veux jouer à la belote ?

Il enleva son bras pour tomber sur le visage de Tom, ses lentilles depuis longtemps enlevées, présentant des yeux totalement normaux, au grand soulagement de tous. Harry ne lui offrit qu'un vague grognement avant de rabattre son bras, boudeur.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que va devenir nos planètes. Imaginer toutes les possibilités, s'extasiait Horace, en grande conversation avec Ron et Pomona.

\- Je me demande tout de même, est-ce qu'on est censés être des genres de Dieux tout puissants ? Est-ce qu'on ne sera pas plutôt comme les anciens Dieux, avec chacun une spécialité, si on peut parler de spécialité ? s'interrogea Ron.

\- Très bonne question, mon garçon, approuva Horace avant de secouer la tête. Qui peut bien savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

\- Dieu seul le sait, s'amusa Pomona en mettant une main délicate devant sa bouche, cachant à demi son sourire amusé.

\- Oh, ma chère, quel humour vous avez-là, roucoula le vieux professeur.

Eurk.

\- Oh bah ça alors, y a des volcans partout ! s'écria Ron, en montrant sa planète à Hagrid, le plus proche de lui.

\- Magnifique ! Regardez toute ces lumières, on aurait envie de mettre la main, pour toucher.

\- Euh non Hagrid, j'ai bien peur que ce soit une mauvaise idée, toussota Hermione avant de retourner à son observation, prenant soigneusement des notes dans un petit carnet.

Elle avait tout d'une scientifique, demandant à la boule s'il était possible d'avoir des lunettes de protection ou un thermomètre. Malheureusement, seul le carnet lui fut accordé, ce qui la frustrait beaucoup.

Harry, lui, se faisait toujours aussi chier, et son humeur grognon lui avait déjà valu plusieurs incartades avec le jeune homme à la peau pâle, à son grand ravissement. Même si ce n'était que s'insulter, au moins cela l'éloignait, durant un temps, de son ennui.

Il regardait d'un œil blasé les petits volcans crachaient toute la lave qu'ils pouvaient. Non, vraiment, il comprenait qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux, mais il n'empêchait que, tant que rien ne vivrait à proprement parler, il était évident que leur rôle de Dieux ne servait pas à grand-chose en attendant. Et Harry détestait attendre.

Les volcans s'arrêtèrent au bout de cinq longs jours, au grand soulagement de tous. La pièce sentait le souffre mais chacun supporta l'odeur pour voir la nouvelle configuration de leur planète. Au grand émerveillement de tous, même Harry fut obligé de le reconnaître, chaque planète était différente. Bon, cela restait des étendues de lave refroidie mais c'était effectivement un grand changement en comparaison à la sphère initialement bleue qui aurait fini par le rendre dingue.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape, ensuite ? demanda Tom en regardant Hermione, jugée la plus spécialiste sur la question.

Mais ce fut Neville qui répondit :

\- Prochaine étape c'est la forestation. Mais je me demande si on ne pourrait pas accélérer les choses un peu.

\- Il devrait y avoir de la vie dans l'eau, à présent, songea Hermione en se penchant sur sa planète. C'est vrai que ça serait bien d'accélérer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à notre « responsable » ?

Harry crispa sa mâchoire à la mention de la boule stupidement brillante.

\- Il a intérêt à accepter, maugréa Blaise, je n'arriverais pas à attendre plus.

Une partie de leur groupe acquiesça. Il était temps de réellement commencer leur formation divine.

\- Oh non, j'en ai encore tué un, soupira Bellatrix en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Harry la regarda d'un air blasé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient chacun pu voir les espèces peuplant leur planète, la boule ayant accédé à leur demande sans trop de difficultés. Ainsi, il était temps de privilégier l'espèce qui les adorera et les rendra puissants, à la grande excitation de tous. Chaque apprenti-Dieu avait sa technique, certaines plus discutables que d'autres. Ainsi, Bellatrix avait décidé qu'elle voulait que les siens développent une nouvelle capacité celle d'apprendre à voler. Sans succès jusqu'à présent, à sa grande frustration.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur sa propre planète, observant avec circonspection l'espèce qui semblait, pour le moment, surpasser les autres. De petite taille, mais tout lui semblait petit de là où il se trouvait, ils ressemblaient à un croisement entre un chat et un serpent, une longue queue sur le coccyx, tout en écailles, des yeux fendus et une langue fendue, très utile pour humer l'air et connaître l'état physique du reste du clan, remarqua-t-il. Ils se tenaient sur quatre pattes et feulaient lorsque quelque chose ne se passait pas comme ils le souhaitaient et, lorsqu'ils avaient le temps, ils le passaient à soigner leur… pelage avec attention. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il s'était attardé sur eux, décidant que les scorpions géants à huit yeux étaient trop pour lui, les robes, il n'arrivait pas à qualifier ce qu'il voyait, pouvaient être de différentes couleurs et un système de hiérarchie se mettait déjà en place, selon les couleurs qualifiées comme étant les plus rares. Harry roula des yeux en remarquant que les « chefs de clans » pouvait avoir jusqu'à cinq compagnes et que certains étaient rabaissés au rang de ce qu'il pensait être d'esclaves. Le futur Dieu soupira. Ils étaient tellement… humains, à bien des égards. Il se souvint des derniers conseils de la stupide boule stupidement brillante :

\- Nous avons accéléré les choses, grâce à une invention de notre stagiaire, mais n'oubliez pas maintenant c'est à vous de décider du destin de vos croyants. La première chose est de vous implanter comme étant la seule religion possible, la seconde est de le rester disons… durant mille ans ?

Des exclamations véhémentes retentirent dans la pièce, le faisant raccourcir l'entraînement à quelques décennies, au grand soulagement de tous.

\- Oh et, une dernière chose n'hésitez pas à aller voir vos croyants _physiquement_ , si vous pensez que ce serait utile pour vous. Amusez-vous bien ! ria la boule avant de s'esquiver, et Harry fut certain de voir des paillettes s'échapper de son petit corps, à son grand dégoût.

Etait-il temps de rendre visite à ses futurs croyants ? Probablement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ébouriffant ses cheveux alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de procéder. Il savait qu'il devait faire un choix stratégique qui est-ce qu'ils allaient écouter sans risquer de tuer son incarnation ? Un personnage puissant, sans aucun doute. Soudainement, Harry eut une illumination pourquoi ne pas incarner une « personne » au pelage, il s'était décidé leurs écailles seraient un pelage, d'une couleur si rare qu'elle… n'existerait pas encore ? Fier de ses résolutions, il se pencha une dernière fois vers la petite sphère, plissant les yeux en direction du clan, le seul existant pour cette espèce, avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait. Parfait, une des compagnes du chef était enceinte, il ne lui restait plus qu'à incarner le fœtus à naître, à trafiquer quelques-uns de ses allèles, ceux s'occupant de la couleur des écailles et de la taille, et il serait fin prêt à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce petit monde et, surtout, à s'imposer comme étant leur Dieu.

Rien n'était plus simple pour un Dieu, fut-il encore en apprentissage, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Bien évidemment, mais je pense que tout le monde le sait depuis le temps, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, tant qu'elles sont faites dans les règles de l'art.

Au plaisir de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plus long que le premier mais, je préfère vous décevoir tout de suite, ce sera probablement le seul à être aussi long.

Disclaimer: Les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Quelques remarques/notes:**

* J'utilise le pronom iel ici pour un personnage qui de base était masculin mais qui, par la force des choses, se trouve, dans ce chapitre, être dans un corps de femme. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le pronom iel est un pronom "neutre", le fameux they/them anglais, ce qui permet de ne pas mégenrer une personne si on a un doute ou si la personne ne se reconnaît pas dans les genres féminin/masculin. Ici c'est surtout pour appuyer le fait que ce personnage fait face à une double-vie; en tant que future divinité et en tant que créature.

* Ma seconde remarque concerne... Les commentaires, et oui. Je comprends que l'on évite de commenter lorsque l'on fait face à un premier chapitre, on ne sait pas forcément trop quoi en penser, bon, on le met dans les trucs à suivre et on se dit "On verra bien". Pour ça, je n'ai absolument aucun problème, ça me parait logique et c'est même, d'une certaine manière gentil de voir que l'on veuille avoir un suivi de ma fic MAIS mon problème c'est les personnes qui la mettent en favoris et... ne laissent pas de commentaire. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde le sait mais, en fait, on a la liste des personnes qui la mettent dans les fics à suivre et ceux qui la mettent en favoris, du coup je sais très bien qui a décidé du fameux "je la mets en favoris mais je ne me prononce pas" et, franchement, je pense que tout le monde sait que bah... écrire ici c'est avant tout pour avoir des avis, des critiques, des suggestions. Donc ça serait bien que si vous vous retrouvez à la mettre en favoris, ce que j'apprécie hein, que vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez décidé qu'elle le méritait.

Voilà voilà, il me semble que c'est tout du coup, bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Harry regarda la petite boule scintillante, les bras croisés sur son torse, un groupe se formant autour d'eux à mesure qu'ils parlaient.

\- Comment ça c'est difficile de jouer avec quelques allèles ? redemanda-t-il, agacé. On est des Dieux ou non ?

\- Vous voulez _jouer_ avec de l'ADN et vous vous étonnez que ce soit difficile ? Vous n'êtes que des apprentis-Dieux, certains n'arriveront jamais jusqu'au bout de cette formation et vous, vous arrivez avec votre gueule d'ange et la bouche en cœur pour quoi ? « Au fait, comment on fait pour toucher à l'ADN d'un fœtus, c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami ? » Je leur avais dit aux patrons qu'il ne fallait pas vous prendre, les gens comme vous se sentent toujours surpuissants.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, n'arrivant pas à déterminer s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire « les gens comme vous » ?

\- Comment ça ? intervint Hermione. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire…

\- Ah, non… Je voulais dire… bredouilla la boule avant de tenter de s'esquiver.

\- Allons allons, _my dear_ , restez avec nous hum ? Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que nous comprenions un peu mieux pourquoi est-ce que nous avons été choisi, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Et comment on est mort serait pas mal, aussi, continua Blaise, ressemblant à un taureau prêt à charger à la moindre contrariété.

La petite boule voleta, essayant de trouver une porte de sortie, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence elle venait de se mettre dans de beaux draps.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, finit-elle par dire. Et puis, votre mort fait partie du passé, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix connaître ce genre d'événement ? Les humains sont tellement sombres parfois… Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de vouloir connaître les derniers détails de ma vie, s'enorgueillît-il en bombant le torse.

Ah, parce que cette chose avait eu une vie aussi ? Elle n'avait pas toujours été dans… cet état ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur son but actuel. Le temps pressait, il ne manquait plus qu'elle n'ait mise bas et qu'il ne se retrouve comme un idiot, à attendre une autre grossesse.

\- Bref, peu m'importe de savoir ma mort, là, tout de suite, ce que je veux c'est savoir comment incarner une de mes… euh, créatures, et comment la faire ressembler à ce que je veux pour qu'elle prenne le pouvoir.

\- Oh, ce serait un coup d'état ? Comme c'est intéressant ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn, se retenant de taper dans ses mains. Quel dommage que nous ne puissions vous observer au travail…

Harry soupira, agitant mollement sa main.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, si vous trouvez que ma planète a un quelconque intérêt, faites-vous plaisir et regardez mais, - il se tourna vers la boule – pour que je devienne leur Dieu il faudrait peut-être qu'on me laisse une opportunité, vous ne croyez pas ? En soit, je ne fais que ce que vous nous avez demandé faire notre formation en vue d'un examen, qui pourrait nous coûter notre non-vie. Mieux vaut étudier donc, non ?

Ah ! C'est qu'il la voulait, cette incarnation. Tout plutôt que de continuer à s'ennuyer parmi ces gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

La boule sembla baisser les armes, vaincue.

\- Bien. Je vais vous expliquer en des termes simples ce que vous devez faire mais - la boule s'ébroua, essayant de paraître menaçante – s'il se passe le moindre problème, vous ne pourrez pas me le reprocher, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comme s'il y allait avoir un problème, il y allait, renversait le monde, et reviendrait juste à l'heure pour le thé, songea avec dérision l'homme en adressant un sourire à Pomona. Ah, ce qu'il en avait marre du thé…

\- Habituellement, pour un Dieu accompli, changer de l'ADN n'est pas aussi fréquent qu'on pourrait le croire. Ils utilisent souvent des animaux sacrés ou des événements inexplicables pour la logique humaine, une pluie d'or, une femme enceinte mystérieusement… et surtout, ils se servent de ce que possèdent déjà leurs croyants, ils ne vont pas fabriquer quelque chose à partir de rien, pérora la boule.

\- Oui, oui… répondit avec un sourire placide Harry, se retenant de faire du bowling avec ce qui était censé être leur responsable.

\- Puisque vous êtes encore en apprentissage, je vais vous donner une invention de notre stagiaire, très utile ce Einstein, vous le connaissais ? C'est une sorte de… boîtier qui vous permettra de sélectionner exactement ce que vous voulez changer. On va éviter les catastrophes, hum ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, lui prenant l'espèce de petite télécommande, avant de partir, sous les cris outrés de la boule scintillante.

\- Je ne vous ais pas dit comment cela fonctionnait !

\- Oui, oui, le salua-t-il sans se retourner.

Hors de question qu'il reste à l'écouter, il en valait de sa survie mentale.

\- Parlez-nous donc de cette chose, est-ce que vous en avez une autre, par hasard ? demandait Bellatrix en tortillant ses mains, une lueur gourmande dans l'œil.

\- Comme ça a l'air fascinant, continua Ron en arborant son plus beau visage chaleureux.

Oh, peut-être aurait-il dû écouter jusqu'à la fin, se dit-il devant la sphère.

Il s'était simplement dit que ça avait un lien avec la planète elle-même, ce qui paraissait logique puisqu'il voulait entrer sur cette planète, et qu'il suffisait peut-être de simplement se tenir devant pour que quelque chose, quoi il ne le savait pas, se passe. Mais c'était probablement trop simple.

Harry soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il était probablement déjà trop tard. Il jeta un œil sur le clan et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas encore accouchée….

Ou bien c'était une nouvelle grossesse, se dit-il, observant une petite créature se collait contre elle et son ventre rebondi.

Ah, que le temps passait vite ici. S'ils s'ennuyaient à mourir lorsque leurs planètes se formaient, il semblait qu'ils courraient à présent après le temps pour essayer de suivre la vie de leurs choisis et de comprendre les nouvelles transformations de leur espèce.

Hermione avait probablement eu raison de demander un carnet, il serait intéressant de prendre des notes, pensa distraitement le jeune homme en pointant le boîtier vers la planète.

\- Allez, s'exclama-t-il après quelques instants, fais quelque chose, je ne sais pas, brille, parle, dis-moi ce que je suis censé faire pour pouvoir entrer sur cette fichue planète ! Oh non, ne brille pas, gémit-il avant qu'un léger bruit ne le fasse relever la tête et qu'il ne pousse un cri de surprise.

Un écran venait d'apparaître sur sa planète ! Une espèce d'écran semi-transparent, il arrivait à voir à travers, et complètement vide… Ce qui ne l'aidait pas spécialement, réalisa le jeune homme, agacé. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait exactement pour que ça le réveille ? Il avait parlé, avait maugréé tout en secouant le boîtier…

\- Et si ça répondait à ma voix ? se demanda Harry en observant le boîtier de plus près.

A part l'écran minuscule qui s'était ouvert sur le boîtier, et qui se réfléchissait sur la planète, rien ne s'était passé. Il n'y avait ni message d'accueil, ni instructions, à la grande frustration du futur Dieu.

Il se racla la gorge, après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce, et fit une nouvelle tentative :

\- Bonjour écran, je veux modifier les allèles du fœtus de… Euh, cette créature, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, tu peux m'aider ?

Il retint un cri de surprise et de victoire alors que l'écran volait pour se placer à l'endroit pointé par son doigt et de se scinder en deux une loupe, grossissant la cible, et l'écran en lui-même. Très vite, des lignes et des lignes de codage ADN apparurent sur ce dernier, donnant l'impression d'être un concepteur de jeux vidéo au jeune homme.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué, finalement.

\- Et c'est parti pour un peu de codage… s'encouragea Harry, bien décidé à préparer son arrivée sur sa planète.

Il mit de longues heures à trouver ce qu'il voulait modifier, qui aurait pu croire que l'ADN d'une si petite créature pouvait comporter autant de gènes et d'allèles que cela, mais finit par obtenir gain de cause.

Bien, se dit-il en hochant la tête, il était fin prêt pour son incarnation, ne restait plus qu'à réussir à s'implanter dans le fœtus.

\- Cher écran, je veux devenir ce fœtus, comment je fais ?

L'écran ne l'aida absolument pas, restant sur la même page de l'ADN comme s'il n'avait pas compris sa demande.

\- Hum… Comment ils font déjà dans les films ? Ah oui, ce serait pas un truc du genre – il pointa du doigt le ventre de la créature, n'hésitant pas à faire d'amples gestes pour donner un côté dramatique inutilement amusant – occus poccus, je te choisis pour être l'incarnation de mon émissaire !

Et qui pouvait être un meilleur émissaire d'un Dieu que le Dieu lui-même ?

Harry regarda sa nouvelle forme, plus si nouvelle que cela puisque ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il vivait dans le corps d'Aya la Grande, fille du chef Bach, du clan des Geckos, dans l'eau de la rivière et soupira une nouvelle fois. Peut-être aurait-il réellement du écouter les explications de la boule lumineuse jusqu'à la fin au lieu de foncer tête baissée comme l'idiot qu'il était. Car oui, le futur Dieu qu'il était, avait eu la chance ultime de naître femme dans un clan où seuls les hommes étaient vus comme étant des êtres assez intelligents pour avoir le pouvoir de diriger une famille.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas totalement tout foiré lors des modifications du fœtus il était peut-être né avec le « mauvais » sexe mais Aya la Grande était, comme son surnom le démontrait, grande. Et possédait des écailles les plus resplendissantes qui soient, dans un dégradé de rouge. Du jamais vu dans leur clan, à tel point que son père avait organisé une célébration à sa naissance, qui avait duré plusieurs mois, pour remercier les Ancêtres.

Et oui, remercier les Ancêtres et non pas le futur-Dieu Harry. D'un autre côté, il avait passé les deux premières années de sa vie sans aucuns souvenirs de sa vie réelle, enfin de sa non-vie, n'ayant qu'un objectif en tête : survivre à un environnement hostile. La vie de ces « lézards », ils avaient tout de même des comportements de chat pensait Harry en grommelant, n'étaient pas bien longues, aux alentours de 12 ans on était considéré comme étant trop vieux pour aller à la chasse et beaucoup d'entre eux se plaignaient de douleurs à ce que le jeune homme pensait être leurs articulations. Bref, il ne faisait pas bon de devenir vieux sur cette planète, en tout cas, pas à cette époque. La preuve son vieux père, qui avait l'âge honorable de 14 ans, était en pleine discussion avec les chefs de famille pour décider de son successeur, sentant sa vie toucher lentement à sa fin. C'était justement l'objectif ultime d'un certain Dieu, depuis qu'Harry/Aya avait atteint ses cinq ans, car, comment changer quoi que ce soit le plus facilement possible si ce n'était en prenant le pouvoir ? Il fallait donc qu'iel arrive à convaincre son père de le nommer comme étant son successeur universel, il ne manquerait plus que l'un de ses nombreux frères ne viennent lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais voilà, iel était justement, présentement, un… elle. Un elle à qui il n'était pas question de donner le pouvoir, fusse-t-elle aussi grande que les hommes de leur espèce, ayant les plus belles écailles qui soient, et l'enfant du chef.

Bref, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions ou bien iel arrivait à convaincre son père, et les _pater familias_ de ses… ou bien iel allait prendre le pouvoir par la force, et tant pis s'il y avait quelques dégâts en cours de trajet. Sur ces sages paroles, iel tapa, de sa longue queue, dans la rivière pour prouver sa détermination, s'arrosant et arrosant ses sœurs, ou étaient-ce ses cousines ?, au passage.

\- Rah, Aya ! Tu sais bien que tu as de la force alors fais attention quand tu fais quelque chose ! s'écria Glae en la fusillant du regard.

\- Pardon, pardon… répondit de mauvaise grâce le futur Dieu avant qu'une nouvelle idée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Glae… Ma chère sœur adorée, ma douce Glae, soleil de ma vie…

\- Abrège, tu veux ? Mon stupide compagnon m'attend, il s'est mis en tête qu'il était temps qu'on ait un ptit, comme si c'était lui qui allait se le taper après… Non mais j'hallucine, ils ont vraiment la belle vie.

\- N'est-ce pas ? acquiesça Harry/Aya, hochant vigoureusement la tête alors qu'iel frottait, de manière un peu brusque, son épaule écailleuse contre celle de sa sœur. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est injuste ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que nous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont le droit de décider de tout alors que c'est nous qui nous occupons de maintenir le foyer ? La vérité c'est que si nous n'existions pas, ils seraient bien dans la merde !

\- Ça c'est bien vrai, approuva une autre cousine, quel était son nom déjà, en s'approchant d'elles. Même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais, ils seraient perdus sans nous pour leur faire à manger.

Si Harry continuait à secouer aussi vigoureusement sa tête, il allait finir par la perdre mais voilà son plan était lancé et il n'était pas question que quoique ce soit ne vienne en travers de son chemin.

\- Exact exact. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que tout cela s'arrête ! Vous avez bien vu comment notre père m'a refusé le droit à la chasse, comment les autres se sont moqués de moi et on dit que personne ne voudrait de moi, comme si c'était le plus important ! Imaginez un monde où vos compagnons vous aideraient, où vous pourriez vous détendre, à la chasse ou à emmagasiner la chaleur sur un rocher peu importe, sans que votre dernier-né ne crie qu'il a besoin de vous parce que personne d'autre ne s'occupe de lui, surtout pas son père. Tout cela changerait !

\- Mais comment ? demanda Ena, enfin iel était presque certain qu'elle s'appelait Ena.

Harry/Aya redressa la tête autant que son corps à quatre pattes le lui permettait, faisant resplendir ses écailles sous le soleil couchant, avant de prendre son visage le plus confiant :

\- En me faisant devenir la prochaine cheffe de clan ! Si je le deviens, s'ils voient que j'ai le soutien d'une partie du clan, alors qui pourrait me refuser en tant que cheffe ?

D'autres lézardes s'étaient approchées d'elles à mesure que leur conversation s'échauffait et si elles souriaient en les entendant râler sur leurs compagnons, elles ne savaient comment réagir devant une telle bravade. Ce fut finalement Glae qui annonça le problème, l'air horrifiée :

\- Mais Aya, tu n'as pas de compagnon !

Iel ferma un instant les yeux, inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre son masque confiant et le peu de soutien qu'iel aurait pu avoir.

Ah… Il était entouré d'idiots.

Iel partit se coucher, sur un nid de feuilles mortes et de mousse, la mort dans l'âme. Le futur Dieu n'avait reçu que bien peu d'encouragements et de soutien de la part de ses comparses. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas encore prêché pour la divinité qu'il était, ce voyage était un véritable désastre.

\- La prochaine fois, maugréait Harry, j'incarnerai un animal sacré, un animal qui parle ça marche à tous les coups nan ?

Un toussotement gêné lui répondit, le faisant se retourner sur la petite Eah, la plus jeune compagne de son frère Baek. Harry/Aya tapota de ses courtes pattes ses écailles, essayant de paraître digne, tout en lui disant d'entrer et de ne pas faire attention au bordel.

\- Je t'ai entendu à la rivière et…

\- Tu penses que c'est une erreur, toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Ah, non, pas du tout ! J'en ai un peu discuté avec les autres compagnes de ton frère et on est assez d'accord avec ce que tu as dit ils décident de tout et c'est vrai que ça nous fait nous sentir comme des petits, encore incapables de savoir comment survivre. Certaines aiment ça, de ne pas avoir à prendre de décisions et d'avoir juste à suivre ce qu'on lui dit mais… - Elle afficha un regard farouche – Pas moi. Ton frère est un compagnon très bien, le meilleur sur lequel j'aurais pu tomber, je le sais bien.

Aya et Eah n'osèrent se regarder, pensant pourtant à la même famille. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'on donnait automatiquement le pouvoir à un groupe de personnes, une partie d'entre elles devenaient, à un moment ou à un autre, orgueilleuses. Agressives même, à l'image de Sagn, le plus imposant de ses frères et celui que l'on pensait être le prochain chef du clan, qui n'hésitait pas à mordre ses compagnes si elles semblaient hésiter à lui obéir. Il se prenait littéralement pour un Dieu et était, si jamais Harry/Aya en avait l'occasion, l'obstacle qu'iel abattrait avec plaisir. Personne ne lui avait parlé des dangers de l'hubris, de toute évidence.

Harry se rapprocha de la petite lézarde aux écailles vertes, courte sur pattes, même sa queue était fine. Le contraste entre les deux créatures était saisissant, donnant l'impression qu'Harry aurait pu l'abattre d'un coup de patte, mais Eah ne bougea pas. Le futur Dieu fit de son mieux pour toucher de son museau le crâne de la petite créature, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- Je ne veux pas que certaines personnes n'accèdent au pouvoir, ce serait un désastre pour le clan, et ceux qui pourraient être les plus aptes à nous diriger ne veulent pas le devenir… Ce qui m'amène à ta proposition. Tu es forte Aya, tout le monde sait que tu peux transporter en un voyage autant d'eau que moi en cinq. Et tes écailles sont les plus belles jamais vues à ce jour, si tu étais née en étant un mâle, ton père t'aurait déjà donné le pouvoir et personne n'aurait jamais pensé à se mettre sur ton chemin, même Sagn, beaucoup d'entre nous le savent.

Le cœur reptilien d'Aya se mit à battre à toute allure, l'excitation grandissante l'empêchait de rester immobile et iel dut faire quelques pas tout en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que… Que vous seriez d'accord pour me soutenir ? Que si je vais voir le chef de clan là, maintenant, certains seraient derrière moi ?

Eah pencha la tête, regardant le sol, avant de, lentement, brisant les espoirs du futur Dieu qui se voyait déjà à la tête du clan à construire sa plus belle statue de lui-même, secouer la tête.

\- Si tu étais né mâle alors nous n'en serions pas là, tu serais déjà cheffe de clan, probablement l'un des meilleurs que nous ayons eus, même si tu es un peu… brutale dans tes décisions mais voilà Aya, tu es née pour devenir la compagne d'un des nôtres. Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Sagn à devenir l'une de ses compagnes, même lui n'oserait te refuser le titre de cheffe de clan, mais tu ne peux pas te présenter sans avoir de compagnon… Je pense que nous avons chacun une destinée et que nous devons respecter la décision des ancêtres, et leur décision est que nous devons nous soumettre à un compagnon, qui nous protégera et nous guidera, même si certaines d'entre nous pensons ne pas en avoir besoin.

Harry passa d'un état d'hébétement à une colère pure, de celle qui fait craindre que le sol ne s'ouvre sous les pieds de ses ennemis.

\- QUI a dit que nous avions besoin de protection ? Est-ce que tu as vu mon corps ? QUI oserait dire que j'ai besoin d'un mâle pour me protéger ? Tous les compagnons de ce clan sont plus petits que moi, à part Sagn mais je pourrais l'égorger si je le voulais !

Eah rapetissa à toute allure, reculant lentement vers la sortie, son ventre frottant au sol dans une position de soumission.

\- Les… Les étoiles l'ont dit à nos ancêtres. Les compagnons doivent protéger leurs familles et si quelqu'un essaye de les contrer alors… Alors… bredouilla-t-elle en n'osant regarder les écailles rougeoyantes de sa belle-sœur.

\- Alors quoi ? aboya Harry/Aya, insensible aux tremblements de son foyer.

\- Alors le ciel s'abattra sa colère sur nous, nous privera de nourriture, asséchera nos rivières. Nous mourrons de leur colère ! gémit Eah avant de se sauver vers son foyer.

\- Mais je suis la colère du ciel, déclara Harry, l'air absent, je suis un Dieu et ce n'est certainement pas des stupides lézards déjà morts qui vont me dicter ma conduite.

C'était décidé, iel allait prendre le pouvoir par la force et montrer à tous que leur clan avait provoqué la colère d'un Dieu.

Harry/Aya attendit le lendemain matin avant d'apparaître devant le foyer du chef du clan, légèrement à l'écart du reste du « village », servant ainsi de première ligne de défense en cas d'attaque. Leur espèce aimait dormir durant la nuit et, si quelqu'un avait le malheur de les réveiller, ils devenaient des monstres aux mâchoires remplies de dents acérées, parfaites pour découper de la viande en morceaux.

Harry ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était un Dieu, en apprentissage soit mais un Dieu tout de même, et qu'iel allait prendre le pouvoir puisqu'on le lui avait refusé alors qu'iel l'avait demandé gentiment. Il avait confiance en son corps reptilien, toucher aux allèles ne pouvait pas avoir servi à rien, et savait que si combat il devait y avoir, et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne puisse faire autrement, iel avait de bonnes chances de gagner. Et de toute manière, iel n'avait pas d'autres choix pour s'imposer.

L'une des compagnes de son père, mais laquelle allez savoir, était à l'extérieur du foyer, profitant du soleil matinal sur ses écailles. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approcher et se releva franchement en réalisant qui approchait. Elle se mit devant l'entrée, de manière à ralentir la progression du Dieu en colère sans l'arrêter complètement. Il aurait pu la faire voler d'un mouvement de queue mais il n'en fit rien, essayant de ne pas passer pour un monstre.

\- Je viens voir le chef de clan, annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques pas.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

La lézarde plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien, bien sur qu'elle savait pourquoi, qui ne l'avait pas entendu cette nuit ?

\- Ton père dort encore, finit-elle par dire, n'osant croiser son regard furibond.

\- Laisse-moi passer, je vais le voir.

\- Je viens de te dire que…

\- Laisse-moi passer ou je t'égorge, est-ce que c'est plus clair ?

Sa bouche se referma d'un coup sec alors que les yeux de la compagne de son père s'écarquillaient. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se décider et de reculer sagement jusqu'à l'endroit où elle prenait le soleil. Tant pis pour le chef de clan, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec sa fille.

Aya eut un sourire de contentement, n'hésitant pas à battre légèrement sa queue pour le signifier, et avança sans un regard pour l'une de ses nombreuses belles-mères. En réalité, iel n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas avant que le corps de son père ne lui bloque le passage, Sagn derrière lui qui la fusillait du regard, menaçant.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? l'interrogea son frère en lui montrant les dents.

\- Je ne venais pas pour te voir mais c'est bien que tu sois là, ça ira plus vite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens demander le titre de chef de clan.

Iel se tourna vers son père, soutenant son regard sans broncher alors que son frère émit un ricanement. Le chef ne réagit pas, attendant évidemment sa visite d'un jour à l'autre.

\- Tu es une femelle, tu pourras être la cheffe de clan si tu as de la chance, quoique, ce serait déjà une chance que quelqu'un t'accepte en tant que compagne…

\- Ferme-la, espèce de vers de terre.

Sagn siffla l'air de sa langue fourchue, ses pattes se recroquevillant sous lui, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te donner le pouvoir ? les interrompit leur vieux père, imperturbable.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je suis Aya la Grande, celle qui a les écailles du soleil couchant, celle pour qui tu as célébré durant un mois à sa naissance.

\- J'ai remercié les Ancêtres de ta venue mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais su que tu deviendrais aussi orgueilleuse.

Harry/Aya émit un petit rire, s'amusant à faire rougeoyer ses écailles sous le soleil. Dire à un Dieu qu'il était orgueilleux, on aura tout entendu…

\- Étrange de me dire cela alors que tu ne l'as jamais dit à mon cher frère…

\- Ton frère est né pour devenir le chef du clan.

Le front d'Harry se plissa, perplexe. Sagn, né pour commander alors que ce n'était qu'une stupide brute ?

\- Je pense que tu as mal compris nos Ancêtres, je doute qu'ils auraient pu faire une telle erreur.

\- Fais attention à tes mots, intervint son frère en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Sinon quoi ? répondit tout aussi farouchement Aya en faisant de même.

Leur père fut obligé de rester entre eux pour qu'ils ne s'entre déchirent pas. Son corps s'était tassé par le temps qui passe et chaque hiver devenait de plus en plus douloureux à vivre, le poussant à réaliser que sa vie s'achevait peu à peu. Entre ces deux forces de la nature, il n'en fut que plus conscient et dut reconnaître que la force de caractère de ces deux enfants étaient égales, ruinant l'espoir qu'il avait que sa fille sauvage ne se range sagement. Le chef du clan émit un grognement, rappelant à tout deux qui avait, encore pour un temps, le pouvoir. Les deux lézards reculèrent à contre cœur, sans cesser de se fusiller du regard.

\- Je sais que tu regrettes d'être née en tant que femelle Aya, qui ne le regrette pas ? Mais il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses y changer et les paroles des Ancêtres sont claires une femelle ne peut prétendre à un tel titre, pas sans compagnon à ses côtés.

\- Je refuse de prendre un compagnon. Si j'en prends un, peu importe qui que ce soit -son regard fit comprendre à son frère qu'elle ne le choisirait jamais même s'il le lui avait proposé -, je deviendrais la cheffe et serait contrainte de m'occuper des festins et de pondre à outrance. Ce que je veux, c'est diriger notre clan, le rendre plus fort, en choisissant un meilleur endroit où se reposer durant l'hiver, où nous n'aurons pas le problème des autres clans…

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux, chère sœur, susurra Sagn, alors pourquoi es-tu contre moi ?

\- Parce que tu es une brute épaisse dont le cerveau est celui d'un moineau !

Les deux hommes, et les lézards qui s'étaient approchés discrètement pour suivre l'affaire, écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Elle venait de le traiter de quoi ? Un murmure d'étonnement se propagea dans la foule alors qu'Harry roulait des yeux. Il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui existait à cette époque et ce qui n'existait pas encore.

\- Tu… Tu viens de m'insulter, essaya de comprendre son frère mais son affirmation ressemblait à une question.

\- Oui, je viens de le faire, soupira Harry/Aya. Bref, je suis venue en sachant que tu refuserais ma proposition Chef de clan, c'est pourquoi j'exige un combat.

\- Un combat ? répéta leur père en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

\- Avec moi ? ricana Sagn.

\- Oui avec toi, qui d'autre veut être le chef de clan si ce n'est toi ?

Harry regarda la foule qui s'était attroupée devant la tanière mais personne ne réagit, à son grand soulagement. Déjà qu'iel allait devoir combattre dans un corps de lézard, s'il pouvait ne pas avoir à tuer tout le clan pour en devenir le chef, c'était déjà ça de pris. Il adressa un regard compétitif à son frère qui lui montra, une nouvelle fois, ses dents.

Leur père poussa le plus long soupir de son existence avant d'hocher, vaincu, la tête.

\- Bien, j'accepte un combat entre vous deux pour décider qui héritera de mon titre. Que les Ancêtres vous viennent en aide à tous les deux…

\- Un combat à mort ? demanda avec espoir Sagn.

Merde, il se passerait quoi s'il perdait et mourait ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée et n'avait pas réellement envie de le savoir en en faisant l'expérience, merci bien. Mais il serra les dents et resta impassible alors que le chef de clan réfléchissait.

\- Si vraiment vous pensez qu'il le faut…

Heureusement pour le futur Dieu, un cri déchirant les interrompit et sa mère intervint, se jetant en avant :

\- Non ! Ais pitié, je ne peux pas perdre encore un enfant, gémit-elle.

Il est vrai que l'enfant qu'Harry avait vu auparavant, alors qu'il observait le clan dans la sphère, avait quitté ce monde alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, de maladie.

« Vas-y maman, montre bien qu'un combat à mort c'est de la connerie » cria intérieurement Harry/Aya.

Mais Sagn ne fit que rire, sarcastique, en redressant sa tête :

\- Un combat à mort permettrait de prouver sa détermination et sa capacité à protéger notre clan mais puisque la mère d'Aya pleure déjà sa cause, je suppose qu'on devrait l'écouter. Et puis… Je ne déteste pas ma sœur au point de vouloir sa mort.

Sale con.

Tout dans son regard prouvait qu'il aurait aimé lui arracher la gorge ici et maintenant, pour prouver aux autres que personne ne pouvait se mettre à travers son chemin.

Harry/Aya soupira, sentant que la situation lui échappait alors que le chef du clan l'observait.

\- Je pense que Sagn a raison… Seul un combat à mort pourra décider du prochain chef de clan… Et empêchera que le vaincu ne ressente de la jalousie et ne divise le clan.

Aya se mordit les lèvres, essayant de retenir la flopée de jurons qui s'apprêtaient à s'échapper de sa bouche pour s'abattre sur ces stupides lézards. Il fallait réellement être frappé pour se dire que seule la mort pouvait empêcher de ressentir l'amertume de la défaite. Puis iel réfléchit, reconnaissant que si, non lorsque, iel aurait gagné, iel serait bien content de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper d'une quelconque menace ayant les traits de cette stupide brute.

Harry/Aya fixa du regard son adversaire, essayant de rester impassible devant son sourire satisfait.

Ce petit crétin était tellement certain qu'il allait gagner…

\- J'accepte le combat à mort, déclara-t-iel, sous le gémissement désespéré de sa mère.

Sympa la confiance dans ce clan, se dit le futur Dieu en redressant son buste autant que le permettait ce corps écailleux. Ce n'était certainement pas un petit lézard de rien du tout qui allait abattre un apprenti-Dieu ! Du moins, il l'espérait très fort.

Le combat fut décidé pour le jour-même, lorsque le soleil serait au plus haut, et se déroulerait au centre du « village », on avait même déplacé la réserve de nourriture, de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule durant le combat.

Harry reçut la visite de sa mère accompagnée de ses sœurs Glae et Ena, de son frère Baek et de sa belle-sœur Eah. Tous étaient venus lui dire la même chose :

\- Enfuis-toi, supplia sa mère en se frottant contre le corps de sa fille.

\- Nous t'aiderons à partir, ajouta son frère, nous te donnerons de la viande séchée et nous mettrons les autres sur une fausse piste. Il ne sert à rien de mourir dans un tel combat, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi !

Harry/Aya les regarda tour à tour. Il était assez vexé que personne ne le soutienne mais en même temps, il était vrai que c'était une première dans l'histoire du clan.

\- Vous viendriez avec moi ? finit-iel par demander. On pourrait fonder un nouveau clan, ailleurs, reprit-il alors que ses méninges s'activaient sous une nouvelle idée.

Seuls des expressions désolées lui répondirent.

\- C'est impossible, répondit Glae en secouant la tête, nous ne survivrons pas une semaine sans le clan.

Mais, apparemment, cela ne les dérangeait absolument pas de l'envoyer vers une mort en solitaire…

J'aime cette famille, songea, dépité, la lézarde avant de leur faire front.

\- Dans ce cas, je préfère encore mourir dans ce combat plutôt que d'aller dans un endroit inconnu, et probablement plus hostile qu'ici.

\- Tu vas à ta mort, gémit une nouvelle fois sa mère, mordillant son cou.

\- J'y vais dans tous les cas alors autant essayer d'y entraîner l'autre crétin.

Tout était dit.

Arriva le moment du combat, le clan était rassemblé au centre du village en cercle. Tout le monde était là, nouveaux nés comme les plus anciens, un combat à mort n'arrivait que très peu et chacun voulait y assister et le raconter aux prochaines générations, peu importe qui était le gagnant, une femelle allait, pour la première fois dans leur Histoire, tentait sa chance en tant que chef de clan. Le résultat d'aujourd'hui serait décidé par les Ancêtres et peu doutaient que ce combat finirait par la mort d'Aya la Grande.

C'est en sachant cela que le futur Dieu et Sagn prirent place au centre du cercle, se jaugeant du regard, admirant les endroits les plus fragiles de leurs corps, à savoir le cou où une jugulaire se révélait très souvent être une prise mortelle, mais aussi le ventre où la peau était plus fine que celle, robuste, du dos. Ce serait difficile de mettre à terre un lézard d'une aussi grande envergure, que cela soit pour Harry/Aya ou Sagn mais les dés étaient lancés un seul en sortirait vivant et deviendrait le futur chef du clan.

Les plus anciens entonnèrent un chant guttural, faisant siffler leur langue fourchue à la fin de certains mots, alors que le reste du clan fouettaient l'air de leur queue en rythme. Ce fut leur père qui signifia le début du combat, à la fin du chant censé accueillir le vaincu, voir les deux si le vainqueur ne survivait pas à ses blessures, auprès de leurs Ancêtres.

Enfin, le combat commença. Ils en firent que se jauger du regard, tassés sur eux-mêmes, promettant de se sauter à la gorge au moindre tressautement de l'adversaire. Si les pensées d'Harry n'arrêtaient pas de hurler qu'il était fou de tenter un combat avec un tel colosse, elles se turent dès que le chef de clan annonça le début du combat. Son esprit était complètement vide et il se retint de ne compter que sur ses instincts de lézard. Il était un futur Dieu, techniquement il l'était déjà, il était donc complètement différent de ce vulgaire animal qui tentait de lui voler _ce qui lui revenait de droit_. Aussitôt qu'il réalisa cela, son corps se détendit légèrement alors que ses yeux observaient Sagn, remarquant la longueur de sa queue, ses écailles d'un orange éblouissant, le même que « leur père », et ses longues pattes. Il était légèrement plus grand que le corps que le Dieu avait incarné mais il n'était pas de taille à affronter un _Dieu_. Décidé, ce fut Harry/Aya qui fit le premier pas, lui sautant dessus, les dents en avant. Il ne rencontra que le contact dur des écailles présentes sur le crâne de son ennemi et rebondit d'une manière pitoyable alors que Sagn en profitait pour mordre son épaule. Aya se dégagea, ou plutôt, Sagn la laissa repartir, décidé à faire durer son plaisir de la journée. Ils se tournèrent autour, la légère blessure irritant le futur Dieu alors qu'un sourire ravi éclairait les babines de l'autre idiot.

Cette fois ce fut Sagn qui annonça le mouvement, se précipitant droit en avant. Aya n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas de côté, leurs corps n'étant pas fait pour prendre les virages à grande vitesse, ce qui obligea son frère à ralentir, faisant claquer sa queue vers la foule agglutinée autour d'eux. Un silence assourdissant pesait sur la foule, chacun osait à peine respirer, encore moins cligner des yeux, de peur de louper le coup fatal qui déterminerait de leur futur.

Cela continua ainsi quelques minutes, ou était-ce des heures, Sagn fonçant droit en avant alors que le futur Dieu refusait de bouger jusqu'au dernier moment. Son seul avantage était ses neurones ne cessait-il de se répéter, essayant désespérément de trouver une faille, n'importe laquelle, qui lui permettrait de prendre le dessus. Mais pour le moment absolument rien ne lui sautait aux yeux, si ce n'est que son « frère » en aurait bientôt assez de ce petit jeu et attaquerait _réellement_. Harry/Aya décida de changer de technique, se ramassant sur iel alors que Sagn attaquait à nouveau. Le contact de deux corps se rencontrant retentit dans le village, leurs queues se claquant l'une contre elle alors que leur crâne tentait de repousser l'autre en arrière, ce qui permettrait d'attaquer la jugulaire tant désirée. Si Harry était un futur Dieu, Sagn était un chasseur et un combattant plus qu'expérimenté toute sa vie tournait autour des combats et sa force était plus que connue. Le corps d'Aya reculait malgré sa volonté farouche mais ce fut à cet instant que le futur Dieu eut une illumination. Son corps se détendit un bref instant, le faisant reculer sous l'action constante de son adversaire puis, Harry/Aya balança son corps sur le côté et _se leva sur ses pattes arrière_ , sous l'ahurissement général. Iel profita du bref instant d'hébétement de Sagn pour se lancer sur son dos, ses griffes glissant sur les écailles imprenables mais iel n'avait pas réellement besoin d'une prise, simplement d'une poussée, ce qui arriva, comme s'y attendait le futur Dieu, lorsque son adversaire se rua en avant, espérant déloger son adversaire. Aya la Grande sentit son corps glisser mais réussit à atteindre son but ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la jugulaire ennemie, s'en servant comme d'une prise alors que ses pattes encerclaient, de manière maladroite et instable, le dos de l'autre.

Un hurlement, celui de _sa proie_ , retentit, aussitôt suivi de ruades mais Aya tient bon et si son corps se soulevait dans les airs, ses dents restèrent fermement accrochées dans la chair tendre de l'autre, l'ouvrant un peu plus sous les propres actions de son adversaire. Harry/Aya n'avait rien à faire si ce n'était rester accrochée à la jugulaire, les impulsions désespérées de Sagn ne faisaient que le rapprocher vers sa mort. En le réalisant, le corps du lézard se figea, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui était franchement endolori et était certain qu'on venait de lui déplacer quelques vertèbres. Ils ne bougèrent pas et le clan ne sut que faire, était-ce la fin du combat ou non, est-ce qu'Aya venait réellement de gagner ? Les dents d'Aya étaient si profondément enfoncées qu'iel n'eut qu'un léger goût de fer sur la langue, son esprit n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'iel venait de remporter la bataille, son adversaire ne pourrait jamais survivre, il n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang uniquement parce que ses dents agissaient comme un garrot, empêchant le liquide de s'échapper de la blessure mortelle. Sagn émit un petit gémissement, signe qu'il l'avait très bien compris. Harry essayait de ne pas réfléchir, ce qui était difficile vu qu'ils étaient immobiles, essayait de ne pas penser qu'il tenait littéralement la vie de quelqu'un entre ses dents, qu'il avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort là, tout de suite. Enfin… Surtout de mort, il était impossible de soigner une telle blessure, pas maintenant, pas à cette époque et certainement pas avec des moyens qui étaient proche de l'inexistant. Harry/Aya avait envie de dire à ses belles-sœurs de faire leurs adieux à leur compagnon car c'était la fin mais iel n'émit qu'un faible grognement et personne ne bougea. Enfin, iel sentit le corps de l'autre s'abandonner lentement au sol et iel put relâcher sa prise, le sang ayant affluer autour de la blessure jaillit alors que le gagnant se laisser glisser jusqu'à la terre ferme, les jambes tremblantes alors que l'adrénaline le quittait.

Aussitôt qu'iel fut à terre, iel fut entouré par le clan, tout le monde voulait toucher le nouveau chef, s'assurer que c'était réel, que le jugement des Ancêtres était irrévocable. Quelques-uns risquèrent un œil vers le lézard au sol mais personne ne vint le voir alors que son corps s'affaissait jusqu'à rouler sur le côté, alors que la vie l'abandonnait. Il était seul face à la mort, le clan ne se préoccupant que de sa survie, ne s'attachant que peu au sentimentalisme qui était, à leur époque, une faiblesse pouvant se révéler mortelle. Qui aurait oser braver le regard des autres et allait voir le mourant, au risque de passer pour un traître ? Personne.

Aya la Grande soutint le regard inexpressif de son père, se demandant s'il s'attendait, s'il avait ne serait-ce que songer, à une telle éventualité. Son corps était tremblant et ses sœurs se serrèrent contre elle, la protégeant du reste du clan, l'aidant à porter ce nouveau poids alors que sa mère ne faisait que pousser son museau en direction de sa légère blessure, inquiète qu'elle ne s'infecte, à nouveau assaillie par le risque de perdre un nouvel enfant. Ce comportement, le comportement du clan, irrita le nouveau successeur. Tous voulaient, soudainement, se faire bien voir d'iel, lui adressant des coups de museaux amicaux alors que la veille, alors qu'iel exposait son ambition aux femelles, iel n'avait récolté que des regards ahuris.

Harry/Aya repoussa leurs attentions étouffantes pour se diriger, à pas lents, vers le mourant. Ses yeux étaient déjà voilés et il ne lui accorda pas un regard, incapable de bouger son corps. Aya se plaça en face de sa gueule, lui adressant un coup de museau désolé, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul pour affronter ses Ancêtres, que tout irait bien, à présent. Iel n'eut pas le cœur à relever les yeux, pas avant d'avoir entendu le long soupir de son frère, avant d'être certain que son torse ne se soulèverait plus, qu'il était parti pour de bon. Le côté humain, sentimental, d'Harry fit surface à ce moment, réalisant qu'il venait de tuer. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme saccadé, retentissant dans ses oreilles, l'étourdissant alors qu'une nausée l'assaillait.

Ce fut le bruit des pas qui l'obligea à redresser la tête, à observer le clan qui ne cessait de l'observer, interdit devant un tel comportement. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on faisait, habituellement, mais qu'est-ce qui était normal dans une telle situation ? Plus personne ne savait quoi faire et seul le chef actuel, dont le corps ne pouvait se tasser plus à présent, l'approcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à poser son museau contre le sien, faisant frotter leurs écailles ensemble dans un geste d'encouragement. Il était temps de se reprendre, faire preuve de faiblesse était dangereux, surtout dans une telle position.

Le futur Dieu releva le poitrail, du moins autant que le lui permettait ce corps reptilien, et se dirigea vers le reste du clan, laissant en retrait le cadavre et le chef. Arrivé devant eux, iel s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Je suis Aya la Grande, née avec des écailles d'une nuance jamais vue auparavant, tueuse de Sagn le Féroce, héritière du titre de chef de clan. Je suis la Sans-Compagnon, la Sans-Petits, celle désignée par les Ancêtres pour vous diriger. Mais je ne suis pas que cela, si j'ai vaincu aujourd'hui, si j'ai réussi un tel exploit que peu -ils baissèrent la tête, gênés- pensait possible c'est que j'ai été aidée. Non, pas par les Ancêtres, ou en tout cas pas seulement. Vous l'avez vu, vous-même, j'ai réussi quelque chose que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait pu je me suis tenue sur mes pattes arrière. Que cela peut-il signifier si ce n'est qu'il est temps que notre espèce change, qu'elle doit évoluer pour survivre à l'environnement hostile qui nous entoure ? Si j'ai réussi un tel acte c'est grâce à la puissance de mes prières envers un Être Suprême, un Dieu.

Des murmures surpris se firent entendre alors qu'iel reprenait son souffle et songeait, avec une crainte insensée, que « Harry » était réellement un nom pourri pour un Dieu.

\- Cette divinité s'aide des Ancêtres, les Ancêtres le conseillent et l'aident dans ses décisions mais c'est lui qui, comme le chef de clan, décide de ce qu'il adviendra. Cette divinité n'est ni femelle ni mâle, c'est un tout, elle nous ressemble, inventa Aya en réfléchissant désespérément au moyen de s'instaurer en tant que divinité, mais elle se tient sur ses pattes arrière et ses pattes avant n'ont pas la forme des nôtres. Certains pourraient penser que c'est un monstre mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est une forme améliorée, c'est ce que nous serons dans très longtemps, ce que les enfants des enfants des enfants des enfants de nos enfants seront, un jour. Ma victoire est la preuve de son existence. Je l'ai prié et la divinité est venue à mon secours.

\- Tu… Tu es en train de nous dire que nous devons laisser nos Ancêtres pour cette divinité ? demanda Eah, paniquée à cette idée.

\- Non, bien évidemment que non ! Nous devons continuer à prier nos Ancêtres, nous devons compter sur eux pour leurs conseils avisés, mais nous devons aussi croire en quelqu'un de plus puissant que nos Ancêtres.

\- Et comment s'appelle cet Ancêtre surpuissant ? demanda son « père ».

\- Salazar, répondit automatiquement le futur Dieu avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais c'était trop tard, le nom brûlait déjà dans toutes les langues du clan, chacun le goûtant, appréciant cette sonorité familière, ces sifflements que cela provoquait.

Bon… Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de dire que Harry était un autre de ses noms, n'est-ce pas ? Cela existait qu'un Dieu ait de nombreux noms, certains n'ayant rien à voir avec d'autres.

\- Il s'appelle Harry Salazar et est le Dieu que je sers.

\- Assy ? répéta lentement sa mère, peu habituée à devoir prononcer une telle lettre.

Le futur Dieu soupira. Pourquoi avait-il choisi un clan de lézards ? Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se penche sur un peuple de poissons ou de moineaux.

\- C'est cela, siffla-t-il. Hassy Salazar, retenez ce nom et priez-le car c'est lui qui fera de notre clan le plus puissant de tous.

A son grand soulagement, le village accepta assez rapidement ce nouveau fonctionnement. Son père le laissa complètement aux commandes de tout ce qui se rapportait aux cultes et iel put donc changer la hiérarchie des Ancêtres, et y ajoutait les femelles les plus célèbres, il fut en réalité obligé d'en inventer puisque personne ne se souvenait d'une lézarde ayant accompli quelque chose de grandiose, à part Beah la Féconde, qui avait eu une dizaine de petits. Il plaça, avec satisfaction, la statuette censée représenter ce Hassy Salazar au-dessus de celles des Ancêtres. L'écriture n'existait pas encore, ce qui permettrait de changer son nom dans une prochaine époque, du moins l'espérait-il. Sa religion se basait donc sur l'oral et il n'hésita pas à proclamer que ce nouveau Dieu avait combattu avec succès le plus grand combattant de leur temps, une espèce de Sagn deux fois plus féroce et deux fois plus sanguinaire que l'on disait avoir vécu il y a de cela très très longtemps.

Lorsque le chef du clan mourut, une grande cérémonie fut organisée et il fut le premier lézard à être enterré alors que tous priaient pour qu'il rejoigne le grand Salazar, avec qui il pourra parler de leurs exploits guerriers. Aya prit donc sa place et réorganisa de manière plus intensive le clan, permettant, obligeant presque, aux femelles d'apprendre à combattre et à chasser, rappelant que lors d'une attaque sur le clan, c'était le nombre et leurs aptitudes qui leur permettraient de survivre. Iel imposa à deux groupes de lézards, chacun au nombre de cinq, à découvrir les horizons, l'un se dirigeant vers le sud et l'autre vers l'est, pour trouver l'endroit où ils passeraient le prochain hiver. Car c'était cela le plus dangereux, avec les espèces hostiles qui les entouraient, c'était de ne pas être certain de réussir à survivre à un long et rude hiver et à se voir lentement mourir de faim. Seul un groupe revint en vie, ce qui provoqua un début d'émeute qu'Aya calma à grand renfort de prières envers leur nouveau Dieu et les Ancêtres, les priant d'accueillir leurs frères d'armes et fit construire à chaque défunt, au mécontentement des plus vieux, leur propre statuette qui rejoint celle des Ancêtres.

Le groupe survivant leur apprit, tout de même, de bonnes nouvelles ils avaient trouvé une vallée plus au sud, à quelques semaines de marche, qui semblait être parfaite pour y passer leur prochain hiver. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que rien ne leur arriverait en s'y rendant, incertain d'être capable de contrer l'émeute suivante. Mais tout se passa le mieux possible, ils réussirent à combattre un clan de renards, ce qui était un exploit que le clan fêta durant plusieurs mois, et ils s'installèrent dans la vallée en admirant les ressources qui paraissaient être inépuisables. Le creux de la vallée leur promettait de les protéger des vents glacials qui s'abattaient sur eux durant l'hiver mais Aya était inquiète et observait fréquemment le niveau de l'eau de la rivière qui serpentait près du nouvel emplacement de leurs tanières. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une crue ne les fasse partir et ne mette à mal sa position.

L'eau de la rivière monta effectivement mais il ne dépassa jamais un seuil critique, à son grand soulagement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se promettre de les déplacer plus en hauteur les prochaines années.

Ils ne retournèrent jamais à l'ancien emplacement du clan, profitant de la vallée verdoyante et des provisions inépuisables qu'apportaient la vallée sous le soleil printanier. L'été fut plus rude mais c'était un peuple de reptiles et ils adoraient se dorer leurs écailles sur les pierres découvertures de la rivière. Heureusement pour eux, une forêt se trouvait plus loin où un nouveau groupe d'aventuriers fut envoyé et qui découvrit un point d'eau non asséché par le soleil, les empêchant de mourir de soif.

Sous d'aussi bonnes conditions, le nombre de reptiles augmenta rapidement, doublant en l'espace de cinq ans, ce qui les fit arriver à l'honorable nombre de 70 individus, et les obligea à étendre leur territoire plus au sud, délogeant un clan de belettes qui ne firent pas le poids face à leur armée.

Puisque la question de leur survie semblait assurée, Aya se pencha sur le commerce et la diplomatie possibles avec les clans voisins et mit en place un réseau de communication sommaire qui leur permettait de profiter d'un met inédit le miel.

Les années passèrent et, lorsqu'Aya atteignit 15 ans, elle fut obligée de choisir son successeur. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants, iel avait tout fait pour ne surtout pas être reconnu comme une nouvelle Beah, elle avait le choix entre tous ses neveux et nièces. Pour éviter un bain de sang, il fut décidé qu'un combat à mort serait inutile, préférant les juger sur leurs aptitudes à la chasse et leurs capacités de raisonnement. Ce fut finalement un des fils de son frère Baek, mort depuis déjà deux ans, qui fut choisi. Harry/Aya s'obligea à le former, refusant que tout ce qu'iel avait fait ne se perde lorsqu'iel quitterait ce monde. Son neveu raisonnait de la même manière que l'actuel chef, à son grand soulagement, et promit de ne pas modifier ce qu'iel avait mis en place, préférant réfléchir aux prochaines améliorations qui pourraient profiter au clan, comme des outils rudimentaires, à savoir des pierres, très utiles pour casser des noix et réduire des pierres colorées en poudre. Certains reptiles s'amusaient ainsi à dessiner des symboles sur leurs corps, deux lézards se professionnalisant dans ce nouvel art, permettant aux autres de se faire peindre le dos ou le ventre, ce qu'il était impossible de faire seul.

A 20 ans, le corps reptilien d'Harry était perclus de rhumatisme, souvenirs des anciens hivers rudes que le clan avait été obligé de supporter, et iel essayait de ne se déplacer que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, restant le reste du temps dans sa tanière à discuter de l'avancement des projets de son héritier. Sa mort fut soudaine, se déroulant durant la nuit, Aya réfléchissait à ses prochaines recommandations lorsque son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Sa mort fut pleurée et son existence célébrée durant presque six mois et on fit construire la plus grande statue encore jamais faite, elle atteignait un peu plus d'un mètre, d'un individu que l'on plaça au centre du clan. La croyance en un Être Supérieur aux Ancêtres était installée dans le clan et la divinité Hassy Salazar était née et partie pour perdurer avec les prochaines générations de reptiles.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux, nauséeux et déstabilisé. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de qui il était et d'où il se trouvait, restant allongé près de la sphère, toujours occupée à tourner lentement sur elle-même, le temps d'être certain d'avoir retrouvé le contrôle de ses membres.

Ah, que cela faisait du bien de ne plus avoir d'écailles à polir et de pouvoir se mettre debout pensa-t-il en s'asseyant lentement.

Seule la sensation de ses vêtements sur sa peau était désagréable et paraissait inutilement dérangeant. L'étiquette de son haut grattait sa nuque, lui provoquant un frisson alors qu'il rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules en grognant.

Bellatrix apparut soudainement devant lui, lui tendant une main avec un grand sourire :

\- Ah, te revoilà ! Alors, cette petite escapade ?

Il accepta son aide de mauvaise grâce, frustré de tituber sur ses deux jambes tel un faon. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas que des avantages à cette folle aventure.

\- Ça a été, j'ai atteint mon objectif et j'ai, à présent, une foule d'adorateurs, fanfaronna-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Bah, tant mieux. Mais tu sais quoi ? On a appris de la boule chelou qu'en réalité tu aurais pu te contenter d'envoyer un émissaire, genre susurrer à un roi pendant ses nuits qu'il devait t'adorer, ce genre de trucs. Ça aurait été bien plus facile, d'ailleurs c'est que pas mal d'entre nous avons fait.

\- Moui, j'ai bien aimé y aller personnellement. Ça m'a permis d'échapper, un moment, à cet endroit étouffant, mentit-il avec un sourire. Je suis parti longtemps, non ?

Bellatrix émit un rire amusé en haussant les épaules :

\- Bouarf, deux jours tout au plus.

\- Deux jours seulement ? s'étonna le futur Dieu avec indignation. Mais j'ai passé 20 ans dans ce foutu clan d'incapables !

\- Hm, le temps ne s'écoule définitivement pas de la même façon, Hermione et Tom avaient raison, songea la jeune femme.

Harry grogna avant de se diriger, à pas lents, vers le « salon ». Il était surpris que pas plus de personnes ne soient présents dans la salle d'entraînement, il se serait attendu à ce que les éternels accros à leur sphère soient là ou qu'au moins certaines personnes soient assez inquiètes pour attendre son réveil.

Bellatrix l'arrêta avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, se mordant les lèvres en le regardant.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu saches quelque chose avant que tu ne rejoignes les autres… On a un problème Pansy a perdu presque tous ses souvenirs, et elle n'est pas la seule à les perdre. Elle ne se souvint plus qu'elle faisait des études de Droit et pire encore elle ne se souvient plus du visage de ses parents. Et ce n'est pas seule Blaise et Remus se sont rendu compte qu'ils avaient aussi perdu des souvenirs mais ils n'arrivent même pas à savoir ce qu'ils ont oublié exactement.

Sa respiration se coupa sous le choc alors que ses neurones s'activaient désespérément.

Est-ce que c'était une situation normale ? Non, bien évidemment que non. Mais, d'un autre côté, réfléchit-il, rien n'était normal ici. Ils étaient morts, apparemment c'était un fait établi, et on leur promettait de vivre une vie aussi longue que le leur permettrait leurs capacités à se maintenir au rang de Dieux, ce qui pouvait faire une sacrée durée donc il était normal que leurs souvenirs d'avant disparaissent, non ? Il se mordit les lèvres, refusant ce constat, non, ce n'était absolument pas normal, ils y tenaient à leurs souvenirs, pire même, lui en avait besoin pour ne pas devenir fou.

Il planta un regard farouche dans celui de sa compagne, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire :

\- Bien, ils sont tous dans le salon, c'est ça ? On va tenir une réunion d'urgence. Il faut lister le nom de ceux qui se sont rendus compte qu'ils leur manquaient des souvenirs, essayaient de savoir quelle partie de leur vie il manque, comprendre pourquoi et surtout attraper ces bâtards nous servant de responsables. Ils sauront forcément ce qu'il nous arrive.

Harry ne se permit pas d'écouter la petite voix paniquée qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête, criant à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales une question qui pourrait le briser avait-il tous ses souvenirs intacts ?

Et surtout, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers le salon comment était-il mort ?

Il était plus que temps d'avoir des réponses.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si oui; à la semaine prochaine pour enfin savoir comment nos pauvres persos sont morts !


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre... Qui va probablement en frustrer plus d'un mais hey, qui peut bien savoir combien de chapitre cette fic fera ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Bellatrix accompagna Harry, une fois certaine qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Pansy était effectivement en larmes, hoquetant contre le torse d'Hermione alors que Blaise lui tendait inlassablement des mouchoirs. Harry grimaça en voyant cette scène, non pas qu'il était insensible mais il était incapable de savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire pour réconforter quelqu'un, ce qui expliqua qu'il n'alla pas vers la jeune femme mais annonça à tous qu'avec ou sans eux, il allait parler à la stupide boule brillante et avoir des réponses.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin, il lui suffit, en fait, de traverser la porte, ce qui l'emmena directement à la « salle des commandes » où l'attendait la boule étincelante de bleu, comme à son habitude. Harry jeta un bref regard derrière lui, rassuré d'être accompagné de presque tout le monde, à l'exception d'Hermione et de Pansy. Le jeune homme jeta un regard qu'il espérait féroce en direction de la boule qui resta aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Pire encore, elle prit de ses nouvelles :

\- Alors, comment c'est passé cette petite aventure ? Je suis ravie de voir que même sans mes conseils, vous avez su utiliser le jouet de notre stagiaire. Oh mais, je vois que presque tout le monde est venu pour me voir, comme c'est adorable.

\- La ferme, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que nous sommes là.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? osa demander la boule en arborant ce qui ressemblait à une expression innocente.

\- Comment on est mort ? demanda Blaise, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher sans avoir eu une réponse claire.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, il me semble, soupira la boule en voletant paresseusement autour d'eux. Vous souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit ? Vous êtes morts, cela ne sert à rien de vouloir savoir pourquoi, profitez simplement de ce que vous avez.

\- _How lovely you are_ , susurra Pomona, de vouloir à tout prix que nous profitions de notre nouvelle existence. Mais nous ne pourrons le faire sans savoir comment notre ancienne vie s'est terminée, comprenez-vous ?

\- C'est incompréhensible de réfléchir ainsi, c'est tellement… humain, soupira la boule en voletant boudeusement à l'opposé d'eux.

Elle ne put aller très loin, Hagrid se servant de son corps immense pour lui barrer la route, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres mais l'air décidé à ne pas bouger. Lorsque la boule tenta une sortie vers la droite, elle rencontra Ron, prêt à l'abattre du poing si cela s'avérait nécessaire. De plus en plus agitée, elle essaya à gauche mais, cette fois, c'était Bellatrix qui lui adressait un rictus amusé, lui adressant un signe de la main, comme s'ils se retrouvaient pour prendre le thé.

\- Il est temps Madame la boule, prononça, à la surprise de tous, Luna, s'avançant vers la dite-boule de son pas aérien.

\- Il est temps de rien du tout, maugréa la chose en réponse, je ne peux pas vous parler de votre mort, on me l'a interdit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait interdit ? interrogea Harry.

Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête, n'étaient-ils pas censés faire le point sur leur ancienne existence, relever les bons et les mauvais souvenirs et pardonner à il ne savait qui pour avancer dans leur prochaine vie ?

Un silence buté lui répondit. De toute évidence, la boule n'était clairement pas décidée à les aider.

\- Je crois que tu nous as mal compris, intervint Ron, ce qui fit tourner la boule. On ne te laissera pas partir avant d'avoir eu des réponses. N'es-tu pas censé nous aider ? Nous voulons comprendre comment et pourquoi nous sommes morts au même moment, probablement au même endroit. Ça nous aiderait à devenir de meilleurs Dieux…

\- Pansy oublie, déclara d'une voix blanche Hermione, faisant sursauter tout ceux dans la pièce.

Elle avançait d'un pas décidé, se rapprochant rapidement de la chose qui détenait les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour _comprendre_. La jeune femme ne cilla même pas alors qu'elle avançait, de manière dangereuse, sa main vers la boule.

\- Elle oublie les souvenirs de sa vie d'humaine. Elle oublie les bons et les mauvais moments qu'elle a passé, avec ses amis, avec sa famille, elle est en train de tout perdre et je ne sais pas comment l'aider alors je vous jure que si vous ne nous donnez pas de réponses je vais vous détruire. Vous entendez ? Je vais vous détruire dès que je le pourrais, dès que je ressentirais assez de fureur, vous n'existerez plus à part quelques misérables paillettes sur lesquelles je marcherai dessus. Vous allez nous aider, maintenant, ou alors vous pouvez repartir vers ceux dont vous êtes le misérable jouet et leur dire ceci : nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Nous n'allons pas vous laisser prendre nos souvenirs sans nous battre pour eux.

Harry était stupéfait de voir la jeune femme ainsi. C'était donc vrai ce que l'on disait à propos des ruisseaux calmes ou il ne savait quoi ? C'était… bluffant.

Et assez effrayant pour que la boule ne se décide à leur parler :

\- Je ne suis pas censée vous dire quoi que ce soit à propos de vos anciennes vies, ça pourrait donner des idées stupides telles que « pourquoi ne pas voir ce que deviennent nos proches ? », c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous perdez lentement vos souvenirs. Vous voyez cela comme quelque chose d'angoissant car vous ne pouvez l'empêcher mais c'est pour votre bien…

\- Accélère boule de plumes, claqua la voix de Blaise, insensible.

\- Vous êtes morts à la même Université, autour de 15 et 16h.

\- Comment on est mort ? demanda Harry, impatient d'enfin savoir ses derniers instants de vie.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire comment mais je peux au moins vous dire ceci le meurtrier est parmi vous.

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur leur groupe avant qu'ils ne se regardent, stupéfaits. _Quoi ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de raconter ? interrogea Hermione d'une petite voix. Faites attention à ce qui sort de votre misérable bouche si vous tenez à votre existence.

Un volettement vexé lui répondit.

\- Je ne mens pas ! Et si on sait que je vous aie dit cela, je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis ! La personne qui vous a conduit à votre mort se trouve dans cette pièce, à vous de faire votre enquête, ricana la boule avant de s'enfuir à toute allure entre Hagrid et Bellatrix, incapables de bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? implora la voix larmoyante de Pansy, apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?_ redemanda-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

\- Tu aurais dû rester dans le salon, la rabroua gentiment Hermione, passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

\- Il vient de dire… Il vient de dire… continuait la jeune femme, figée telle une statue de sel, on nous a tué ? On nous a tué et le bâtard qui nous a tué est là ? Avec nous ?

\- Calme-toi, tenta une nouvelle fois la douce voix d'Hermione en tapotant son épaule.

Mais elle se fit rejeter brutalement alors que Pansy reculait d'un pas, l'horreur de la situation lui sautant au visage.

\- Le sale petit bâtard qui a causé notre mort est avec nous, est en train d'apprendre à devenir un dieu ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est un cauchemar, c'est ça, je suis en train de faire un cauchemar mais je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller ! s'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup à Hermione lorsque cette dernière tenta une nouvelle approche.

Pansy finit par partir en courant, ses sanglots déchirant l'air alors que Hermione et Blaise se lancèrent à sa suite. Personne n'osait regarder qui que ce soit ou seulement du coin de l'œil. Ron émit un petit rire forcé, essayant de réfléchir à un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère alors que les neurones d'Harry tournaient à plein régime.

Comment était-ce possible de se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Mais, avant tout, comment être certain que la stupide boule disait la vérité ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle a menti pour s'échapper, tenta le jeune homme en adressant un petit sourire à ceux autour de lui.

Ce fut Remus qui mit fin à ses espérances :

\- Il me semble qu'elle a juré être incapable de mentir…

\- Mais comment en être certain ?

\- On ne peut pas l'être, soupira Pomona, abandonnant sa bonne humeur habituelle pour afficher une mine tourmentée.

Le silence pesant retomba sur eux tel un raz-de-marée et c'est en bredouillant quelques mots d'excuses que peu à peu la pièce se vida, laissant Harry, Tom et Luna. Cette dernière semblait aussi calme qu'à son habitude, à la grande stupéfaction du futur Dieu. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait la troubler.

Ce fut finalement Tom qui prit doucement la parole :

\- Peut-être que la chose a menti mais si elle a dit la vérité… Est-ce réellement important ?

\- Comment ça ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fronçait tellement les sourcils ces derniers temps qu'il pensa, avec dérision, que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit déjà mort, il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ses rides.

\- Nous sommes morts… Savoir l'identité de celui qui nous a tué… La chose a raison sur un point : cela ne changera rien à notre situation. J'ai peur que si nous savons qui est le meurtrier, nous n'essayons de nous venger, au lieu de nous préoccuper de notre formation de divinités.

\- Tu proposes donc de tendre l'autre joue à celui qui nous as tué ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, exactement ? Tu vas me dire, regarde-moi dans les yeux, que tu peux réellement parler à tout le monde tout en sachant que l'une de ces personnes est celle qui t'a envoyé ici ?

Tom fit l'effort de réfléchir un instant avant de, lentement, hocher la tête.

\- Encore une fois, savoir qui nous a tué ne changera rien à notre situation, Harry. Autant aller de l'avant et puis… La vie d'un Dieu qui réussit est quand même sacrément longue, on ne va pas passer notre temps à nous venger, si ?

\- Oh, il suffit de regarder les dieux grecs et romains, intervint Luna avec son sourire habituel, tout ce qu'ils font n'est qu'une succession de tromperies, de vengeances et de nouvelles tromperies. Je ne sais pas si c'est _important_ de connaître notre meurtrier mais, personnellement, j'aimerai tout de même savoir pourquoi il, ou elle, nous a tué. Qu'est-ce que ça lui a apporté au juste ?

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec surprise.

C'est vrai que c'est une question intéressante à se poser mais, persistait Harry, on ne pourra la poser qu'en connaissant l'identité de notre assassin. Il était donc temps d'ouvrir une enquête !

Le jeune homme prit congé de ses deux compagnons pour se réfugier dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait besoin de _réfléchir_ au risque de devenir dingue.

\- Si on partait du principe que la stupide boule avait dit la vérité, songea Harry en faisant des allers-et-venus, qui pourrait bien être la personne qui nous aurait tué ?

Mais rien ne lui venait, aucun nom ne lui sauta aux yeux telle une évidence, il n'avait rien, absolument rien et ça lui donnait tellement mal à la tête… Il s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration, souffla un bon coup avant de s'assoir devant sa sphère, tournant paresseusement sur elle-même comme à son habitude, pour mettre les choses à plat.

Bellatrix lui avait semblé plus que blasée, et pas le moins du monde attristée, lorsqu'elle essayait, de manière entêtée, à apprendre à voler à son peuple. Mais est-ce qu'elle aurait pu les tuer tous ? D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'ils étaient morts ? La stupide boule s'était échappée avant qu'il ait pu avoir la réponse.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, listant ce qu'il savait de chacun. Si ça avait été une fusillade, tout le monde pouvait être suspect mais si on partait sur une attaque chimique, Hermione pouvait être la suspecte idéale… Et d'un autre côté, qui pouvait imaginer la jeune femme vouloir tuer qui que ce soit ? Non, ça ne tenait pas debout, pensa le jeune homme à deux doigts de se tirer les cheveux, elle semblait être du genre à vouloir apprendre le plus de choses possibles au cours de sa vie, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait soudainement voulu tuer quelqu'un ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. A moins que…

\- A moins qu'elle n'ait appris avoir une maladie incurable, genre une tumeur du cerveau ou quelque chose du genre… dit tout haut un Harry de plus en plus songeur.

Mais tout de même, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Bon, QUI est-ce qu'il pouvait imaginer tenir le rôle de meurtrier ? Bellatrix semblait, d'une certaine manière, apprécier de manière suspecte leur nouveau rôle de divinité, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle ressentait de la compassion envers qui que ce soit. Hagrid ne lui semblait pas être, et c'était triste à dire, assez intelligent pour mettre en place une telle tuerie et était donc écarté de sa liste des suspects… Ne restait plus, si on enlevait aussi Hermione, que 15 suspects. Bon, il suffisait de retirer le nom de Pomona, ça aurait été un crime de l'imaginer autrement qu'avec son comportement chaleureux habituel, et le professeur Slughorn, il semblait être si proche de la retraite lorsqu'il était mort, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se serait embêté à faire un attentat suicide ? S'il enlevait Slughorn il pouvait tout aussi bien enlever Ron, les deux se connaissaient si bien que s'il y avait anguille sous roche, ils se seraient déjà éloignés et ce, depuis longtemps.

A moins que l'un des deux, voire les deux, aient oublié ce moment traumatisant. Ah, il est vrai qu'il restait le problème de plus en plus préoccupant de l'évaporation de leurs souvenirs. Ron et Slughorn avaient la chance de partager des souvenirs communs et donc de se servir de gardien mutuel, n'hésitant pas à rappeler à l'autre des anecdotes… En comparaison à ce duo, tous les autres étaient, et c'était triste à dire, seuls face à cette catastrophe. Par exemple, qui pouvait aider Harry à se souvenir de ce qu'il était en train de faire juste avant qu'il ne soit tué ? Personne, et lui-même, se rendit-il compte, en était incapable. C'était effrayant de savoir qu'il y avait eu, un jour, quelque chose sur ce mur qu'était sa mémoire et qu'aujourd'hui il se trouvait face à une surface anormalement blanche. C'était angoissant et il ne pouvait rien y faire si ce n'était essayer de mettre plus de patafix sur ce qui restait.

Harry gémit en se tenant le crâne. Cette situation était tellement merdique que ça en était risible, d'une certaine manière. Il ne tressaillit qu'à peine, tant il était fatigué nerveusement, alors qu'une main se posait avec douceur sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Tom, toujours aussi avenant. Et c'est en observant son visage qu'Harry se dit que, si ça se trouvait, il était en face du meurtrier. Cette constatation le glaça et il dut faire une drôle de tête car Tom recula d'un pas, comme foudroyé. De toute évidence, il avait très bien compris ce à quoi Harry pensait, à sa grande honte.

\- Ah, désolé, tu m'as surpris, tenta-t-il alors que le visage de son compagnon restait livide.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Toute cette histoire nous a tous bouleversé. Pomona tient à ce qu'on maintienne le Tea time, je voulais savoir si tu voulais y aller.

Harry s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le jeune homme ne lui hurle dessus, s'époumonant que c'était une honte qu'il n'ait, ne serait-ce que, penser que ce soit lui qui aurait osé les tuer mais non, il ne dit rien. Pire même, il détourna le regard en poussant un soupir tremblant, l'obligeant à s'excuser une nouvelle fois :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je pense que cela nous ferait du bien d'oublier ce que cette stupide boule nous a dit. Je continue de penser que, si ça se trouve, elle nous a menti pour s'échapper.

Tom grimaça un sourire avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Qui peut bien le savoir ? Enfin bref, viens, Pomona et le professeur Slughorn ont fait des pâtisseries qui sentent divinement bon.

Super, il allait pouvoir les sentir comme un drogué au sucre.

Le thé se passa remarquablement bien, compte tenu des dernières révélations, et personne n'attaqua personne même si un vent de doute ne cessait de planer au-dessus d'eux. Harry se rendait parfaitement compte que leurs sourires étaient plus forcés que d'habitude, l'intonation de leur voix tentait d'être aussi nonchalante que d'habitude mais leurs yeux… Ah, les yeux qui ne cessaient de balayer leur environnement, les coups d'œil qu'ils se lançaient, tout crier leur manque flagrant de confiance.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils se quittèrent à la fin de leur… dégustation d'odeurs, le jeune homme se réfugiant, une nouvelle fois, auprès de sa sphère. Il soupira alors qu'il jetait un bref regard à son peuple avant de se figer, surpris. Tiens, c'était nouveau ces petites lueurs rouges qui… il se pencha pour en être certain, ah oui, qui clignotaient. Super, sa planète s'était transformée en répondeur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la quitter des yeux, ça faisait n'importe quoi dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

\- Bon, c'est quoi ça maintenant, se demanda Harry, sursautant alors que l'écran apparaissait.

Il regarda ses mains, perplexe. Il n'avait pourtant pas le boîtier alors pourquoi est-ce que l'écran apparaissait ? Est-ce qu'il était devenu assez puissant pour le faire apparaître sans avoir besoin d'un réceptacle ? Ou est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire depuis le début mais ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ? Tant de questions auquel il n'avait pas de réponses, c'était frustrant.

Une suite de numéros de requêtes suivi de noms et d'âge s'afficha devant lui et il soupira alors qu'en face de chaque ligne une mention apparaissait. Il supposait que celle indiquant « plus recevable » signifiait ou bien que le croyant le priant était mort ou bien qu'il ou elle ne croyait plus en lui. Harry fit défiler son doigt sur l'écran mais la liste semblait sans fin.

\- Oh, pitié, ne me dites pas que je suis censé lire tout ça ?

\- Non, tu es censé les écouter et décider si oui ou non ils méritent une réponse, intervint Draco.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, arquant ses sourcils alors que le blondinet translucide regardait avec fascination ses ongles. Depuis quand il était là, lui ?

\- Je me suis dit que j'allais vérifier que ma planète était toujours _debout_ , gloussa Draco, et je suis tombé sur toi. Ça tombe bien, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas parlé, pas depuis que tu es revenu de ta petite… escapade, il me semble. Alors, comment c'était d'être un lézard ? Pas d'effets secondaires ? Pas d'envie soudaine d'attraper des mouches avec ta langue ou quelque chose du genre ?

Ah, qu'il était énervant mais qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un agir comme étant lui-même. Harry le récompensa d'un vrai sourire et même, à sa grande surprise, d'un petit rire amusé.

\- Et non, du moins pas dans l'immédiat mais qui sait ? Mais vu que tu es là, dis-moi si ma langue est fendue ou pas, lui dit-il avant de lui tirer une langue taquine.

Draco s'avança vers lui en roulant des yeux.

\- Nope, je suis ravi de t'annoncer que ta langue est toujours aussi… rose.

\- Dommage, je suis persuadé que ça m'aurait bien allé, j'aurais eu du _style_ tu vois ? Et sinon, écoute, être un lézard c'était pas trop mal, du moins je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point _lézarder au soleil_. Ni avoir une passion pour polir mes écailles, si tu avais vu comme elles étaient, c'était les plus belles, sans me vanter.

\- Vante-toi, tant que cela te fait du bien. Je pense qu'en ce moment, on mérite au moins ça.

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux en repensant aux derniers évènements.

\- Tiens mais, au fait, à quoi ressemble ton peuple ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai que tu ne les as jamais vu. Viens, intima le blond, excité, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Soudainement, il semblait être à deux doigts de sautiller, cassant avec son image stoïque de _gentil petit garçon_. Harry arbora un sourire plus important alors qu'il le suivait, s'arrêtant devant une sphère qui ressemblait à tout point à la sienne, si ce n'est que les bouts de terre étaient bien plus éclatés. Le futur Dieu lui désigna une étendue d'eau et, brusquement, on aurait dit un père fier de montrer les exploits de ses enfants.

Harry se pencha en avant, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

\- C'est… de l'eau, remarqua le jeune homme, essayant de garder un air sérieux.

\- Oh bordel, sois patient un peu. Attends et _regarde_.

Il résista à l'envie d'adresser une remarque sur le mythe de Narcisse à son compagnon, l'écoutant sagement et attendant il ne savait trop quoi. Rien ne se passa, l'eau semblait toujours aussi calme et Harry était prêt à le remercier pour cette fantastique visite lorsqu'il _vit à travers l'eau_. C'était comme si ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et qu'on lui permettait de voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin. Et il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir attendu, de ça, soudainement, il en était persuadé. Car c'était un véritable peuple de sirènes qui se révélait devant ses yeux ébahis ou plutôt à ce qui ressemblaient à des sirènes. Les minuscules personnages apparurent lentement devant lui et il dut plisser les yeux pour les voir clairement. C'était des sortes de petits têtards qui... têtardaient ? Il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire, en réalité, si ce n'est que si le peuple vénérant Harry se regroupait par clan, ceux-là semblaient se regroupaient en banc, enfin est-ce qu'on pouvait parler de banc alors qu'ils se cachaient dans des trous faits dans des coraux qui semblaient géants en comparaison de leurs habitants ?

\- C'est… Euh, c'est quoi exactement ? demanda maladroitement Harry en plissant les yeux de peur de manquer un détail qui aurait pu l'éclairer.

\- Un peuple de tritons, annonça triomphalement le jeune homme avant de se reprendre, enfin, ce n'est pas encore des vrais tritons, disons que c'est présentement un très lointain ancêtre mais un jour ce seront des petits tritons et des petites sirènes. C'est formidable, non ?

Oui. Totalement. Mais, pour le moment, c'étaient des têtards, se retint de répondre Harry, culpabilisant à l'idée de briser ses fantasmes. Il ne savait trop pourquoi mais il appréciait ce blondinet étrange avec ses longs doigts pâles d'artiste. Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qu'il était du temps de son vivant ? Un pianiste, peut-être, songea Harry en les observant une nouvelle fois.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? demanda Draco, arquant un de ses sourcils.

\- Je me demandais ce que tu voulais dire par « il suffit de les écouter », inventa le jeune homme en se remémorant le début de leur conversation.

\- Ah ça – il passa une main dans ses cheveux soigneusement peignés en arrière, l'air suffisant – et bien, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit il suffit de les écouter. Tu as bien vu la liste affichée sur l'écran ? Il suffit de dire le nom de la personne qui t'intéresse et la sphère te permettra de communiquer directement avec. Et même, continua-t-il, agité, tu pourras les voir ! N'est-ce pas fascinant ? Je l'ai déjà tenté et j'ai adoré, d'ailleurs tu peux choisir sous quelle forme tu vas apparaître, Bellatrix m'a dit qu'elle avait pris la forme d'un proche mort une fois et la personne qui la prié est morte en la voyant aha.

Harry eut un petit sourire à cette nouvelle. Décidément, peu importe ce que faisait Bellatrix, elle était entourée de morts…

\- La pauvre, elle a pleuré pendant des heures tant elle était contrariée par « la faiblesse de leurs foutus cœurs trop sensibles ». N'est-ce donc pas adorable ?

Et si c'était lui, le meurtrier ? se demanda soudainement le jeune homme, observant le visage amusé de son compagnon. On ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il faisait preuve de compassion envers les « jouets » de Bellatrix. Et d'un autre côté, encore une fois, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une telle chose ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, peu importe à quel point il y réfléchissait, peu importe à qui il pouvait bien penser, aucune raison ne lui semblait _valable_.

\- Toi, tu es en train de te prendre la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être est-ce que je peux t'aider, proposa le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

\- Je repensais à cette histoire de massacre, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que l'on serait mort. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça a apporté à la personne ? Surtout, qu'au final, elle est morte aussi puisqu'elle se retrouve avec nous donc, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle a gagné ?

\- Le droit d'être un élève-Dieu ? Je ne sais pas mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il serait intéressant de savoir le pourquoi.

\- Et le comment, ajouta Harry.

\- Ah non, le comment je m'en contrefiche. Imagine on a été criblé de balles ? Qui a envie d'apprendre ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de poser sa prochaine question, qu'il savait dangereuse :

\- Et… tes souvenirs ?

Immédiatement, tout le corps du jeune homme se crispa alors qu'il tentait de garder son sourire.

\- Quoi, mes souvenirs ? Tu essayes de savoir si j'étais en couple de mon vivant ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Tu te souviens si tu étais en couple ?

Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage, répondant à sa place.

\- Apparemment mon métier était plus important que mes relations… Je sais que j'étais écrivain, et un assez bon, ou en tout cas assez intéressant, pour faire une présentation à l'Université.

\- Mais tu ne te souviens de rien quant à ta famille ?

\- Non Potter, je ne me souviens de rien, trancha d'une voix glacée son compagnon. Je ne sais pas si mes parents étaient des personnes aimantes, je ne sais pas si ma mère aimait jardiner et mon père cuisiner, ou l'inverse. Je ne sais pas si je cumulais les coups d'un soir ou si je vivais une relation passionnée avec quelqu'un, je sais simplement que j'étais écrivain.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de grimacer. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, j'essaye de trouver une solution pour qu'on garde le peu de souvenirs qu'il nous reste, tu comprends ?

\- Mais est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de se souvenir ?

\- Comment ça ?

Le futur Dieu essaya de trouver quoi répondre en observant le visage de Draco, sans succès.

\- On a besoin de nos souvenirs de simple mortel pour se rappeler de faire preuve d'humanité, essaya Harry.

\- Et si on se souvenait seulement des mauvais moments ? Et si tout ce dont on arrivait à se souvenir était ce qui menaçait de nous rendre fou de notre vivant ? Ne risquerait-on pas de finir par devenir une divinité infernale ?

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'Harry essayait de déterminer si oui ou non l'étranger en face de lui aurait pu être capable de tous les tuer. Mais la question sans réponse revenait sans cesse : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi suis-je mort ?

Le jeune homme retourna devant sa sphère, qui clignotait toujours aussi désagréablement, et se décida à faire son boulot d'apprenti-Dieu : il annonça le premier nom affiché sur l'écran. Ce dernier afficha une nouvelle petite fenêtre qui se superposa sur celle affichant les noms, annonçant sans détour : cette requête n'est plus admissible. Cause : décédé.

Super, et en plus ses croyants mourraient plus vite qu'il ne pouvait répondre à leurs prières, être Dieu c'était vraiment un métier ingrat.

En maugréant, Harry supprima les requêtes devenues obsolètes, paramétrant sa sphère pour qu'elle les supprime automatiquement à l'avenir, il n'avait pas besoin d'une machine pour lui rappeler qu'il ne faisait pas un très bon boulot. Enfin, il s'intéressa à sa première requête.

Une nouvelle fenêtre apparut mais, cette fois, il put voir le lézard qui le priait si désespérément. C'était un lézard ayant déjà un certain âge, mais leur espérance de vie était tellement courte qu'il aurait été bien difficile de faire face à un petit. Ses écailles étaient d'un vert passable, probablement polies avec soin chaque matin, mais elles ne revêtaient rien de grandiose. Une chose qui surprit Harry fut les dernières évolutions de son espèce. Ce qui leur servait de nids avait droit à une couche de feuilles tressées entre elles, servant probablement de couverture lorsque le temps se rafraîchissait. Le lézard en lui-même avait des pattes arrière bien plus robustes que ce qu'avait connu le Dieu lui-même, et ses pattes avant, au contraire, étaient devenues bien plus maniables alors que sa tête semblait avoir été redressée de manière à lui permettre de voir plus facilement ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Bref, le lézard semblait s' _humaniser_ et il ne faudrait que peu de temps, quelques dizaines de décennies, avant qu'il, en tout cas ses descendants, ne soit capable de se mettre totalement debout.

Le petit lézard, mais tout lui semblait petit de là où il se trouvait, s'adressait à une statuette placée sur un monticule de terre, à côté de son nid. Harry arqua ses sourcils alors qu'elle lui apparaissait petit à petit. Ça le _représentait_ , ou en tout cas, le représentait sous sa forme de lézarde, une forme dressée sur ses pattes arrière, la gueule ouverte, probablement prête à déchiqueter un ennemi imaginaire.

\- Oh Grande Aya, j'en appelle à ta miséricorde et à ta bienveillance, aide-moi à conquérir l'amour de mon existence, gémissait le lézard.

Il avait oublié que son incarnation allait rejoindre les Ancêtres et devenir une sorte de Saint pour son peuple. Ah, il ne pourrait donc jamais échapper à sa carrière de lézarde, quelle tristesse.

Mais Harry pensa aussi à un autre problème : comment leur répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas apparaître devant lui et n'avait pas franchement envie de caracoler de requête en requête sous les traits d'une chèvre ou d'il ne savait trop quoi. Il en était à s'emmêler les cheveux lorsque la solution lui vient du lézard lui-même : il alla se coucher après une dernière prière passionnée envers l'ancienne cheffe.

\- Voilà la solution ! Je n'ai qu'à lui parler dans ses songes, comme ça, je ne vais pas connaître le bonheur de devoir brouter et je n'aurais pas la crainte de le rendre aveugle en apparaissant sous ma forme actuelle ou quelque chose du genre !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait le futur Dieu se pencha vers le petit lézard et se mit à murmurer doucement sa réponse :

\- Pour ta belle, il suffit de lui apporter l'objet le plus précieux à ses yeux. Débrouille-toi pour connaître ses désirs, si c'est une perle, trouve-la-lui, si elle veut quelque chose qui serait impossible pour toi changer le courant de la rivière, libérer les lézards martyrisés ou prendre le pouvoir, je t'aiderais. Entends ma réponse petite chose et n'oublie pas de remercier Harry Salazar pour sa bonté.

Seul un ronflement lui répondit, le faisant rouler des yeux avant de se redresser, à la recherche de sa prochaine requête à entendre. Plus que 65 demandes claironnait vaillamment l'écran. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

La seconde requête concernait une famille se plaignant de sa pauvreté, personne n'arrivait à rapporter quoique ce soit lors des chasses, alors même que toute la famille participait, et ils ne survivaient que grâce à leurs voisins qui acceptaient de leur donner des restes. Mais cela ne suffisait plus à les nourrir, la mère attendant un nouveau petit ce qui poussait leur famille au nombre de cinq membres. C'était le père qui priait la statuette, représentant une nouvelle fois Aya et non Harry, suppliant pour une solution qui leur permettrait de vivre dignement. Il était temps d'ouvrir de nouveaux horizons :

\- Cher enfant, si tu es trop maladroit pour chasser, essaye de pêcher dans la rivière qui borde le clan. Si cela ne suffit pas, prends tes enfants et emmène-les au nord, vous-y trouverez des animaux qui ne mangent que de l'herbe. Il vous suffira de les déplacer vers le clan et de les mettre dans un enclos que vous aurez construit auparavant. Pour l'enclos, tu peux le construire tels les murs d'une tanière en terre séchée mais tu auras besoin de quelque chose pour refermer l'ouverture, à toi de trouver.

Non mais, il n'allait pas tout leur dire non plus, ça serait trop facile se dit Harry alors même qu'il se débrouillait, en abattant quelques arbres de son doigt, pour diriger un troupeau d'ovins vers le clan, comme promis. Il espérait que cela suffirait mais il ne savait pas à quel point ces membres étaient maladroits. Bref, à surveiller.

La prochaine fut un couple de lézards âgés qui pleuraient la perte de leur fils unique, mort d'il ne savait trop quoi, et qui désespéraient d'avoir un autre petit. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien adopter un orphelin et se mit à la quête de leur prochain petit. Il finit par trouver un clan à quelques kilomètres de son peuple qui, à son grand soulagement, était, lui aussi, composé d'un peuple de lézards. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait puisque, de toute évidence, une partie avait été décimée par une épidémie, laissant plusieurs orphelins et de nombreux lézards déboussolés devant le carnage qui s'étendait devant eux. Heureusement pour lui, malgré l'aurore pointant le bout de son nez, de nombreux lézards dormaient encore et il put se pencher vers eux pour leur murmurer de rejoindre le clan voisin qui les accueillerait volontiers, en tout cas s'ils venaient avec de la nourriture en cadeaux. Il choisit l'orphelin lui semblant le plus robuste et le plus sain et lui susurra de se rendre à la tanière des parents esseulés, lui promettant un nouveau foyer.

Fort de ce qu'il considérait être ses premières réussites, il continua une dizaine de minutes avant de s'assurer des conditions de vie de ses protégés. Heureusement pour le lézard amoureux, la lézarde qui l'intéressait ne voulait qu'une preuve de sa capacité à la protéger. Au vu de leurs blessures en train de cicatriser, le jeune Dieu supposait qu'ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ait réussi à maîtriser l'autre, concluant à un nouveau foyer. Ses lézards n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un peuple doux, de toute évidence.

Bien, au moins ça de fait, pensa avec satisfaction Harry avant de se pencher vers la famille maladroite… et de soupirer en voyant les petits lézards essayaient désespérément de rapatrier les moutons dans leur enclos. Il obligea le troupeau à se diriger sagement vers les barrières à l'aide de son souffle, provoquant une bourrasque de vent qui, heureusement, ne blessa personne. Il refusait de faire plus pour les aider, il fallait que son peuple _apprenne_.

Enfin, il s'intéressa à la famille qu'il avait recomposé. Il eut un sourire en les observant vivre, les vieux parents étaient en train de lézarder pendant que leur nouveau fils s'occupait de faire à manger, mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsque la mère se tourna pour l'engueuler, lui criant qu'il était trop lent et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il savait _ce qui l'attendait._ Harry garda un œil sur eux et pu donc voir le vieux père se diriger vers l'enfant pour le mordre à une patte, le plaquant au sol. Le futur Dieu était éberlué devant un tel comportement. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il avait entendu leurs prières et avait fait de son mieux pour y répondre, et ainsi donner une nouvelle famille à un orphelin, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu se passer ainsi !

Une sourde colère l'envahit alors qu'il les écoutait s'en prendre au petit :

\- Pour qui te prends-tu, à nous faire attendre ? Tu n'es qu'un sang-mêlé qu'on a accepté au sein de notre famille, petit bâtard.

Un sang-mêlé ? Qu'est-ce que ces idiots racontaient ?

Mais en observant attentivement le petit lézard, Harry remarqua qu'il était plus long et plus haut que ses « parents ». D'ailleurs, il était étonnant de voir qu'il courbait l'échine alors qu'il aurait facilement pu se débarrasser d'eux d'un coup de queue. Pour ce qui était des écailles de son petit protégé, elles étaient, somme toute, assez banales, d'un brun clair.

Le futur-Dieu soupira, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Peu importe l'espèce, il y avait toujours des _déchets_. Laissant libre court à sa colère, il se concentra en pointant un doigt en direction de sa statuette, laquelle s'embrasa sans un bruit avant de tomber sur leur nid, le feu dévorant rapidement tout ce qui était à sa portée, s'enflammant avec délice au contact des feuilles sèches. Très vite, la tanière ne devint qu'un tombeau de fumée et la petite famille ne put rien faire si ce n'est observer la chute de leur maison, sous les gémissements de la vieille lézarde qui se tortillait au sol, priant les Ancêtres pour qu'ils soient épargnés. Mais rapidement, au grand mécontentement du jeune homme, les parents se tournèrent vers le petit, reportant la faute de l'incendie sur lui, le frappant de leurs queues et mordant chaque partie de son corps ayant le malheur d'être à leur portée. Un cri frustré s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il envisageait de les immoler pour les punir de ce manque flagrant de piété. Le reste du clan accourra en sentant la fumée se répandre dans le clan mais ils ne purent rien faire pour les aider. Personne n'aida le petit et, pire, ceux avec qui il était arrivé dans le clan, détournèrent le regard, à la grande incompréhension d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait comment pouvait-on choisir de ne rien faire alors que cela se passait sous son nez ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, résistant à l'envie grandissante de réduire en cendres le clan entier, et attendit patiemment que la nuit ne tombe, ce qui ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver. Il se pencha ensuite sur les vieux lézards qui avaient prié pour avoir un enfant, dormant à la belle étoile le temps que leur tanière ne soit reconstruite, et leur susurra qu'ils étaient de mauvais croyants, leur promettant milles morts s'ils ne libéraient pas l'enfant de leur emprise. A leur réveil, le futur Dieu pensa avoir résolu le problème mais il lui suffit de détourner le regard une seconde pour, qu'en se retournant, il découvrit un spectacle qui lui glaça les sangs son premier sacrifice humain. Enfin, lézard.

Le couple des vieux lézards avait, en effet, traîné par la peau du cou le plus jeune jusqu'à la grande place, pile devant la statue d'un mètre d'Aya la Grande. Tout le clan était rassemblé autour d'eux et certains hochaient la tête alors que la lézarde, qui semblait exaltée, leur jurait qu'elle avait parlé avec leur Dieu et qu'il lui avait exigé l'enfant comme preuve de leur croyance et de leur fidélité. Ce fut le vieux lézard qui annonça qu'il serait celui mettant à mort le petit. Ce dernier gémissait et tremblait de tout ses membres mais personne n'eut l'idée de se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Harry eut un temps d'hésitation ne valait-il pas mieux tous les tuer et repartir à zéro avec un autre peuple ? Sa planète en fourmillait après tout, il aurait été très facile d'incendier leur misérable clan et de voir ailleurs. Mais non, décida le futur Dieu, il était encore temps de remettre de l'ordre parmi ce peuple d'imbéciles et de leur apprendre ce que voulait réellement leur Dieu.

Et sur ces pensées, il foudroya sur place les deux lézards. Lui-même était surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire et il regarda ses doigts comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant. Etait-ce réellement lui qui venait de mettre à mort deux êtres vivants ? Bah, le principal était que cela avait fonctionné le petit était sauf, même s'il continuait à gémir, et le clan n'osait plus bouger devant ce qu'il restait de leurs voisins. Lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir à leur tour, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit et frottèrent ses écailles des leurs, cherchant à le réconforter face à cette épreuve. Le message était passé.

Le jeune homme soupira, un mal de crâne tenace ayant prit possession de son corps. Il était certain qu'il venait de sauver d'innombrables victimes qui auraient péri il ne savait trop comment pour le remercier de sa « protection » mais une partie de lui était étonnée de ne pas avoir tressailli devant ce qu'il avait fait. Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas _réellement_ pensé à les foudroyer sur place, il voulait seulement les arrêter dans leur folie et, de toute évidence, son pouvoir avait fait le reste à sa place.

Donc c'était ça, être un Dieu ? Il regarda une nouvelle fois ses mains, les tenant devant son visage. Tant de pouvoir c'était… Grisant. Et effrayant.

\- Harry, cria Bellatrix, sa tête joyeuse apparaissant à travers la porte, tu ne devineras jamais !

Il eut, un instant, peur qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il venait de faire, peur qu'elle ne le juge et qu'elle ne se mette à penser qu'il était probablement le meurtrier insensible mais non, elle ne lui dit absolument rien à ce sujet et ne regarda même pas sa planète.

\- Quoi ? finit par demander le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Il y a un putain de monde derrière ces portes !

\- Quoi ? répéta, un peu plus vivement, Harry, inquiet pour la santé mentale de sa « camarade ».

Est-ce qu'elle avait, au moins, compris qu'ils avaient devant eux des dizaines et des dizaines de planètes habitées ?

\- Hermione et Ron ont parlé avec Einsten qui a dit, je cite : « Mais, vraiment, vous me surprenez, je n'ai pas vu un seul de votre groupe à l'extérieur. Vous n'aimez pas le jardin ? ». Du coup, ils lui ont demandé de leur montrer de quoi il parlait et, effectivement, il y a un putain d'extérieur à cette prison vitrée ! On n'est pas au milieu de la Galaxie mais en haut d'une falaise, viens voir !

Quoi ?

Harry la suivit en courant, elle venait de détaler comme un cabris, et put voir, qu'en effet, les façades vitrées étaient à présent ouvertes et donnaient sur une vue que personne n'avait pris la peine d'imaginer. Il poussa un petit sifflement émerveillé en observant Ron et Remus se jeter dans l'herbe comme deux chiens fous, Neville et Hagrid discutant en suivant un chemin de pierres, disparaissant derrière des arbres dont les longues branches ployaient sous le poids des feuilles d'un vert tendre. Il dut se frotter les yeux, et se pincer, pour être certain qu'il ne dormait pas. Il ne cilla même pas alors que Tom se glissait auprès de lui avec un sourire.

\- Einstein nous a traité d'imbéciles lorsqu'il a compris que nous ne savions pas ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Il a même traité Ron de « jeune faon peureux », tu imagines ?

\- C'est… C'est incroyable, souffla Harry alors que ses yeux embrassaient tout ce qu'il voyait.

Ils étaient en effet proche d'une falaise, le plateau s'évanouissant brutalement pour donner sur des vallées verdoyantes, mais il s'intéressait surtout à ce qui se trouvât à sa gauche, là où venaient de disparaître Neville et Hagrid. C'était un véritable jardin d'Eden, des narcisses et jonquilles côtoyant des rosiers dont les fleurs se faisaient un plaisir d'embaumer l'air. Les cerisiers étaient, pour une grande partie, en fleurs, à côté de noyers qui s'amusaient à éclater leurs fruits sur le sol.

\- Je sais que ça rappelle mon grand âge mais ma parole, il n'y a plus de saison, s'amusa Pomona.

Et, en effet, il n'y avait plus de saisons. Ou plutôt, est-ce qu'il aurait été attendu que le temps suive le cours des saisons alors même qu'ils étaient morts et en passe, pour certains, de devenir des Dieux ? Harry supposait que non mais, même s'il trouvait cela logique, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était déroutant à regarder. Il adressa un sourire à l'Anglaise, amusé.

\- Ah, cher Harry ! Voudriez-vous vous promener avec moi, _my dear_ ? A moins que vous ne soyez trop occupé avec vos petits ?

\- Je viens avec plaisir.

Ils suivirent le chemin emprunté par Hagrid et Neville quelques temps plus tôt et s'émerveillèrent devant les champs de coquelicots et de raisins qui s'étalaient devant eux. Harry prit une grappe de raisin et dû résister à l'envie d'y coller son visage pour mieux en ressentir l'odeur. Son incapacité à savourer gustativement ce qu'il voyait le frustrer au plus haut point mais il réussit à se détourner pour écouter la vieille dame.

\- Et, comme je vous le disais, mon peuple est un peuple semi-aquatique. Ils ont construit un village entièrement sur l'eau et se déplacent sur des radeaux de fortune, alors même qu'ils auraient très bien pu se contenter de vivre sur la terre ferme. J'ai essayé de les faire migrer mais ceux qui m'ont entendu n'ont absolument rien voulu entendre, ou alors ils avaient tout oublié au réveil, allez savoir. J'en suis à me demander s'ils ne seraient pas semblables aux dauphins et auraient, eux aussi, besoin et de l'eau et de l'air pour survivre.

\- Ça alors, c'est remarquable, s'enthousiasma Harry. En comparaison, les miens en sont à construire des petites huttes en terre, des tanières en réalité, et j'ai pu remarquer que, petit à petit, leurs colonnes vertébrales sont en train de se redresser. Allez savoir, d'ici quelques siècles, ils devraient réussir à se tenir sur leurs deux jambes, comme vous et moi.

\- Et bien, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Au fait, avez-vous essayé de les faire interagir avec d'autres peuples ? Les miens s'y refusent, j'ai bien peur que ce soit un peuple très peureux, ce qui est bien dommage.

\- J'ai retrouvé un clan dont l'espèce ressemblait aux miens et je les ai fait regrouper mais il y a eu plusieurs problèmes, dont, étrangement, du racisme ou de la xénophobie, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Ah, « la peur de l'étranger », quel fléau !

Leur discussion continua ainsi pendant presque une heure, conversant de tout et de rien, s'amusant des erreurs sans graves conséquences de leurs protégés avant que l'esprit d'Harry ne soit, une nouvelle fois, préoccupé par la raison de leur arrivée en ces lieux étranges.

\- Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à qui pourrait être notre meurtrier ?

Pomona s'arrêta de marcher pour le regarder, l'obligeant à s'arrêter à son tour. Elle plissa les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait quoi lui répondre.

\- Je pense, _my dear_ , qu'il vaut mieux ne pas croire tout ce que l'on nous dit. Mais, si cette créature nous a dit la vérité et que nous sommes morts… Et bien, que pouvons-nous y changer ? Quelque chose me préoccupe bien plus que cela…

\- La perte de nos souvenirs ?

\- Oui, en effet. Hermione a trouvé une solution de fortune, comme on disait de mon temps, et a ramené des carnets pour tout le monde mais… Que faire pour ce que nous avons déjà oublié ? C'est effrayant, n'est-ce pas, à quel point la mémoire peut se révéler fragile. J'ai consigné tout ce dont je me souvenais et chaque jour j'écris ce qui me reviens mais pour ce qui est déjà perdu… Que pouvons-nous y changer ? Je me demande…

\- Oui ?

Pomona lui adressa un triste sourire avant d'hausser les épaules, l'air dubitative par ce qu'elle allait dire :

\- Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un moyen d'arrêter cet oubli programmé mais qu'est-ce que cela serait si ce n'est une potion ?

Le futur Dieu était en train d'y réfléchir lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri déchirant percer le silence. Ils se regardèrent, figés, avec l'impression que quelque chose d'atroce venait de se produire. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent derrière eux et, après un dernier regard entendu, ils coururent dans leur direction, rejoints, très vite, par Neville et les grandes jambes d'Hagrid. Ils arrivèrent ensemble auprès des autres élèves, rassemblés autour d'une Pansy en larmes. Hermione tentait, avec l'aide de Remus, de l'interroger mais ils n'obtinrent que des sanglots étranglés en réponse. Pomona s'avança vers eux, prenant, une nouvelle fois, la situation en mains en l'entourant de ses bras réconfortants.

\- Et bien, _my dear_ , que se passe-t-il ? Quel est le sens de tout ce raffut ?

\- Je… Je… tenta désespérément d'expliquer la jeune femme avant d'abandonner pour cacher son visage entre ses mains.

Harry regardait le couple formé par les deux femmes et s'attendait à tout moment à ce que sa comparse ne finisse par expliquer que le bruit était elle en train de chuter d'un pommier ou il ne savait quoi lorsque Ron fut le premier à réaliser la situation :

\- Je ne vois pas le professeur Slughorn, quelqu'un sait où il est ?

Un gémissement déchirant sorti du corps de la jeune femme et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle alors qu'elle refusait de montrer son visage. Ron s'avança vers elle, reposant sa question :

\- Pansy, tu sais où est le professeur ? Je sais qu'il voulait être seul pour faire le tour de l'école mais il aurait dû revenir depuis le temps, tu l'as vu ?

\- Je… Je…

\- Le professeur est mort, annonça Tom, sans un regard pour la jeune femme éplorée.

Cette affirmation fit glousser Harry. Ils étaient tous morts, après tout. L'expression glaciale finit par les inquiéter et des murmures se propagèrent dans leur petit groupe.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? finit par demander Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de jeter un rapide regard vers Pansy, qui sanglotait toujours autant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais… J'ai vu le professeur Slughorn tombait du haut de la falaise.

\- Il est tombé ? Mais il faut qu'on le retrouve, il est peut-être blessé ! s'écria Ron, s'apprêtant déjà à faire demi-tour pour courir en direction du pied de la falaise.

Blaise l'arrêta, fixant de ses yeux sombres le regard impassible de Tom.

\- Je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard pour lui. N'est-ce pas, Tom ?

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi vous dites cela ? Qu'importe, laisse-moi passer, je vais y aller !

\- J'ai regardé ce qu'il y a en-dessous de la falaise, continua Tom comme s'il n'était pas réellement parmi eux, il n'y a rien.

Le cœur divin d'Harry manqua un battement alors que son visage devenait livide.

 _Quoi ?_

Seuls les gémissements désespérés de Pansy répondirent à sa question.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop frustré, j'espère ?

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer, par ailleurs; je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterais le prochain chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que je pars... à Malte pour une semaine ! (Et que je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance parce que j'aime vivre dangereusement) voila voila.

Ne me haïssez pas trop s'il vous plaît (ou ne le montrez pas aha). Puis, avec la chance que j'ai, je vais probablement aligner les coups de soleil et mourir lorsque je reprendrais un train de vie de... Vrai adulte ayant des horaires de bureaux (yeurk). Mais promis, je finirais par publier le prochain chapitre et, cette fois, je répondrais à la principale question qui est; quel est le petit con qui a osé faire un massacre ?

A vos paris donc et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Je vous avoue que j'ai (un peu) honte d'avoir pris autant de temps, surtout que ce chap est légèrement plus court que le premier donc... Voilà voilà mais le voici !

J'en profite pour rappeler quelque chose, puisqu'on m'a déjà fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises; OUI cette histoire va vous faire penser à Nous les Dieux de Bernard Werber. Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je donc qu'une horrible plagieuse ? J'ose répondre que non. Le "problème" (en tout cas, ça n'en était pas un pour moi mais j'ai l'impression que certains ont du mal avec ça) c'est que Werber est le premier a avoir eu l'idée d'écrire sur "Comment un Dieu devient... un Dieu ?" et donc à créé toute une histoire sur une école des Dieux, qui se passerait à Aeden of course. Bref, évidemment certains éléments ici vont, si vous avez eu l'occasion de lire son oeuvre, vous y faire penser.

Pour l'anecdote, je n'ai commencé à relire ces livres (i tomes), il y a deux semaines, juste après avoir bouclé le chap III en gros... Et vous savez quoi ? C'est dingue à quel point on retient certaines choses et que d'autres s'oublient complètement.

Oh et j'ai pensé à plusieurs moments que Werber devait, probablement, être un peu dingue parce que certains axes de ses livres, bon il les a écrit en 2003 aussi hein ça joue, étaient... Malaisants. Genre... Avec un grand M, m'voyez ?

Bref, je ferme la parenthèse sur ce sujet. Je vous rassure donc, si jamais c'était nécessaire, tout ce qui est écrit ici provient à 85% de mon cerveau. Et si certains d'entre vous pensent à écrire une histoire sur une formation des Dieux... Bordel, dites-le moi que je vienne la lire ! Ce genre est beaucoup trop sous-estimé (j'en ai marre des vampires déso pas déso et ne parlons même pas des Omegaverse JE N EN PEUX PLUS).

Une seule demande: Enjoy !

* * *

\- Ou plutôt, il n'y a qu'un amas de nuages, impossible de savoir ce qu'il se trouve en-dessous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! poussa dans un cri furieux Ron avant de se jeter sur la jeune femme, toujours en pleurs.

Hagrid et Blaise le poussèrent en arrière et le retinrent alors que ses mains s'élançaient pour l'étrangler.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait, son corps refusant de bouger alors que ses neurones s'activaient désespérément. Il y avait eu un meurtre, ici, dans ce simulacre de jardin d'Eden ? Impossible, ne cessait de clamer son esprit. Et surtout pourquoi ?

Attirée par les cris, la boule étincelante de bleue arriva, suivi d'un être qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis un moment : le petit être qui les avait « accueilli » à leur arrivée.

\- Pourquoi faire un tel boucan par une si belle journée ? piailla la boule en voletant autour de leur groupe avant de s'intéresser à Pansy. Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ? Votre peuple ne vous plaît plus ? Il ne fait pas ce que vous lui demandez de faire ? Vous n'avez qu'à les tuer et passer à un autre qui vous contentera, voilà tout !

Harry crut entendre un « oups » de la boule alors que la jeune femme semblait prête à se noyer dans ses larmes. Il s'avança et essaya de comprendre les événements :

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement, quelqu'un le sait ? Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur serait tombé de la falaise ?

Il répugnait à l'idée de dire que le malheureux avait été poussé, Ron était toujours aussi décidé à régler le compte de la suspecte de… Euh, déicide supposée ?

Mais elle fut incapable de lui répondre et il décida donc de s'intéresser au reste de leur groupe rassemblé. Ce fut, une nouvelle fois, Tom qui s'avança pour partager ses suppositions :

\- Je crois qu'ils se sont disputés, c'est, en tout cas, le scénario le plus logique.

\- Ou alors quelque chose a surpris le professeur qui est tombé et elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour le sauver, suggéra à son tour Draco. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle ne peut pas nous répondre, elle est toujours sous le choc et expérimente le « syndrome du survivant ».

Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul à répugner à ce qu'il fût, pourtant, le plus évident.

\- Tant qu'elle ne peut s'exprimer, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement. Je propose que l'on rentre boire une tasse de thé et que nous nous calmions, déclara Pomona avec son timbre habituel.

Chacun jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la falaise, incertains quant à la marche à suivre en une telle situation. Au final, ils ne bougèrent pas ce fut la boule qui les retint, après avoir suivi la conversation.

\- L'un des élèves est tombé de la falaise, c'est ça ? Eh bien, ça arrive, pas de quoi en faire un tel drame ! Et moi qui pensais que quelque chose d'important s'était passé, soupira la boule avant de voleter de manière taquine autour du petit être.

Ces mots les plongèrent dans une profonde stupéfaction. Il venait de se passer un probable meurtre mais ce « n'était pas un drame » ?

Son compagnon toussota avant de redresser les épaules et de prendre la parole :

\- Ce que ma collègue essaye de dire c'est… Qu'il n'est pas réellement mort, votre ami. Il est tombé de la falaise de l'oubli et est simplement retourné sur Terre. Il s'est réincarné, quoi.

Les plus athéistes d'entre eux se regardèrent, n'osant croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ainsi donc, tous ces mythes autour des cycles de réincarnations étaient dans le vrai ?

\- Enfin bref, il a tout oublié de son voyage parmi nous et est probablement en train de naître, si ce n'est déjà fait, pendant que nous parlons et que nous regrettons, évidemment, tous sa perte.

Ron était le plus sceptique parmi eux. Il fronçait les sourcils, incapable de se résoudre à pardonner à celle qui avait conduit à la perte de son professeur.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que, puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de crime à proprement parlé, il n'y aura donc pas de peine ?

\- Mais qui te dit que c'est Pansy, la responsable ? s'insurgea Hermione en le fusillant du regard alors que ses bras tenaient toujours avec douceur la jeune femme éplorée.

\- Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ?

\- Peut-être celui qui nous a envoyé ici, suggéra Fleur, une jeune femme qui, comme Luna, ne prenait que très rarement la parole, à tel point que beaucoup la fixèrent avec surprise en entendant le son de sa voix.

Un vent de panique tenta de s'immiscer entre eux mais Pansy émit un dernier sanglot avant de se décider à parler :

\- Ce… C'est… Il a dit… Il m'a demandé si j'étais la meurtrièèèère, gémit-elle avant de laisser échapper un long gémissement désespéré et de retourner entre les bras protecteurs d'Hermione.

\- Bon… Au moins, on avance, remarqua Blaise en se grattant d'un air perplexe son crâne, incertain quant à la démarche à suivre en de pareilles circonstances.

Harry arqua ses sourcils alors qu'il se surprenait à rester aussi calme face à la situation à laquelle ils faisaient face. Plus que calme, il se sentait quelque peu désabusé, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner, et en même temps, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu le surprendre après avoir appris qu'il était mort et était devenu un apprenti-Dieu ?

Ils finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur de l'école, Hermione et Blaise s'occupant d'installer confortablement Pansy dans le canapé et Pomona alla faire du thé. Lorsqu'elle revint avec les tasses fumantes, une odeur de camomille se répandit dans la pièce, faisant grimacer certains au souvenir du goût insipide que possédait cette boisson.

\- Je te dirais bien de la boire d'une traite mais puisqu'il paraît que les dieux ne consomment pas de nourriture organique… Eh bien, respire profondément au-dessus, la camomille devrait te calmer un peu et t'aider à reprendre le fil de tes pensées.

Heureusement que Pomona était là, se dit avec soulagement Harry, observant la scène de son fauteuil, Tom s'étant installé sur l'accoudoir de droite après lui avoir demandé l'autorisation silencieusement. Au final, ils étaient peut-être une bande de bras-cassés en tant que Dieux, le mot « apprenti » prenait tout son sens dans un tel environnement, mais en tant que défunts, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ils s'adaptaient.

Pansy se calma peu à peu, et ils durent se retenir de soupirer de contentement face à ce silence bienvenu, et fut finalement prête à relater ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- J'étais en train de faire le tour de l'école lorsque Slughorn m'a proposé de m'accompagner. J'ai accepté et nous avons parlé de nos peuples jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au bord de la falaise. J'ai le vertige alors je lui ai demandé à ce que nous ne nous approchions pas plus du bord mais il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il y avait en bas et m'a donc laissé en arrière. Soudainement, il s'est mis à me poser des questions sur l'identité possible du meurtrier, me demandant ce dont je me souvenais exactement de mon ancienne vie, ce que j'aimais dans mes études et plus il me posait des questions, plus il paraissait évident qu'il me… soupçonnait ! dit-elle alors que ses yeux étaient à nouveau baignés de larmes mais, après avoir repris une inspiration de l'infusion, elle s'obligea à les chasser de ses doigts et à continuer à parler. Je lui ai demandé s'il pensait que j'étais le coupable et si oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le pensait mais il n'a fait que s'approcher de moi sans répondre avant de me dire qu'il se souvenait d'une Pansy dont se plaignait un prof car cette personne, moi à ce qu'il disait, était hargneuse dans ses études de droit et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour écraser les autres et avoir la meilleure place. Je ne me souviens absolument pas avoir été ainsi j'aimais mes études et je révisais toutes les nuits mais écraser quelqu'un ? Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose ! Mais lui ne cessait de dire que plus il y pensait et plus il lui paraissait évident que ça pouvait être moi, qu'il aurait suffi qu'à un examen capital je me retrouve en dernière place, que je ne puisse choisir la filière qui m'intéressait pour que je pète un câble et... Et… Je n'arrivais plus à supporter ce qu'il disait, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son ami qui se plaignait de moi, que j'avais très bien pu oublier la personne que j'étais mais qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je sois certaine qu'il était impossible que ce soit moi, comme si j'aurai pu faire du mal à une mouche de mon vivant ! J'ai tenté de partir et…

\- Et ? demanda doucement Hermione en lui pressant la main, impassible alors que certains s'échangeaient des regards agités.

Et si le professeur avait dit la vérité ?

\- Il m'a attrapé par le bras et quand je me suis mise à hurler il a dit que… Qu'il avait besoin de savoir qui était celui ou celle qui l'avait tué, qu'il savait que j'aurais pu en être capable car… Car… Oh mon dieu, gémit Pansy en plongeant son visage entre ses mains, le corps parcouru de sanglots.

Blaise lui tapota gauchement le dos, le temps qu'elle se reprenne une nouvelle fois.

\- Il a dit que j'avais tué quelqu'un quand j'étais vivante ! jeta la jeune femme, le visage blême et les yeux rougis. Quelqu'un se serait suicidé à cause de moi, à cause de mon comportement de garce impitoyable ! Il me faisait mal à force de me serrer alors j'ai pris de l'élan et je l'ai poussé pour qu'il me lâche mais… Il a glissé et est tombé de la falaise. Je ne le voulais pas, je le jure, finit-elle en résistant vaillamment à une nouvelle vague de sanglots.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards, essayant de savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, mais qui aurait bien pu le savoir ? Ce n'était pas normal de devoir faire face à une telle situation, en réalité, rien n'était normal depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux. La boule mit fin au silence désagréable, s'éclaircissant la voix en voletant dans la pièce, insensible aux légers reniflements émis par la jeune femme :

\- Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, il n'y a pas eu de meurtre à proprement parler, dans le terme d' « apprenti-Dieu » il y a « Dieu » après tout. J'ai envoyé mon collègue s'assurer de la nouvelle identité de notre ami et, ainsi, de nous rassurer, tous.

Ron émit un sifflement méprisant alors qu'il jugeait du regard l'être :

\- Peu importe ce que vous me direz, à mes yeux il y a eu meurtre. Elle l'a poussé et l'a fait précipiter de la falaise, ce qui a conduit à sa disparition de ces lieux, peu importe où nous nous trouvons.

\- Comme je le disais, tenta la boule avant de se faire couper la parole.

\- Pourra-t-il revenir ? demanda Pomona en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'attitude du rouquin, s'assurant qu'il n'essaierait pas de se jeter, une nouvelle fois, sur la jeune femme.

Oh, un ange qui passe, s'amusa Harry, acerbe face au manque de réaction de la stupide boule. Cette dernière voleta sur place mais tous connaissaient la réponse qui tardait à venir.

\- Eh bien… Peut-être ? hasarda-t-elle.

\- C'est oui ou c'est non, s'énerva Ron en faisant mine de se lever de sa place alors qu'Hagrid, un homme réactif, posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Disons que… Les rares fois où une telle situation est arrivée… Nous n'avons jamais vu de « retour d'un apprenti-Dieu », il, ou elle, vivait simplement sa vie avant de retourner attendre sa prochaine réincarnation.

Ron fusillait du regard Pansy, qui fit tout pour éviter son regard, tout en marmonnant des insultes. Il est vrai que la situation était difficile pour tout le monde ils perdaient un camarade et Ron perdait cette particularité qui lui permettait de garder ses souvenirs, à savoir une personne avec qui les partager.

\- Allons, allons, ne faites pas une telle tête ! Puisque je vous dis qu'il va bien ! Il est simplement redevenu humain, et mortel, mais, et avouez que tout le monde n'a pas une telle chance, il sera surveillé et protégé par pas moins d'une dizaine de Dieux, enfin d'apprentis mais c'est déjà pas mal, non ? piailla la boule en essayant de partager son optimisme. Je suis certain que notre stagiaire a retrouvé la trace de ce cher professeur !

Un timide toussotement se fit entendre à ce moment et tous les regards se braquèrent sur le dernier venu le petit être dont les traits ressemblaient à ceux d'un rat et qui aurait probablement tout donné plutôt que d'être celui annonçant la terrible nouvelle :

\- Hum… Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix en observant le bout de ses chaussures.

La boule s'envola à tire d'aile, tournant autour de son collègue dans un bourdonnement agité.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas encore né ? Cela arrive, parfois il faut un peu de temps…

\- Hum non, je crois bien qu'il n'est pas sur Terre.

\- Quoi ? raisonna la voix de Ron dans la pièce étrangement silencieuse.

Le petit homme rentra les épaules, rapetissant son corps en se maudissant d'être ici. Il savait qu'il aurait dû envoyer le stagiaire, bordel…

\- Einstein a vérifié. Il n'est pas sur Terre et je ne crois pas qu'il y sera, du moins, pas dans cette vie.

Un gémissement piteux sortit des lèvres pleines de Pansy alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche, muet sous la stupeur. Harry fronça les sourcils, incertain alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la situation.

\- Mais… Est-ce que ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'est peut-être pas mort ?

\- Je suis certain de l'avoir vu tomber, se fit entendre Tom, insensible à l'espoir que l'apprenti-Dieu tentait de faire naître.

Merci Tom, pensa-t-il, sarcastique. Heureusement qu'il était là pour les rappeler à la réalité.

La boule ne cessait plus de tourbillonner autour du pauvre être venu leur annoncer la nouvelle, des paillettes s'échappant de son corps alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Hagrid fit de son mieux pour retenir Ron qui ne tenait plus en place, décidé à briser tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver à sa portée.

\- Ah, je sais ! s'écria finalement la boule en s'arrêtant brutalement devant le nez de son collègue, le faisant éternuer sous les paillettes qui l'agressait.

La boule étincelante fit le tour du groupe avant d'annoncer la solution, comme si elle était évidente et qu'ils avaient été bien bête de paniquer pour si peu :

\- Votre ami s'est bien réincarné mais… Pas sur Terre !

Harry gloussa nerveusement, attirant le regard de Tom sur lui. Ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment et cette pensée le fit rire une nouvelle fois parce que, vous imaginez un Dieu faisant une dépression nerveuse ? Soudainement, il trouvait cette idée hilarante et il ne dut son salut qu'au jeune homme qui n'hésita pas à le tirer en arrière pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche traîtresse. Il tapota à tâtons Tom, remontant le long de son bras pour le remercier de son aide. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse fracasser la gueule par un Ron furieux.

La boule continua, imperturbable :

\- Je pense, non, je suis sûre, que votre ami s'est réincarné sur l'une de vos planètes ! Je vais envoyer le stagiaire vérifier ma théorie mais je pense que vous pouvez d'ores à présent vous rassurez, votre ami ira forcément bien avec de tels Dieux à ses côtés !

Ce fut Ron qui s'écria, à raison :

\- Mais il se trouve sur quelle planète ?

\- Le stagiaire vous le dira, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ah, j'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'à la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous, est mis à votre disposition des carnets pour que vous puissiez prendre des notes sur l'évolution de votre peuple. Il est vrai que nous aurions dû y penser avant vous, cela vous permettra de vous aider lors de l'examen final. Sur ce, je reviendrais vers vous lorsque nous aurons plus d'informations sur la localisation de votre camarade.

La boule partit, aussitôt suivi de son collègue, les laissant abasourdis par la nouvelle. Ron se laissa tomber en arrière en poussant un long soupir, n'accordant plus aucun regard meurtrier envers Pansy, au grand soulagement de tous. Harry en fit de même, se calant contre le dossier tout en se massant les tempes. De toute évidence, être Dieu n'empêchait pas de devenir fou, malheureusement.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'il se trouve sur ma planète, Pansy, parce que sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? finit par demander la jeune femme, agressive, tu vas me tuer ? Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il meurt !

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis. Je continue de penser que tu l'as fait exprès pour qu'il ne révèle pas ton secret, continua un Ron impitoyable.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahie :

\- Tu… Tu penses réellement que je suis la meurtrière ? Mais, enfin, ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Tuer l'un des nôtres n'a aucun sens non plus et pourtant…

\- Tu es cruel avec moi ! Je suis innocente !

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder alors qu'il annonçait un implacable :

\- C'est ce que l'on verra. La Vérité finit toujours par éclater.

Pomona intervint à son tour, les sourcils froncés devant un tel comportement :

\- Maintenant, cela suffit, nous ne savons rien au sujet de notre meurtrier, même pas s'il existe réellement. Je comprends votre peine et votre douleur, nous la partageons tous à un degré divers, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire de telles allégations en vous attendant à ce que nous vous suivions tous aveuglément. Que pensez-vous faire, exactement ? La faire tomber, à son tour, de la falaise ?

\- Ce ne serait que justice…

\- Nous ne pouvons faire la Justice nous-même, même en tant que Dieux. Cette charmante boule a décidé qu'il n'y avait pas eu meurtre alors maintenant, cette attitude doit prendre fin. J'espère sincèrement que le professeur Slughorn, paix à son âme, se réincarne sur votre planète Monsieur Weasley. Je suis certaine qu'il manque à chacun d'entre nous.

Ron se mura dans un silence boudeur, ne leur accordant plus aucun regard alors qu'Hagrid tentait de le réconforter en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Harry soupira et évita de s'étouffer de justesse avec sa salive lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Tom se répercutait sur son oreille, ce dernier tenant absolument à lui murmurer ce qu'il avait à lui dire :

\- Ne serait-ce pas intéressant de voir où en sont nos peuples ?

Le cœur du jeune homme battit furieusement pour rattraper ceux qu'il avait manqué sous la surprise. On n'avait pas idée de faire peur aux gens ainsi, pensa Harry alors qu'il haussait les épaules en réponse.

\- Pourquoi pas ? De toute manière, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici alors bon…

\- Vous allez dans la salle d'entraînement ? intervint Luna, la plus proche d'eux. Je viens avec vous, si cela vous va.

\- Bien sûr que cela nous va, la rassura automatiquement Harry en lui souriant avec douceur.

Mais la mine déçue de Tom lui fit regretter ses mots et l'obligea à se questionner sur les pensées de son comparse : est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire qui nécessitait qu'ils soient seuls ? Bah, ce n'était que partie remise. Et puis, il aimait bien la jeune femme et avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait son peuple.

\- Donc ça, c'est ton peuple, déclara Harry en essayant de garder son sérieux alors qu'il se penchait pour observer de plus près.

\- Oui, ne sont-ils pas adorables ?

\- Euh… Oui ? Oui oui, ils sont adorables, finit par dire le jeune homme alors que son comparse fronçait les sourcils.

\- Mais, en fait, ils font quoi, là ? finit par demander Tom alors qu'il pointait du doigt un groupe de volatiles indéfinis rassemblés en cercle.

\- Ils construisent un nouveau nid, expliqua la jeune femme avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. L'ancien était trop petit pour la nouvelle génération.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers le peuple.

\- Donc… Ils dorment tous ensemble ?

\- Oui, ça leur permet de se protéger mutuellement contre les prédateurs et de se tenir chaud durant la nuit.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de toit, marmonna Tom.

Luna se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux alors qu'Harry donnait un coup de coude à son voisin, l'avertissant d'une limite imaginaire.

\- Ils ont du mal à comprendre la nécessité d'un toit pour se protéger, reconnut la jeune femme.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, s'exprima une nouvelle fois Tom, ignorant l'avertissement muet de son camarade, comment diable est-ce qu'ils se sont retrouvés en haut de ces montagnes ? Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour trouver leur nourriture ou le bois pour leur nid géant ?

\- C'est moi qui les ai conduits jusqu'ici, j'ai infiltré les rêves des enfants pour leur montrer cet endroit et leur demander de s'y rendre. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture… Ce sont des oiseaux, ils volent, Tom.

\- Mais oui, Tom, un oiseau ça vole, reprit d'un air narquois Harry.

Cela lui valut un pincement vengeur dans le bas de son dos mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien montrer de sa douleur. Il n'empêche, c'était quand même de drôles de créatures. On aurait dit qu'un peintre s'était amusé à tremper leurs plumes dans de l'aquarelle pour s'occuper l'esprit. On repassera pour le camouflage, songea le jeune Dieu alors qu'il observait un volatile s'élancer du nid pour descendre en piquée vers la vallée voisine, attrapant une petite créature dans son bec avant de remonter tout aussi rapidement pour être aussitôt encerclé par des petits êtres dont le plumage n'était que nuances de gris. Comme c'était… Original.

\- Attends, tu as fait quoi ? réalisa, enfin, le jeune homme en se tournant vers Luna. On peut voyager dans les rêves ?

\- Apparemment. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il regarda Tom, surpris :

\- Tu le savais, toi ?

\- Hum ? Euh… Oui ? Bellatrix s'en est vantée pendant des heures, mais c'était probablement lorsque tu étais… occupé avec ton propre peuple.

Ah d'accord, donc en fait, on ne lui disait jamais rien à lui, sympa les camarades de classe.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Luna, étonnée

\- Je savais qu'on pouvait utiliser leurs rêves pour leur demander des trucs, enfin c'est ce que j'ai fait mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on pouvait leur montrer des trucs.

D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en pensée, je ne m'étais jamais demandé à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler dans leurs rêves. Mais c'était toujours bon d'apprendre de nouveaux outils pour guider leurs « stupides agneaux ».

\- Donc, comment on fait ?

\- C'est très simple, souligna Tom.

Il lui répondit par un regard noir mais cela ne fit que sourire le jeune homme. Ce fut finalement Luna qui prit en main les explications :

\- Il suffit de visualiser l'image que tu veux leur montrer et leur souffler, si c'est un endroit, l'orientation pour y arriver. Genre « allez au nord, grimpez la montagne » etc. C'est très simple en réalité, c'est pourquoi je suis surprise que tu n'y ais pas pensé, Harry.

Non mais oh… Il ne pouvait pas être parfait non plus.

\- Navré Luna de n'être qu'un simple humain…

\- Ah non, ne te sous-estime pas à ce point non plus. Disons…

\- Un Dieu inexpérimenté ? tenta Tom en arquant les sourcils.

\- Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ce que nous sommes. Mais nous allons apprendre et d'ici peu nous serons de vrais Dieux.

« De vrais Dieux » ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un Vrai Dieu, au juste ? Ne suffisait-il pas que leurs peuples croient en eux pour en devenir un automatiquement ?

Luna regarda d'un air absent sa planète, caressant du bout de son doigt un océan qui se mit aussitôt à former un tourbillon grossissant à vue d'œil. Le typhon finit sa course contre les falaises, pas assez important pour continuer sur la terre ferme, remarqua Harry, émerveillé alors que sa comparse arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Tout de même… finit par dire Tom. C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé au professeur.

\- J'étais justement en train d'y repenser, acquiesça la jeune femme. Pauvre Ron, le voilà réduit à supporter les mêmes dangers que nous l'oubli. Cela doit être effrayant, vous ne pensez pas ?

Harry les regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Oui enfin… Quand même, le professeur était en faute sur ce coup-là. Je veux dire, QUI va demander à un meurtrier présumé « Hey, est-ce que tu ne nous aurais pas tué par le plus grand des hasards ? Oh, et puis, je te connais et en fait t'étais une connasse, SURPRISE. » ?

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard sans rien dire. Ce fut finalement Luna qui reprit la parole, fronçant doucement ses sourcils :

\- Ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que… Professeur Slughorn l'a bien cherché ?

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

Quoique… pensa un bref instant Harry avant de se recentrer sur la conversation :

\- Ce que j'étais en train de dire c'est que, je pense, Pansy n'a agit qu'en légitime défense. Elle l'a dit elle-même il lui a pris le bras, elle lui a demandé de la lâcher, il a continué à tirer, elle s'est débattue pour se libérer, il a glissé et est tombé. Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait fait exprès ou quoi que ce soit, voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Mouais… répondit dubitatif Tom avant d'hocher la tête en rappelant un fait après tout, le professeur n'est pas réellement mort, selon la boule étrange, il s'est seulement… réincarné.

\- Et est actuellement introuvable, continua Luna en retenant un sourire. Vous ne trouvez pas ça ironique ? Les Dieux peuvent mourir. Ou, en tout cas, les élèves Dieux le peuvent…. On peut redevenir mortels si on en a envie, finit-elle par dire en écarquillant les yeux.

Harry la regarda, stupéfait. Ils avaient été tellement concentrés sur les évènements et sur la disparition soudaine du professeur que personne n'avait réalisé ce que cette disparition signifiait.

\- Bah merde alors… chuchota Tom en s'appuyant contre le mur qui était derrière lui, ses jambes menaçant de l'abandonner.

\- En plus, de ce que j'ai compris, lorsqu'on se réincarne, on oublie tout de notre précédente vie, non ? continua Luna, un doigt sur son menton.

\- Euh… Si tu le dis, mais est-ce qu'on est certain de ce fait ?

\- Impossible de le savoir tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouver le professeur, répondit Tom en croisant les bras sur son torse, son dos confortablement installé contre le mur.

Harry massa son front douloureux alors qu'il envisageait la possibilité de redevenir mortel. Il releva vivement la tête alors qu'une pensée fusait en lui :

\- Mais… Attendez… Vous imaginez si on finit tous par se réincarner sans avoir réussi à savoir qui était notre meurtrier ? Ça signifierait qu'on ne saurait jamais qui et pourquoi on nous a tué. Ce bâtard s'en sortirait sans une égratignure !

La jeune femme secoua la tête, faisant valser ses longs cheveux blonds :

\- Il aurait la même sentence que nous l'oubli et une nouvelle vie pour tout recommencer. Ce n'est pas forcément un mal, remarquez.

\- Vraiment ? Tu te vois redevenir un simple humain et devoir te battre toute ta vie pour survivre alors que nous sommes actuellement des Dieux vivants ?

Les mots de Tom le firent sourire. Il reposa son regard sur sa planète, sur laquelle son peuple vivait tranquillement, insouciant quant à ce que lui devait supporter pour s'occuper d'eux.

\- Tom a raison, tu ne penses pas ? Je nous vois mal recommencer une nouvelle vie de mortel après ce que nous avons vécu ici. Ça serait trop…

\- Terne ? reprit la jeune femme en arquant ses sourcils.

\- Exactement.

\- Et pourtant… Si nous sommes des Dieux, ou en tout cas que nous sommes en train d'en devenir, nous faisons face à quelque chose de terrifiant l'oubli de nos souvenirs.

Tom quitta le mur pour s'avancer vers eux.

\- Donc, ce que tu proposes, c'est que nous abandonnions tout ceci -il montra d'une main les planètes alignées sagement- pour… oublier une bonne fois pour toute notre ancienne vie de mortel et en recommencer une ?

\- Je dis juste que… Nous avons le choix. Nous pouvons choisir d'abandonner cet endroit, si jamais cela devient intolérable.

\- En gros, intervient Harry, on peut s'enfuir quoi. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, enfin je trouve.

\- N'importe quoi… soupira leur ami.

Leur conversation prit fin brutalement alors qu'on entrait dans la pièce. Ron, suivi du fameux « stagiaire, à savoir Einstein en personne, se précipitèrent devant les planètes sans leur accorder un regard.

\- Euh… Il se passe quoi ? tenta Harry alors que Einstein se penchait sur _sa_ planète.

Il s'approcha discrètement, prêt à se jeter sur le premier qui ferait mine de poser ses doigts sur la surface de sa « Terre ». Il ne manquerait plus que son peuple soit obligé de vivre leur premier Déluge.

\- Il l'a trouvé ! piailla Ron, les cheveux ébouriffés à force d'y mêler ses doigts.

\- En réalité, je ne l'ai pas _encore_ trouvé, souligna Einstein alors qu'il se penchait et que, à l'aide d'une loupe, il scannait méticuleusement la surface de la planète.

Hagrid fit retentir son pas lourd alors qu'il entrait à son tour, talonné de prêt par plus de la moitié de leurs camarades de classe.

« J'ai pas compris » pensa stupidement le jeune homme alors que Ron suivait fidèlement l'homme tourner autour des planètes.

\- Mais bordel… marmonnait le « stagiaire », où se trouve ces fichus boutons de mes… AH ! Voilààà.

L'écran connu apparut devant eux, Einstein cherchant du regard la marche à suivre. Il fut finalement aidé par Ron, qui était prêt à le faire à sa place pour que ça aille plus vite.

\- Biiien, finit par soupirer l'homme en faisant craquer ses épaules. Nous sommes à la recherche de l'ancien Professeur Slughorn. J'ai réfléchi aux endroits où il aurait pu apparaître, qui ne soit pas la Terre s'entend, et cela m'a frappé tant c'était évident s'il ne se trouve pas sur notre planète… Il devrait se trouver sur l'une de vos planètes d'entraînement ! Reste à savoir laquelle, grommela-t-il en tapant sur les doigts empressés de Ron. Bon, il n'est pas sur celle-là, de toute évidence.

Il abandonna la planète d'Harry, qui se précipita pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais rien n'avait changé, de toute évidence. Son peuple continuait à faire tranquillement sa vie, le lézard qu'il avait sauvé il y avait quelques minutes, ou était-ce plusieurs heures ? Il ne se souvenait plus, avait atteint « l'âge adulte » sans d'autres tentatives de le sacrifier, à son grand soulagement. Il s'était trouvé une compagne dont les écailles étaient légèrement plus claires que les siennes et avaient eu deux petits. Ils vivaient à l'écart du « village », probablement pour ne pas tenter le diable. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la vie de son protégé, un cri triomphant retentissait dans l'air alors qu'il se trouvait devant la planète victorieuse.

Il releva la tête et crut qu'il allait s'étouffer alors qu'il s'empêchait de rire, l'heureuse planète se trouvant être… Celle de Ron !

Comme c'est étonnant, pensa-t-il alors qu'il rejoignait le cercle autour d'eux.

\- Il est là, vous êtes sûr qu'il est là ? répétait Ron alors qu'il sautillait autour de sa planète pour essayer d'être le premier à le trouver.

\- C'est en tout cas ce que dit votre planète, soupira Einstein en esquivant de justesse un pied malencontreux. Laissez-moi juste un instant et… Aie bordel, laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'un pied passait sur le sien.

Il fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui, penaud, s'obligea à ne plus bouger. Seuls ses yeux suivaient, avides, le travail d'Einstein. De longues minutes passèrent, à tel point qu'Harry songea qu'il y avait probablement eu une erreur avec le logiciel du génie, avant qu'un cri de triomphe ne se fasse entendre :

\- Eureka ! glapit joyeusement le génie. Votre ami est effectivement sur cette planète, regardez, c'est celui qui joue avec des… Oh, des os de rongeurs, comme c'est charmant.

\- Où ça, où ça ? demanda l'heureux Dieu, obligeant Einstein à s'écarter pour qu'il puisse se pencher, à son tour, sur son peuple. Oh, il est là ! Comme il est… petit.

Harry toussota pour ne pas pouffer, laissant chacun observer la planète du jeune homme avant qu'il n'arrive à se trouver une place pour observer de tout son saoul. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il observa le peuple de Ron.

Oh bah ça… pensa-t-il, stupéfait. Ça c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler des tritons. Enfin… Ce qu'il pouvait imaginer être un triton.

Face à lui se dressaient sur leurs pattes arrière des humanoïdes aux écailles étincelantes qui couvraient leur corps entier. Des branchies bougeaient à un rythme régulier le long de leur cou, ce qui était fascinant ET légèrement dégoûtant, mais ce qui surprenait le plus était que ces êtres ressemblaient le plus à eux, du moins jusqu'à présent. Ils se tenaient debout et avaient une seconde paire d'appendices qui faisaient office de bras, ces dernières se terminaient par des petites mains qui… attiraient à eux ce dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Eurk, souffla Harry, récoltant un regard noir du Dieu.

\- Comment ça « eurk » ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon peuple ?

\- Rien rien… C'est juste… Surprenant cette manière qu'ils ont de se saisir d'un objet. Sympa les branchies par contre, offrit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire avant de se remettre à la recherche du professeur.

Enfin, il trouva l'être qu'ils cherchaient : un groupe d'enfants jouant au centre du village. Il supposait que l'un d'eux devait être celui qu'ils cherchaient mais comment en être certain ?

\- Oh, soupira Ron avec une moue déçue, j'aurais voulu l'aider à avoir des gènes encore plus résistants.

\- Impossible à faire lorsqu'ils sont déjà nés, confirma Einstein en se préparant à partir. Ce que vous pouvez faire, par contre, c'est les aider à développer leur village. Pourquoi ne pas les faire imaginer de nouveaux outils ou de nouvelles armes ? Enfin bref, peu m'importe, cela n'est plus de mon domaine à présent. Bonne journée à tous !

Harry regarda partir le génie, se demandant pourquoi il était le « stagiaire ». Peut-être est-ce qu'il deviendrait comme la boule lumineuse ? Tu parles d'une promotion…

Il finit par tourner son regard vers la planète victorieuse et vers un Ron qui griffonnait furieusement dans son carnet, cherchant, de toute évidence, comment rendre plus facile et agréable la vie de son protégé.

Heureusement que le professeur n'avait pas atterri sur sa planète, remarqua-t-il avec soulagement, Ron aurait été intenable et il y aurait pu avoir un nouveau meurtre…

Cette pensée le rappela à l'ordre et il observa d'un œil discret les visages lui faisant face. L'un d'entre eux était leur meurtrier mais… Qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Il était plus que temps de faire une véritable enquête et de passer, au peigne fin, les derniers événements de leur vie.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que vous me détester de ne, toujours pas, avoir donné l'identité du tueur machiavélique ? Si oui, c'est normal, moi-même je suis un peu en train de me dire que ça prend beaucoup de temps. Promis juré, au prochain chapitre, l'identité du meurtrier sera ENFIN dévoilé. Que cette histoire avance, que diable !

Pour ce qui est de la date du prochain chapitre... Je vous avoue ne pas en avoir la moindre idée. Puisque ma vie irl prend beaucoup de mon temps et de mon énergie (ce qui est génial sisi), je dirais qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se dise à dans deux semaines mais... Qui sait ?

Des bisous à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

La chaleur écrasante est en train de me tuer à petit feu mais sinon, on dirait bien que ma créativité va pas trop mal. La preuve: un chapitre un peu plus long que la dernière fois et on est à deux doigts de régler ENFIN une des problématiques de cette histoire. En plus, j'ai vu que 25 personnes suivaient cette histoire. Genre. 25 personnes se sont dit "Oh bah, c'est assez bien pour que je veuille être prévenu de la suite", c'est cool non ?

Alors, elle est pas belle la Vie ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry observa ses voisins de table, installé chacun devant une assiette où trônait un poulet rôti et un verre de bière. De la torture pour les Dieux qui ne pouvaient qu'inhaler férocement les odeurs. Le jeune homme savait que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient à deux doigts de se jeter sur la nourriture mais, jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait encore oser mettre quoi que ce soit dans leur bouche. Il balaya une nouvelle fois, de ses yeux émeraudes, l'assemblée, une question ne cessant de le turlupiner : qui les avait tués ?

C'est qu'il était plus que temps d'y réfléchir, peut-être même était-ce trop tard à présent, car leurs souvenirs ne cessaient de s'effacer, malgré qu'ils les eussent notés précieusement dans leur carnet. Il avait mené sa petite enquête, avait tenté de poser quelques questions d'apparence innocentes, le dernier endroit dont ils se souvenaient avant d'atterrir ici, la raison de leur venue, pour beaucoup c'était parce qu'ils y étudiaient. Il prenait aussi soin d'observer leur comportement au quotidien, essayant de remarquer si certains se montraient cruels envers leur peuple dont ils avaient la « garde » mais pour le moment, il pouvait bien l'avouer, il faisait chou blanc. Personne ne se démarquait réellement du lot, tous avaient leurs moments de colère ou de frustration face à un peuple qui refusait de les _écouter_ , ce qui rendait plus que difficile son enquête. Et puis, certains avaient compris ce qu'il essayait de faire, à l'image de Pomona, l'éternelle clairvoyante qui ressemblait de plus en plus à la Miss Marple d'Agatha Christie, et… Tom. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs ri avant de lui faire remarquer que, pour beaucoup d'entre eux, cela ne signifiait plus grand-chose la manière dont ils étaient devenus des Dieux. Car voilà ce qui importait le plus à présent : ils étaient des Dieux, encore en formation mais, au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà réalisé pour leur peuple, de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà appris, n'étaient-ils pas déjà des Dieux ?

Cette dernière remarque l'avait secoué. Une partie de lui reconnaissait qu'il aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt, pourquoi n'avait-il pas débuté son enquête dès que cette fichue boule luminescente avait lâché sa bombe, mais voilà, être Dieu déroutait beaucoup et il avait eu besoin de prendre ses marques, d'observer sa nouvelle planète, de regarder évoluer le peuple « élu », tout cela prenait du temps et, malheureusement, le temps restait leur ennemi, grignotant paresseusement leurs souvenirs lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas attention. A l'image de Ron qui passait tout son temps accaparé par la vie du Professeur Slughorn, depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa trace et ce, sans forcément se rappeler pourquoi est-ce que cette créature en particulier lui était importante. Il fallait dire, aussi, que sa transformation en un humanoïde écailleux n'aidait pas beaucoup à se rappeler de lui en tant que brillant professeur, et révélateur de la vie de garce absolue de Pansy.

Harry sourit à Hermione qui le regardait, interrogatrice.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ?

\- Oui, je me posais simplement quelques questions existentielles, comme tous les Dieux.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin, faisant mine de passer une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme qui lui adressa un rictus faussement épouvanté. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, attirant d'autres Dieux dans la conversation.

\- Eh bien, en voilà qui s'amusent malgré notre torture quotidienne, sourit Hagrid en posant une de ses grosses pattes sur la table.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi on continue de faire tout ceci, qui nous dit qu'on a réellement besoin de ces fumées et de ces vues alléchantes pour survivre ?

Fleur arqua un de ses fins sourcils, son visage de poupon arborant une mine dubitative, alors qu'elle lui répondait :

\- Parce que tu as réellement envie de risquer ta vie, pour voir si tu as raison ? Hors de question que ce soit moi qui essaye, en tout cas, merci bien.

\- Merci de te montrer si courageuse, Fleur, rétorqua-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue, joueur.

\- Mais de rien, mon cher.

Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'au final, cela importait bien peu, l'identité de leur meurtrier et pourtant… Une petite voix tenace ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était important, que le professeur Slughorn était « mort » en essayant de connaître la vérité, ou était-ce simplement pour ruiner la nouvelle vie de Pansy ? Cette dernière avait, petit à petit, repris l'attitude qu'ils lui connaissaient joyeuse et une langue acerbe contre son peuple « assez stupide pour essayer de manger de l'herbe, tout ça parce qu'ils ont vu des espèces de chevaux le faire alors que je n'arrête pas de leur dire qu'ils doivent chasser pour survivre ! ». En soit, l'évènement tragique semblait être derrière eux à présent mais la petite voix ne cessait de revenir, impitoyable pour ses neurones malmenés, frustrés de ne trouver aucune réponse satisfaisante pour, enfin, passer à autre chose.

Arborant un léger sourire, il quitta la table après avoir adressé un signe à Tom, installé un peu plus loin. Ce dernier se leva à son tour, le suivant jusque dans la « salle de repos » où ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé rempli de coussins, laissant échapper un « ouf » de concert avant de rire aux éclats. Harry abandonna, un instant, le carnet qui ne le quittait plus, pour s'intéresser aux expériences du jeune homme.

\- Alors, comment s'en sort ton peuple ?

\- Ils ont maitrisé le feu. Enfin… Maîtriser est peut-être un bien grand mot. Ils ont réussi à mettre le feu à la forêt qui les entourait, espérant chasser plus facilement qu'avec leurs armes, mais le vent s'est soulevé… Et le feu s'est propagé du mauvais côté, incendiant leurs structures et les obligeant à se réfugier dans les montagnes. Bref, échec.

Harry retient un gloussement, malvenu face à l'exaspération de son ami.

\- C'est dommage, ils semblaient bien partis, non ? Mais bon, au moins ils ne sont pas morts, c'est déjà ça.

\- Oui enfin… Je ne sais pas trop comment ils vont faire pour survivre. Ils repartent de zéro et il y a un gamin à peine majeur qui a décidé de prendre le contrôle de la tribu… Pas forcément leur meilleure idée mais ça promet de se révéler intéressant à suivre.

\- Il ressemble à quoi déjà, ton peuple ?

\- Des espèces de dégingandés d'une couleur un peu sable, d'ailleurs il faudrait mieux qu'ils apprennent à se camoufler, sinon ils ne feront pas long feu dans les montagnes. Il faut que je me le note « leur apprendre à se camoufler », dit-il en gribouillant dans son carnet. Et toi, alors ?

Harry eut une petite pensée émue pour son clan qui venait d'apprendre les ravages que pouvaient faire certaines catastrophes naturelles.

\- Ils ont vécu leur première inondation, des dizaines de morts. Ça c'est passé durant la nuit, de ce que j'ai compris de leurs plaintes et prières, et je ne suis arrivé qu'après coup, malheureusement. Un de mes lézards a tenté de construire des remparts mais c'était trop violent, il a été emporté. Au final, ils ont quitté leurs tanières pour se réfugier dans des grottes, plus en hauteur. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, ils ont appris à composer avec leur nouvel habitat et sont en train de relier les différentes grottes entre elles pour communiquer plus facilement. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils y resteront mais à voir.

Tom arqua ses sourcils, curieux :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'y resteraient pas ? C'est pas trop mal, une grotte, non ?

\- Ouais mais c'est facile de les anéantir : il suffit de les piéger à l'intérieur et je n'aurais plus personne pour me prier.

\- Ah, pas con. Tu envisages quoi, alors ?

\- Peut-être de les faire vivre en montagne, je ne sais pas encore. Au moins, ils ont arrêté les sacrifices vivants et, pour le moment, ils sont modérés dans leur « racisme ». D'un autre côté, faudrait vraiment être con de continuer ce genre de trucs alors qu'ils sont dans un tel merdier.

\- Mouais, ils sont cons nos peuples, hein ? approuva Tom en soupirant d'impuissance. Peut être qu'on devrait essayer de convertir d'autres peuples, tiens. Comme ça, si l'un disparaît, l'autre sera toujours là pour croire en nous et nous faire exister.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rebelles le regarda, comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il côtoyait un génie. Les yeux brillants, il serra l'épaule de Tom, ravi.

\- Mais oui, putain ! Faut qu'on fasse ça, c'est génial comme idée ! – Il reprit après quelques instants, silencieux – C'est dommage qu'on soit pas sur la même planète, tu imagines nos peuples ensemble ? Ils seraient surpuissants.

\- Ou en train de se dévorer les uns les autres, qui sait ? continua malicieusement Tom.

Harry lui offrit une grimace de dégoût à cette pensée.

\- Mais non, ils ne sont pas si cons que ça, quand même.

\- Bah, qui sait ? Il suffirait juste d'une petite famine et soudainement… Tout te paraît délicieux, tu ne crois pas ?

L'homme aux yeux verts lui offrit un drôle de regard, se reculant légèrement alors que Tom le fixait.

\- T'as déjà vécu une telle situation ?

Tom plissa les yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de lui demander. Lorsque son regard s'illumina, il éclata de rire, passant une main devant ses yeux :

\- Mais non, idiot ! Enfin… Je ne crois pas, continua-t-il, songeur. Non, non. Ca m'aurait marqué, sinon.

\- Mouais… On va dire ça hein.

Son regard se posa sur son carnet, qu'il avait négligemment laissé tomber à côté de lui en s'asseyant. Il soupira, cette fois, las, inquiétant son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu en as marre à ce point de tes lézards ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je viens de me souvenir comment on était arrivés ici… Ca ne te titille jamais ?

\- De savoir qui nous a tué ? Tu en es encore à te prendre la tête avec ça ?

Harry croisa ses bras, retenant une moue dubitative quant à sa réponse.

\- Vraiment ? C'est étrange, cette manière de penser.

\- De quoi ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une partie de lui se disant que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

\- Si tu apprends que tu es mort, assassiné, tout le monde aurait envie de connaître l'identité du meurtrier et de savoir surtout pourquoi, non ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, Harry… Ca n'a plus aucune importance, à présent. Ce qui doit nous accaparer c'est la survie de nos peuples. Après tout, c'est de leur survie que dépend la nôtre, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Seulement lors de notre « examen », qui est d'ailleurs censé coûter la vie de certains d'entre nous.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Harry se recula contre l'accoudoir du canapé, affrontant le regard de son ami alors qu'il tentait de le rappeler à la réalité :

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'on nous a dit ? Tout le monde ne deviendra pas des Dieux, il y aura forcément des _sacrifices_ à faire, pour certains d'entre nous.

L'autre roula des yeux, comme s'il avait en face de lui un enfant capricieux.

\- Techniquement, on a déjà fait des sacrifices, comme tu le dis si bien : on a abandonné notre vie de mortel, nos souvenirs sont en train de s'écouler entre nos doigts tels des grains de sable et… On a perdu le professeur Slughorn.

\- Qui essayait de savoir qui était notre meurtrier ! triompha-t-il en levant son doigt.

Tom hocha la tête, lui reconnaissant ce fait.

\- Moui, et on voit tous où sa curiosité l'a mené.

Le jeune homme sentait la colère monter en lui, résultant de sa frustration qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer :

\- Mais bordel, tu n'en as donc rien à foutre de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ca ne te fait absolument rien, tu arrives à dormir sans aucun problème ? C'est dingue ça, personne ne s'intéresse à la raison de notre venue ici ! J'ai l'impression de me battre contre des sables mouvants et je suis _fatigué_!

\- Wow, je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes tes nerfs sur moi ? Je n'y suis pour rien, je te rappelle.

Harry sentit les mots s'échapper de sa bouche comme un torrent d'acide, le laissant aussi hébété que l'homme lui faisant face alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Ca, on en sait rien, justement.

Le regard qu'il lui adressa lui retourna l'estomac mais le mal était fait.

\- Comment ça « Ron veut se taper la fille du Prof » ? C'est un poisson ! Un poisson qui se tient debout, okay. Qui a des mains un peu chelou, okay. Mais ça a des écailles !

Harry regardait d'un air effaré Hermione qui, les bras croisés, soutenait son regard sans ciller.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de me faire engueuler ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui voulais me taper un _mortel_.

Harry balaya l'air de sa main, signifiant que là n'était pas la question. Ah, et dire qu'il se disait que c'était une journée un poil trop calme… Ça lui apprendra, tiens.

\- Bon, il est où cet idiot ? Faut qu'on lui parle. Il s'imagine quoi exactement, faire des bébés poissons ? Eurk, rien que d'y penser…

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air las. Calée à demi contre le mur, son corps alangui faisait penser à un cours d'eau s'écoulant lentement, alors que ses longs cheveux bouclés se faisaient un plaisir de rappeler que tout cours d'eau pouvait devenir tumultueux et engloutir les êtres trop confiants. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant de répondre :

\- Trop tard. Il doit déjà être sur sa planète, à l'heure qu'il est. Tu l'aurais vu, il était tellement fasciné par cette… _chose_. Pour le Dieu censé être celui de la sagesse… Mon cul oui ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot mené par sa queue. Ah, rien que de repenser à son regard d'amoureux illuminé, j'en ai des frissons de dégoût !

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, défait par les événements. Que pouvait-il bien faire, à présent ? C'était trop tard pour essayer de raisonner le jeune homme et… Techniquement, il était obligé de l'admettre, ce n'était pas comme s'il était parti pour toujours, tout aux plus deux journées pour les Dieux, autant dire que ce n'était rien à leur échelle. Mais dans quel état est-ce qu'il reviendrait ? S'il était réellement amoureux, est-ce qu'il ne s'en voudrait pas en se réveillant parmi eux, sans cette être ?

Putain, il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous fasse une dépression ce con, pensa-t-il dans un grognement.

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, exactement ? De ce que tu as l'air d'en dire, on dirait bien qu'on ne peut plus rien faire… Autant attendre qu'il revienne, non ?

\- Tuons-la, déclara d'une voix tranquille la jeune femme.

L'apprenti-Dieu la fixa sans rien dire un long moment, attendant qu'elle se mette à rire et qu'elle lui dise qu'il devrait voir sa tête pour oser l'avoir crue mais non, rien de ce genre ne vint. Après près d'une longue minute de silence, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence la future Déesse était très sérieuse.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Tuons-la. Si elle est morte, il sera bien obligé de laisser tomber et de revenir. A moins qu'il ne se mette en tête de tomber sous le charme d'un autre poisson mais j'en doute. C'est un idiot mono-romantique, il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre de sa perte.

Harry la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Est-ce que les mots qu'il entendait sortaient réellement de la bouche de cette jeune femme ? N'était-elle pas un être censé et doué d'émotions ? D'où lui venait ce côté impitoyable et, oui, cruel ?

\- Je comprends que tu sois dégoûtée qu'il s'intéresse à un poisson, moi-même je le suis, mais de là à l'éliminer c'est… Un peu trop définitif, tu ne penses pas ?

\- La mort est censée l'être, en effet, souligna-t-elle comme si c'était Harry qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

\- Mais… Enfin, Hermione, il nous suffit simplement de cligner des yeux et cette créature aura disparu et Ron sera rentré. Je veux dire, pourquoi aller aussi loin alors qu'il suffirait juste… D'attendre ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'il rentre, voilà pourquoi.

Le jeune homme n'y tint plus et se mit à arpenter la pièce alors qu'elle restait tranquillement installée contre le mur, comme s'ils étaient en train de parler de la météo magnifique, comme souvent dans ce fichu jardin, et non pas en train d'évoquer la fin possible d'une vie.

\- Mais bordel, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le premier à aller sur sa planète, tu le traites comme si c'était un niaiseux et non pas un Dieu, c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu fais là !

\- C'est vrai, répondit calmement Hermione. Ce n'est pas la première « sortie des Dieux », tu en étais le premier, après tout, mais là, c'est différent. Il va sur sa planète parce qu'il a des _sentiments_. Il n'est plus apte à prendre des décisions réfléchis en tant que Dieu et je trouve que c'est indécent. Je propose simplement un rappel à l'ordre, pour lui rappeler sa place et la _leur_.

Le jeune homme se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, lâchant un juron alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient à un nœud récalcitrant. Son cerveau réfléchissait à tout allure pour réussir à trouver une réponse qui la fera réfléchir, qui la fera revenir sur ses positions et qui, il l'espérait, sauverait la créature d'une malédiction divine non-méritée.

\- Je pense qu'elle a raison, intervint une voix féminine.

Ils se tournèrent, l'une en tournant lentement la tête, l'autre dans un sursaut, vers Fleur. La jeune femme coiffait ses cheveux en une cascade blonde qui reposait en mèches légèrement ondulées dans son dos, à l'inverse d'Hermione dont les cheveux semblaient animer d'une vie propre. Une semi-tresse piquetée de roses rouge carmin rendait chacun de ses déplacements inoubliables par le parfum délicat qui s'en échappait.

Hermione la regarda d'un œil torve, comme si elle représentait une quelconque menace malgré son assentiment à son idée :

\- On ne t'a rien demandé la poupée.

\- « La poupée », comme tu dis, est pourtant prête à t'aider… J'avais d'ailleurs une idée mais bon… Tant pis, je suppose…

La Déesse roula des yeux alors que Fleur, qui portait décidément bien son nom, faisait mine de partir.

\- Dis toujours. A quoi pensais-tu, exactement ?

\- Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que tu cherches. Je suppose que tu aimerais, si possible, que Ron ne connaisse pas ton implication dans ce meurtre, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry arqua ses sourcils, rappelant son existence aux deux jeunes femmes.

\- Personne ne craint que je ne dise quoi que ce soit à Ron, lorsqu'il sera de retour ?

\- Nooon. Tout simplement parce que, répondit Fleur, il suffira que son meurtre paraisse naturel ou…

\- Ou ?

\- Ou qu'il devienne le crime de quelqu'un d'autre, sourit la jeune femme, ravie d'expliquer son idée. S'il s'occupe de son meurtrier ou de sa meurtrière sur sa planète, comment pourrait-il imaginer que des Dieux soient impliqués ?

\- Une nouvelle fois personne ne s'inquiète du fait que je pourrais ouvrir ma bouche ? répéta Harry.

Fleur laissa échapper un doux rire, signifiant à quel point sa « menace » lui était dérisoire, à sa grande frustration. Elle lui adressa un petit signe d'une main, comme pour balayer une mouche impertinente.

\- Allons, allons, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui dirais quoique ce soit alors que…

\- Alors que quoi ?

\- Alors que tu pourrais t'amuser autant que nous ?

Hermione la fixa du regard, peu certaine que son idée de base soit, peu importe comment on pouvait le voir, un « jeu ».

Harry pensait exactement la même chose on parlait de la vie d'un Être Humain bordel ! Enfin… D'une sirène, ou du moins ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

\- C'est très simple Hermione veut tuer cette… mortelle et nous, on ne va pas se le cacher, on a pas grand-chose pour passer le temps donc pourquoi ne pas s'amuser en partant de ça ? Une équipe qui essaye de la tuer et une qui essaye de la sauver, bien évidemment tous les coups sont permis, énonça-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ah non mais alors là… Là on atteignait un tout autre niveau de conscience, ou plutôt d'inconscience, se dit Harry alors qu'il voyait Hermione y réfléchir.

\- Mais… Mais enfin, on ne va pas sérieusement faire ça, si ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses là ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Le jeune homme se tourna, surpris, vers le nouvel intervenant.

\- Tom ? demanda-t-il comme si la personne devant lui allait nier.

\- Fleur a raison, lorsqu'on est Dieux le temps passe ou trop lentement ou trop vite. Trop vite lorsqu'on s'intéresse à la vie de notre peuple et trop lentement tout le reste du temps. Alors pourquoi ne pas… rendre notre quotidien un peu plus palpitant ?

Mais, c'est une blague ou quoi ? Comment ça se fait que, soudainement, tout le monde était partant pour tuer une pauvre femme ? Tout ça parce que Ron était tombé sous le charme d'un poisson ? Ça partait bien trop loin !

Il tenta d'envoyer un signal silencieux à Tom mais ce dernier resta sourd à ses regards noirs, préférant adresser un sourire aux deux femmes qui le jaugeaient du regard.

\- Donc… Vous êtes partants pour m'aider ? demanda Hermione en quittant le mur contre lequel elle était adossée pour s'approcher vers les deux autres.

\- Yep, pourquoi pas ? répondit le jeune homme en accordant un bref regard à Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de ne pas être écouté.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme rappela son existence et tenta de faire changer les autres futurs Dieux, sa voix montant dans les aigus alors qu'il frôlait la crise de nerfs devant ces obstinés.

\- Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule là, c'est pas possible autrement ! On parle de tuer un être vivant ! Vous allez arrêter ça, tout de suite !

Fleur lui sourit tout en haussant doucement les épaules, comme s'il s'énervait pour pas grand-chose :

\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui sauver la vie, puisque tu y tiens tellement ? Peut-être que quelqu'un voudra t'y aider, qui sait ?

\- Ça me va, acquiesça Hermione. Comme ça, ça sera plus… juste pour elle. Disons, qu'on lui donne une chance.

Harry gémit tout en posant une main sur ses yeux, comme s'il allait se réveiller d'un cauchemar incompréhensible.

\- A ta place, j'accepterai leur offre, osa dire Tom, inconscient.

Ou plutôt, est-ce qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir prendre sa revanche sur un Harry dont la bouche avait salement dérapé il y a peu ? Harry n'y pensa même pas, alors même que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Oh, il allait le tuer. Il allait tuer un Dieu et devenir un putain de déicide parce qu'en fait, il allait tous les tuer, voilà.

A la place, il le fusilla du regard avant de les menacer d'un doigt :

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher des « joueurs », puisque vous y tenez tellement. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront à vous convaincre, eux.

Après un dernier soupir, il se précipita à l'extérieur, où il savait que la plupart des élèves se retrouvaient pour décompresser. La première personne qu'il croisa fut Pomona, interloquée par son regard hagard, qui l'arrêta d'une main douce :

\- Eh bien, très cher, que se passe-t-il ? Un nouveau meurtre ? Cet endroit est bien plus dangereux qu'on pourrait le penser avec ces falaises et ces tables pointues…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. C'est que la charmante dame n'était franchement pas loin de la vérité…

\- La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que vous avez raison il s'agit d'un meurtre. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne s'est pas encore déroulé.

Pomona le regarda comme s'il n'était pas sain d'esprit, et Harry était à ça de le penser car comment était-il possible de se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Elle finit par froncer les sourcils en agitant mollement la main.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre, _my dear_. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir plus d'explications ?

Le jeune homme s'agita nerveusement et Pomona esquiva de justesse sa main, agitée de spasmes. Il s'excusa piteusement, passant cette dernière dans ses cheveux alors qu'il tenta de rassembler ses pensées.

\- Ron est tombé amoureux d'un poisson et Hermione veut le tuer, j'étais en train de la faire changer d'avis, enfin j'essayais, quand Fleur, allez-savoir pourquoi, est intervenue en disant qu'elle était totalement pour en faire du poisson pané et à mettre ça sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est entourés de psychopathes en puissance ?

\- Euh… Ron aime un poisson ?

\- Oui… Enfin non, enfin c'est une femme de son peuple, enfin est-ce qu'on peut parler de femme ? C'est une femelle quoi, elle a des écailles et des branchies ! Ca dégoûte Hermione que Ron soit amoureux d'elle, du coup elle veut la tuer, comme ça il va revenir illico, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense mais, entre nous, s'il revient de suite, ce sera probablement pour tous nous tuer, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

Harry sentait que son interlocutrice avait du mal à le suivre mais elle faisait de son mieux et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Ça et de l'aide immédiate.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Pomona, désespérément. Pour sauver la vie d'une personne innocente de la folie des Dieux.

\- Je vois… Eh bien, si je peux vous être utile, c'est toujours cela de pris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, merci Pomona ! Avec vous, je suis certain que la créature réussira à survivre face aux tentatives d'assassinats des autres !

\- Des autres… Oh, mais j'y pense, pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide de Tom ? Je suis certain qu'il sera très utile, il regorge toujours d'idées très originales, ce garçon !

Le visage d'Harry devient blanc avant de passer à un rouge carmin.

\- Ne me parlez surtout pas de lui ! Cette espèce de… de… De crustacé ! C'est lui qui a dit que tuer cette pauvre chose était une bonne idée pour « passer le temps », vous vous rendez compte ?

\- Quoi ? Mais, enfin, ça ne ressemble absolument pas à Tom, enfin à l'image que je me faisais de lui.

\- Je pense que beaucoup ont été trompés par sa gueule d'ange mais, en réalité, ce n'est qu'un psychopathe avide de sang. Entre lui et Hermione… Je vous avoue que je ne saurais dire qui me surprend le plus. Je pense toujours qu'on me dira, à un moment ou à un autre, que ce n'était qu'une blague et que j'ai été bien trop rapide à y croire et à cavaler comme ça.

Pomona réfléchit quelques instants, un doigt lissant ses rides du lion. Elle releva finalement les yeux vers le jeune homme qui ne cessait plus de trépigner sur place, impatient de rejoindre les autres qui, il en était certain, ne les avait probablement pas attendu.

\- Il nous faudrait l'aide de quelqu'un d'expérimenté en ces choses, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- « En ces choses » ? Parce que vous croyez réellement que quelqu'un va dire « Oh bah oui, j'ai justement fait quelques assassinats de mon vivant et, vous savez quoi ? J'étais assez reconnu dans mon milieu. » ? Je pense que vous en demandez beaucoup, non non, j'ai bien peur que le poisson doive se satisfaire de deux Dieux pour espérer survivre à… Trois autres qui feront tout pour qu'elle repose sous terre… Après réflexion, je pense que vous avez raison, nous aurions bien besoin de l'aide d'une tierce personne. Mais où la trouver ?

Les deux élèves-Dieux regardèrent autour d'eux, comme si la personne désirée allait se placer devant eux et leur dire « Moi, moi ! ». Le regard d'Harry tomba sur Bellatrix, en grande conversation animée avec Draco. Pomona en fit de même et arbora un sourire satisfait.

\- Eh bien, _my dear_ , je crois bien que nous avons trouver notre perle.

\- Yep, je pense que Bellatrix sera parfaite dans ce rôle.

\- Oh, je croyais… Peu importe.

Le jeune homme la fixa, surpris :

\- Ne me dites pas que… Vous pensiez à Draco ? C'est une oie blanche !

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Enfin, ça paraît évident ! Il est blanc comme la lune et avec des mains aussi délicates… Non, vraiment, je ne le vois pas en tueur créatif. Alors que Bellatrix par contre…

Ce fut au tour de la charmante anglaise d'arborer une moue perplexe.

\- Bellatrix ? Et pourquoi est-ce que, elle, serait la personne parfaite ? Je suis certaine que Draco était un célèbre écrivain, de son vivant, il nous serait très utile !

\- Vous avez vu le peuple de Bellatrix ? Si elle n'a jamais réussi à leur apprendre à voler, malgré tous ses efforts à les faire sauter des hauteurs, elle a tout de même réussi à changer complètement leur comportement. De diurne, ils sont devenus complètement nocturnes et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a trouvé et encouragé UNE personne assez folle pour décider que leur tribu allait dorénavant habiter dans des profondes grottes, parfait pour se protéger des prédateurs soit dit en passant. Non, vraiment, je pense qu'elle est parfaite, on aura forcément besoin de quelqu'un de son genre pour convaincre des créatures de sauver et d'aider le poisson.

La vieille dame parut y réfléchir, son regard se perdant vers les deux autres élèves, dont la conversation semblait devenir encore plus vive à mesure que le temps passait, Draco arborait une mine renfrognée alors que Bellatrix roulait comiquement des yeux. Pomona finit par balayer l'air de sa main dans un soupir peu convaincu :

\- Soit, disons que vous ayez raison, _my dear_. Il n'empêche que le temps presse alors comment pensez-vous la convaincre de nous aider ?

\- Facile en en disant le moins possible.

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les deux élèves. Ce fut Draco qui l'aperçut en premier, arquant un sourcil d'une manière aristocratique, à son approche.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête espèce de blondasse ? demanda avec toute son impertinence, la femme à la chevelure infernale.

\- La ferme, Harry arrive.

\- Harry est ravi d'être annoncé Blanche-Neige, répondit d'un ton amusé le concerné en donnant un rapide sourire à Bellatrix.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils, le regardant de haut en bas avant qu'elle ne finisse par pencher la tête, interloquée :

\- C'est marrant, on dirait que tu es constipé. Qui aurait crû que les Dieux pouvaient l'être ?

\- Roh, mais vas-tu tenir ta langue ? s'agaça Draco en fermant les yeux, vaincu par la langue acerbe de sa compagne.

\- C'est rien Draco, t'inquiète, qui n'a pas l'habitude après tout ce temps ?

Le concerné arbora une moue peu convaincue mais finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Peu m'importe, après tout. Bref, quoi de neuf ?

\- En fait… J'aurais besoin de votre aide Ron est sur sa planète pour baiser une femme de son peuple.

\- D'accord… répondit le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux, attendant patiemment la suite.

Etrangement, Bellatrix resta silencieuse, ne faisant que l'observer alors que Pomona les rejoignait.

\- Cette pauvre femme est en danger, reprit cette dernière. Hermione est décidée à l'anéantir au sens premier du terme, espérant que Ron abandonne sa planète et revienne parmi nous. Je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi nous sommes en train de vous dire cela…

\- Vous voulez notre aide, affirma la femme, en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis déçu, et moi qui pensais qu'on n'allait nous proposer de boire un thé… marmonna Draco.

\- Nous pourrons boire un thé plus tard, _my dear_ , mais, pour le moment, il faut que nous sauvions cette créature.

Bellatrix lissa, sans succès, une mèche de ses cheveux avant de l'enrouler autour de son doigt, réfléchissant à la situation.

\- Mais… Vous voulez notre aide à tous les deux ? Il n'y a qu'Hermione c'est ça ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Non, Fleur et… Tom sont avec elles, tout aussi décidés à détruire le poisson qui n'a rien demandé.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi, Bellatrix, finit par avouer Harry alors que Draco arquait ses fins sourcils.

\- Ah, parce que moi je ne vous servirais à rien ?

Pomona lui adressa un sourire, hochant la tête :

\- En réalité, je pensais à toi, Draco, mais notre ami est persuadé que Bellatrix serait plus… qualifiée.

Ce fut au tour de la femme d'arquer ses sourcils, arborant une moue dubitative.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous serais utile, et pas Draco ?

\- Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, expliqua le jeune homme. Tu as réussi à convaincre tout un peuple à changer de manière radicale leur façon de vivre, changeant leur biologie au fil des générations. D'une certaine manière, tu es un génie.

Bellatrix fut flattée, cachant son demi-sourire derrière une mèche de cheveux. Elle reprit après quelques secondes, désignant le jeune homme à ses côtés :

\- Mais Draco écrivait, alors ne serait-il pas plus utile, si vous aviez en tête de trouver des idées pour la sauver et pour prédire les prochaines attaques ?

\- Je l'étais ? demanda le concerné.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, en sortant son carnet pour le feuilleter avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas certain que mon aide serait capable de modifier une destinée maudite j'écrivais des recueils de poésie. Et j'allais m'essayer aux livres pour enfants en rentrant de l'Université, continua-t-il de lire, mais je suis mort avant. Dommage, conclu-t-il en relevant la tête.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez devant le commentaire de son homologue. Ainsi, il en était déjà à ce point, c'était effrayant…

Parallèlement, les deux femmes hochèrent la tête de concert.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour aider cette pauvre créature.

Non, vraiment ?

Harry se ressaisit en réalisant que le temps avait probablement filé à toute allure et qu'il ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux trois autre pour les avoir attendu.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais faudrait réellement qu'on y aille, là. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle soit encore vivante, depuis le temps.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils meurent vite, maugréa Bellatrix avant de se mettre en chemin.

Draco les regarda se mettre en mouvement puis en fit de même, bien décidé à passer le temps.

Et quoi de mieux que de voir un combat de Dieux pour le faire ?

\- Eh bien, on a failli attendre, grommela pour les accueillir Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait ? s'étonna, suspicieux, Harry en réponse.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel alors que Tom arborait un léger sourire, détournant la tête.

\- Non, je voulais m'y mettre, avec Fleur, mais Tom a décrété que même en tant que Dieux nous nous devons d'être… fair-play. Et donc nous avons attendu.

\- Comme c'est adorable de votre part, sourit Pomona.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au concerné, surpris qu'il ait pris la « défense » de la créature. Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit dans le groupe « ennemi » était une action calculée pour, au final, les aider ? Il était très loin d'en être sûr, surtout après ce que lui-même lui avait dit il y a peu. Mais ces quelques minutes étaient déjà ça de pris.

\- Bien, commençons la partie, soupira Fleur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tous se placèrent face à la planète, trouvant, non sans mal, la cité dans laquelle se trouvait Ron et l'heureuse élue. Ils durent se pousser du coude et se serrer pour que tous puissent prendre place, au point que Draco se recula de quelques pas en riant de les voir autant galérer.

\- Bon, Ron en est où exactement ? finit par demander Harry en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à la cité grouillante de vie.

\- Il a réussi à prendre possession du corps d'un fils de nobles, ce qui fait que la créature et lui n'ont que quelques années d'écart, quelque chose comme 5 ou 6, je dirais, résuma Tom alors qu'Hermione serrait les dents.

\- Il a fait quoi ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à réaliser ce que venait de faire leur camarade. Est-ce que ce n'était pas _malaisant_ de prendre possession d'un individu ? Techniquement, il avait fait quelque chose de similaire avec Aya la Grande mais lui, au moins, avait touché à un fœtus, à une âme en formation. Quand était-il de l'âme du corps pris ? Est-ce qu'ils « cohabitaient » ou est-ce que l'âme avait disparu pour de bon ? Il se reprit rapidement, mettant de côté ses question pour se préoccuper de la protection d'une âme très menacée.

\- Et cette jeune femme, où se trouve-t-elle ? s'intéressa, à son tour, Pomona alors que Bellatrix sautillait autour d'eux, observant les horizons.

\- Cette… Créature est la fille d'un inventeur qui a bâti sa richesse en inventant l'utilisation du purin dans les champs et a convaincu les familles régnantes de s'associer pour travailler sur un même terrain, qui s'en est retrouvé agrandi. Bref, le professeur. Aussi connu sous le nom de David le Puant, charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se trouve probablement près de la maison de Ron, comme d'habitude, expliqua, entre ses dents, Hermione en s'appuyant d'un bras sur l'épaule de Fleur.

Harry attendit tranquillement que sa vision ne s'adapte à la taille de la cité avant de se mettre à la recherche de la maison de Ron. Il plissa un instant les yeux, incertain :

\- Est-ce que c'est… La maison faite en… C'est quoi ce truc, de la nacre ?

\- En effet.

Ils clignèrent stupidement des yeux, s'adaptant difficilement à l'éclat aveuglant qui s'échappait de la maison blanche. Elle réfléchissait un peu trop bien la lumière et Harry craint, un bref instant, de finir aveugle mais non, ses yeux s'adaptèrent à sa volonté.

Il balaya du regard les alentours avant d'apercevoir une créature sortir de la maison à la blancheur aveuglante. De taille moyenne, la créature adressa un grand signe de la… main à celle-qu'ils-devaient-sauver-de-la-colère-d'Hermione.

\- C'est quoi le ptit nom de la meuf, au fait ? demanda Bellatrix en retenant un sourire amusé alors que les deux créatures s'étreignaient doucement, sous l'œil foudroyant d'Hermione.

\- Est-ce réellement important ? répondit cette dernière, ne masquant pas son dégoût.

Harry fronça les sourcils, lui adressant un bref regard avant de se reconcentrer sur la planète :

\- Tu préfères qu'on continue à l'appeler « La créature » ? C'est tellement poétique, railla-t-il, sous le gloussement ravi de Bellatrix.

\- Annabelle ou Annaelle ? Un truc du genre, finit par répondre la jeune femme avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, se retenant probablement de créer un typhon pour la détruire.

\- Oookay. Bon bah… Au boulot ?

Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il voyait mal comment ils allaient se répartir le « temps de jeu », est-ce qu'il était plus simple qu'ils « jouent » en même temps ? D'un autre côté, il semblait plus qu'évident que s'ils clignaient des yeux, la jeune femme en profiterait probablement pour écraser Annabelle. La « partie » se révélait être extrême et elle ne faisait que commencer…

Mais, au fait, est-ce que leur meurtrier ne se trouverait pas parmi eux, par le plus grand des hasards ? Qui pouvait bien savoir…

* * *

Oui bon... On a pas tout à fait réglé la problématique en question mais du coup, plus de faux-semblants, plus d'escapade ou quoi que ce soit, cette fois, le prochain chapitre réglera, une bonne fois pour toutes, la question.

6 chapitres pour y répondre, franchement j'aurais pu faire bien pire, sisi je vous assure.

J'espère, en tout cas, que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine !

Et si vous voulez m'aider, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'offrir des glaçons (sivouplé, je vais fondre à ce rythme)


	6. Chapter 6

Chap VI : La fin d'un monde.

Pomona se racla la gorge au moment même où Hermione attrapait le bras de Fleur, faisant sursauter Harry. Il releva le nez du « plateau de jeu », surpris du sérieux affiché sur le visage des femmes.

— J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda à tout hasard le jeune homme alors que ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre.

Pomona arbora son habituel sourire bienveillant, secouant gentiment l'atmosphère de sa main.

— Rien de très important, n'est-ce pas Mlle Delacour ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le visage angélique. Et on pouvait dire qu'elle respirait la pureté, dans sa robe blanche légèrement transparente. Pas de maquillage, rien pour souligner ses yeux bleus et pourtant, on ne voyait que ça, au milieu de toute cette porcelaine. Lesdits yeux étaient froncés, apparemment frustrés d'avoir été coupés dans ce qu'ils faisaient.

— En effet, rien de très important, répondit-elle en se dégageant de la prise de sa compagne.

Soudainement, Harry regrettait de ne pas porter plus d'attention aux actions de ses camarades. Mais était-ce de sa faute s'il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour réfléchir à la manière de sauver la pauvre créature subissant la colère d'une déesse ? De plusieurs déesses, apparemment. Comme si une seule n'était pas déjà plus que suffisant à gérer.

Harry soupira, envisagea un bref instant de renverser la sphère qui se trouvait devant lui - cela serait bien plus facile, non ? – avant de se tourner, plein d'espoir, vers Bellatrix. Bellatrix qui suçotait son pouce avec une grande attention, ses yeux fixés sur la petite créature qui nageait avec grâce dans un courant d'eau.

Le village où se retrouvaient le professeur Slughorn, à présent David le Puant, sa fille, Anabelle, et Ron, était semi-aquatique. Des petites maisons faites en nacre étaient séparées les unes des autres par des cours d'eau que l'on pouvait traverser par de petits ponts faits en coquillages. Du moins, les dieux le supposaient puisque, jusqu'à présent, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vu une créature utiliser les ponts, préférant traverser les cours d'eau à pieds. L'eau semblait descendre peu à peu, diminuant chaque année de manière presque imperceptible à leur échelle mais le peuple avait déjà tenu plusieurs réunions sur ce phénomène, chaque réunion les rendant plus fébriles, plus inquiets à l'idée, qu'un jour, l'eau disparaisse complètement de leur paysage, les obligeant à quitter leur maison ou, pire, à mourir sur place, desséchés.

— Personne n'a arrêté la pluie, vous en êtes certains ? demanda une nouvelle fois Tom

Seuls des soupirs agacés lui répondirent.

— Si ça se trouve, on aura absolument rien besoin de faire, intervint à son tour Bellatrix, mettant de côté son pouce pour se pencher en avant. Vu comme c'est parti, je ne leur donne pas plus qu'une quinzaine d'années, et encore, partons plutôt sur dix avant qu'ils ne soient tous obligés de partir ou de mourir.

Des grognements retentirent alors que Harry obligeait Bellatrix à reculer.

— On t'a déjà dit de faire attention avec tes cheveux Bellatrix ! Regarde-ça, tu as encore détruit un barrage !

Hermione gloussa alors qu'une partie du village disparaissait sous l'eau, de petits cris s'échappant des êtres avant qu'ils ne soient engloutis par les flots… Et qu'ils ne se mettent à nager, babillant de bonheur. Le rire de la déesse s'arrêta, boudeuse, alors que la petite tête d'Anabelle réapparaissait, son rire résonnant, attirant le regard d'une autre créature qu'ils avaient fini par reconnaître comme étant Ron. Ou plutôt Marius, s'ils en croyaient le petit être furieux qui ne cessait d'appeler son fils. Personne n'avait réellement compris ce que faisait la famille de l'ancien rouquin pour vivre mais tous avaient vu qu'ils dirigeaient le village, sans en être les chefs pour autant. Le système restait confus à leurs yeux, seule une petite partie de la population se rassemblait et il semblait que c'étaient les plus anciens qui donnaient la décision finale.

Tout les « joueurs » s'étaient regroupés autour du plateau de jeu, le monde de Ron s'étant déroulé pour que cela soit plus facile d'observer le petit peuple vivre. Le groupe de Harry, comprenant Bellatrix, Pomona et Draco, faisait face à celui de Hermione, accompagnée de Fleur et de Tom. Draco était décidé à rester en tant que simple observateur, s'intitulant lui-même arbitre mais certains avaient déjà critiqué son objectivité et il était vrai que le jeune homme essayait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'avantager Harry. La petite créature qu'ils essayaient de protéger n'était pas plus grande que leur ongle et faisait de son mieux pour vivre. Ce n'était pas juste que, parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et que son amour lui était rendu, elle doit mourir pour cela. Qu'y pouvait-elle si celui qu'elle aimait était un dieu ?

— Oh, regardez ! Ron vient de plonger !

— Il vient de quoi ? suffoqua Hermione.

Tous entourèrent la sphère, dépliée pour former un plateau et ainsi observer le petit village sans avoir à plisser les yeux, et se penchèrent en avant.

— Oh le con, murmura entre ses dents Harry.

Des grognements et gloussements retentirent dans la pièce alors qu'ils observaient la petite forme pleine d'écailles disparaître sous la surface de l'eau.

Le temps de la paix et de l'entente était fini pour le village et ce, depuis que les courants d'eau traversant leur village s'étaient taris. Seul subsistait un fin filet d'eau, insuffisant pour ces créatures mi-aquatiques. Une partie du village était déjà partie à la recherche d'une vie meilleure et ce départ concluait une période de tensions réveillées par l'urgence de la situation. Le village était séparé en deux camps : ceux qui voulaient partir et ceux qui voulaient rester.

Les premiers pensaient que la situation était devenue intenable et que, s'ils restaient, la seule issue possible était la mort. Les autres, eux, ne pouvaient croire que leur dieu les avait abandonné. Ils avaient multiplié les offrandes et étaient allés jusqu'à faire couler le sang, ce que ce peuple pacifique s'était toujours refusé à faire auparavant, en abattant un mammifère marin ressemblant aux éléphants de mer. Mais rien n'avait changé.

C'est là où Ron-Marius était intervenu, contre l'avis de son père et de sa fiancée, la célèbre Anabelle. Son idée était simple : aller directement à l'origine du problème, découvrir ce qui causait cette sécheresse inédite et résoudre le problème. Le jeune homme à écailles ne promettait pas de solution miracle mais il assurait que quitter le village n'était pas forcément la seule solution. Tout ce qu'il demandait ? Que quelques-uns d'entre eux l'accompagne jusqu'au milieu des montagnes, là où l'on disait que leur dieu avait accouché de la première source d'eau, la source mère, lieu aussi de la tombe de leur dieu, qui ne s'était jamais relevé de cette épreuve, son corps reposant dans un dernier spasme et qui avait formé les montagnes. Personne n'avait voulu l'accompagner, pas même sa future compagne qui le suppliait de revenir sur sa décision, lui rappelant ce que l'on disait des créatures maléfiques, de ces créatures qui enchantait par leurs mélodies pour mieux les dévorer dans les bois. La route était longue jusqu'à la sépulture divine et bien trop dangereuse pour être faisable. Mais rien ne lui fit changer sa décision et il partit, remontant les lits aqueux.

— Ah ! Elle sert à quoi maintenant sa petite Ana hein ?

Tous regardèrent leur camarade, blasés. Aucun ne prit la peine de lui répondre alors qu'elle secouait sa crinière comme un coq se gorgeant de sa crête. Harry passa une main sur son visage. Il se sentait épuisé. La brune aux cheveux torsadés avait essayé de tuer la petite créature de Ron. Cinq fois. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait réussi à compter mais il était fort probable qu'il y ait eu plus de tentatives.

La première fois, la déesse avait essayé de noyer la créature, en liant ses jambes écailleuses avec des algues. Il avait fallu attendre le lendemain matin avant que sa famille ne la cherche dans l'étang, au bas du village, lieu de sa prison aqueuse. Elle s'en était sortie sans une égratignure et avait raconté pendant des jours que l'étang était tombé amoureux d'elle et avait voulu la garder auprès de lui. Son rire raisonnant avait donné des cheveux blancs à sa rivale inconnue. Marius (Ron) avait été si soulagé de la retrouver vivante qu'il était allé demander sa main au père de la jeune fille. Qui avait accepté. Il avait fallu toute l'attention de Tom et de Pomona pour s'assurer que Hermione ne fasse pas valser la sphère-monde toute à sa rage destructrice. Le peuple de la brune avait subi ce qu'ils appelleraient encore, des décennies après, le déluge, punition divine face à leurs péchés. Mais, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, ce fut la famille du fiancé qui avait refusé leur union, arguant que la créature n'avait pas seulement hérité du talent paternel mais aussi de son surnom célèbre de David le Puant. Ce fut ce dernier, la dernière enveloppe corporelle du professeur Slughorn parti dans un incident regrettable et regretté, qui eut une idée pour que les épousailles aient lieu il empêcha le village entier d'avoir accès à son fumier célèbre, les menaçant de tous les tuer de faim, si l'eau ne s'en chargeait pas en première.

La seconde fois, Hermione décida d'y aller de manière plus discrète et fit tourner la boisson de la créature, un mélange savant entre du lait et de l'eau. La petite créature fut malade pendant presque trois jours mais survécu et tout cela grâce aux connaissances salvatrices de Pomona.

Bellatrix fut celle qui empêcha la troisième tentative d'assassinat, en tuant la créature possédée par Tom et envoyée pour étrangler la petite chose.

Hermione continuait de nier les deux dernières tentatives, étrangement. Harry pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas très envie de les reconnaître, elles étaient beaucoup moins discrètes que ce qu'elle aimait habituellement. Mais il fallait avouer que la chute de pierres aurait pu marcher. Brute et simple, en un mot : efficace. Tout comme la tornade. Et, d'une certaine manière, cela avait marché puisque la moitié du village avait disparu dans les airs et les débris avaient été à moitié ensevelis dans le sol sableux. Heureusement, les cultures des petites créatures avaient été en grande parties épargnées et tout les efforts du village avaient été à rebâtir, enfin si on mettait de côté ceux qui en avaient profité pour simplement rassembler le peu d'affaires restantes, se préparant à leur grand voyage.

Le village auparavant animé, bruissant d'activités et des rires des créatures, ne ressemblait plus qu'à un futur village fantôme, une partie des petites maisons faites en nacre toujours enfouies et détruites, le sol recouvert des miettes de coquillages brillait sous le soleil resplendissant.

Harry se recentra sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui, admirant la progression de leur camarade. Il avançait assez vite, compte tenu du fait que le niveau d'eau était élevé. Et élevé comme dans « wow, je n'avais jamais vu autant d'eau par ici depuis une bonne décennie ! ». Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le problème était sous l'eau. Quelque chose bloquait l'écoulement de l'eau vers le village.

— Oh, par tous les dieux, murmura Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Et cela résumait tout ce qu'ils pensaient

Une gigantesque créature, trois fois la taille des créatures à écailles, avait crevé la surface de l'eau en réponse à l'intrusion de Ron. Parée d'écailles luisantes, son long corps fait d'un seul bout comme une corde, se terminait par une queue traversée par deux rangées d'épines. D'une couleur noire nuit et de dents tranchantes, cela ressemblait à un long serpent très très en colère. Qui tenait entre ses dents leur camarade actuellement très fragile et très mortel.

Une sueur glacée recouvrit le dos et les mains de Harry alors que ses aisselles s'humidifiaient de manière très désagréable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Comment est-ce possible qu'on ait loupé une telle chose ?!

— Depuis quand ce truc est là ?!

Toutes les voix se mélangeaient dans un bourdonnement tel qu'on aurait dit que la pièce était pleine à craquer de monde. Même Pomona ne réussit pas à ramener le calme, malgré ses raclements et toussotements. Ce fut Bellatrix qui rappela la situation critique :

— Calmez-vous, j'ai dit calmez-vous ou alors je me ferais un plaisir d'apprendre à tous vos peuples à voler !

Harry tourna la tête au moment-même où le bras de son alliée passa devant lui pour attraper le poignet d'une jeune femme discrète. Trop discrète.

— Et toi, jeune fille, la prochaine fois que tu tentes quelque chose de ce genre, je te casse en deux. C'est clair ?

La sueur dans son dos se figea sous le ton de la déesse. Il regarda en biais et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son cerveau analysait ce qu'il voyait. La créature de Ron – Anabelle – venait d'échapper à la mort pour la sixième fois.

— C'était toi ? souffla Harry alors que Pomona retroussait ses manches, prête à réparer toutes blessures potentielles.

— Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas moi, finit par dire Hermione, les yeux rivés sur la petite taille de Ron se débattant dans la bouche du monstre.

Alors c'était Fleur. C'était Fleur qui, sous ses airs d'adorable poupée aux grands yeux bleus, était capable d'une telle violence. C'était si à l'opposé de l'image qu'il avait d'elle que Harry dut se pincer, persuadé un instant qu'il s'était endormi à force de surveiller tout ce petit monde. Mais non, c'était la réalité.

La jeune femme s'arqua en arrière, sifflant entre ses dents.

— Lâche-moi !

Elle s'ébroua encore, manquant de tomber en arrière alors que Bellatrix abandonna sa prise. La salle était silencieuse, tous les regards tournés vers la jeune femme aux yeux bleus qui se massait le poignet.

— Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, essaya Draco, les yeux perplexes.

Harry ne put que s'esclaffer intérieurement. Lui-même avait déjà du mal à suivre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ces lieux étranges mais là… Là plus rien n'avait de sens. Que Hermione se montre brutale avec ce qu'elle avait décidé être son ennemie jurée aurait pu se comprendre, encore que, cela n'excusait en rien le fait qu'elle s'en prenait à plus petit que soi – et ce dans tous les sens du terme – mais que Fleur le fasse ?

— Ca t'apportait quoi ? finit par demander Harry.

Ses yeux le démangeaient soudainement mais il avait trop peur que s'il les fermait un instant, la situation s'aggraverait encore plus, finissant probablement en un bain de sang, au vu du visage de la jeune femme.

Ses traits se crispèrent, son visage se tordant en une grimace hideuse alors que son corps se rejetait vers l'avant, les mains serrés en deux poings meurtriers.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous interdis de me regarder ainsi ! Comme si… Comme si j'étais folle alors que je ne fais que ce que vous voulez tous !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étouffa Pomona alors que ses joues se couvraient de couleur.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un ricanement, son bras levé vers eux, les désignant tour à tour :

— Vous vous targuez d'être des parents pour vos mondes, d'être leurs créateurs, leurs guideurs, leurs sauveurs même, pour certains – son regard se posa sur Harry avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire – mais la vérité c'est que tout ceci ne prouve qu'une seule chose : vous êtes des dieux. Vous êtes des dieux et vous adorez cela ! Ce pouvoir que vous sentez au bout de vos doigts alors que vous vous penchez vers vos petits peuples minables, à surveiller qu'ils ne s'étouffent pas en dormant, inconscients que vous venez juste d'empêcher une tornade s'abattre sur eux ! Vous aimez être adorés par leurs pauvres petites prières, vous aimez entendre leurs petits voix vous suppliez de les aider et ceci – elle montra le peuple de Ron – en est le parfait exemple ! Vous vous échinez à trouver une solution, à ce qu'ils ne deviennent pas des poissons séchés avant l'heure alors même que vous vous battez autour d'une de ces pauvres _pauvres_ petites créatures.

Hermione roula des yeux à la mention de la compagne de Ron. Elle s'était mise de côté lorsque son alliée s'était lancée dans sa tirade, les bras croisés sur son torse alors qu'elle l'écoutait sans rien dire, son visage se ponctuant parfois de son agacement. Elle finit par s'avancer vers Fleur en soupirant.

— Même si je suis d'accord avec l'utilisation de méthodes plus… Brusques pour s'occuper de ce petit problème, je pense que tu aurais au moins pu en discuter avec moi avant, tu ne crois pas ?

— Et avec moi, intervint Tom, rappelant son existence.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rouler des yeux. Il n'acceptait toujours pas le choix de Tom, à jouer avec la vie d'une créature qui aurait pu être la sienne. Même s'il admettait que l'homme n'avait étrangement pas essayé d'être trop brutal dans ses tactiques, ne réagissant qu'à peine lorsque celles-ci étaient contrées, il n'appréciait tout de même pas le fait que ce brun à la peau d'albâtre puisse se mettre en travers de son chemin.

— Je t'ai aidé Hermione. Tu devrais me remercier et pourtant tu es là, à me juger.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés roula des yeux.

— Je ne t'ai rien dit.

— Je le vois dans ton regard !

Fleur s'agita à nouveau, tournant en rond avant de les regarder.

— Vous me fatiguez avec vos regards, à me juger, à me mépriser !

Harry ne tint plus et se frotta les yeux, un long soupir s'échappant avec tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il était si fatigué, soudainement.

— Oh putain, glapit Pomona.

Tous les yeux furent sur elle mais elle ne les regardait pas, eux, elle regardait le monde de Ron.

— Ron… Ron est ! – son souffle se coupa et elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à articuler ce qu'il se passait – il est dans le dragon !

Oh merde.

Et ce fut le chaos, à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

— Il est mort ?

— Il ne peut pas mourir ! C'est un dieu. C'est un dieu !

Même Bellatrix ne réussit pas à ramener le calme, trop occupée à se battre avec les autres pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, pour s'assurer que la vieille dame, soudainement charretière, ne s'était pas trompée, n'avait pas mal vu. Mais non, plus de Ron à l'horizon, seulement le dragon d'eau qui disparut à son tour.

Harry avait mal à la poitrine, ses poumons étaient en feu et il lança un regard paniqué à Hermione avant de se rappeler que même dieu immortel, il devait respirer, c'était une nécessité. La jeune femme trépignait sur place, une main plaquée sur sa bouche alors qu'elle gémissait.

— Il ne peut pas mourir, il ne peut pas mourir, répéta-elle dans un mantra désespéré.

On mit de côté les tensions existantes pour entourer Hermione d'un geste réconfortant, une main tapotant l'épaule, une autre touchant ses cheveux ou juste quelques mots pour la rassurer. Harry lui caressa le bras, serrant sa main un instant avant de reculer, les sourcils froncés.

— Il faut que nous réfléchissions à comment sauver Ron.

— On pourrait faire exploser le dragon, proposa immédiatement Bellatrix avant d'hausser les épaules lorsqu'elle eu droit à des regards ébahis. Bon, pas d'explosion alors.

— On pourrait ensevelir le dragon ? Sous des rochers par exemple.

Tom racla sa gorge à cette idée.

— Il faudrait une solution où Ron ne risquerait pas sa vie, Fleur. Ron est notre ami et nous ne tuons pas nos amis.

— Sauf que s'il meurt, il redeviendrait un dieu, non ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, la voyant réfléchir à la proposition de Fleur. Il dut intervenir pour calmer l'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux.

— Non, arrête Hermione. Tu sais que si Ron est descendu s'était parce qu'il s'est épris de sa créature. On ne peut pas le faire revenir parmi nous alors qu'il ne s'est même pas marié. C'est trop tôt.

Il eut droit à une fusillade en règle mais Harry ne broncha pas, préférant se tourner vers les autres.

— Il faudrait quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Peut-être une bonne indigestion ?

— Oh, comme l'histoire de Jonas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, un doigt tapotant ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait :

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça, moi ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer, lui-même n'était pas certain de se souvenir de cette histoire de baleine et d'homme avalé. Peut être qu'il venait juste de l'inventer, après tout.

— Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, cette indigestion, mais comment faire ? Une idée, Pomona ?

La vieille dame ne dit rien avant de finalement murmurer un « Oh dear me ».

— Je ne suis pas sûre. Il faudrait qu'il ingère une plante, peut être ? Mais je doute que cette adorable créature accepte gentiment de manger quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé auparavant.

— On en revient donc à l'explosion, soupira Bellatrix, analysant déjà le paysage, jaugeant à l'œil les dégâts possibles, les dégâts évitables.

Harry secoua la tête.

— On ne peut pas, Ron n'est pas indestructible, même s'il veut le croire. Bordel, on a pas idée de titiller un dragon.

— Je doute qu'il ait pensé que cela puisse être un dragon qui empêchait son village d'avoir accès à l'eau.

La tête de Harry, penchée en avant, se figea avant qu'il ne darde un visage resplendissant à Tom. Il se précipita sur lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et plaqua avec enthousiasme un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le relâcha immédiatement après pour se diriger vers le lac.

— C'est ça ! C'est un être qui a besoin d'eau pour survivre ! C'est probablement pour cela qu'il a construit un barrage ! Il suffit de le détruire et il mourra !

— Ou alors, il partira, emportant Ron confortablement installé dans son estomac.

Harry plissa les lèvres, gonflant légèrement ses joues avant de s'ébrouer.

— Et bien, si c'est le cas, ou si ça ne suffit pas pour que Ron sorte de cette chose, il sera toujours temps de la foudroyer, de l'exploser ou de lui jeter de la caillasse jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

— Et puis ça permettra la survie du village de Ron, dit Hermione, forcée. Ca lui fera… Plaisir.

Ils se mirent immédiatement à l'action, sans avoir de plan bien défini en tête mais prêts à tout pour redresser la situation incroyable dans laquelle se trouvait leur camarade.

La première chose à faire fut de vérifier en quoi était construit le barrage, avec un peu de chance cela n'était qu'un assemblement de bois pourri avec quelques grosses pierres, très facile à s'occuper. Probablement.

— Euh… Vous voyez ce que je vois ? demanda Draco.

Ils avaient demandé à la sphère de faire un zoom sur le dit-barrage, s'attendant à voir un tas de détritus empêchant l'écoulement de l'eau vers le village de Ron.

— Je rêve ou ce sont des œufs ?

Harry plissa les yeux, forçant sa vue alors que son cerveau refusait les informations qu'on lui envoyait. Peu importe à quel point il plissait des yeux, ce qu'il voyait ne changeait pas : c'étaient effectivement des œufs.

Des œufs sphériques, légèrement aplanis sur un côté, aussi noirs que leur mère, quoique bleutés. Une très jolie couleur, vraiment. Si on mettait de côté que c'étaient des œufs de la même créature qui avait entre ses grandes dents un Ron mortel.

— Ok-ay… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On les détruit toujours ?

Bellatrix se fit un plaisir de répondre à la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés :

— Oh ? Maintenant qu'il y a des œufs, madame se demande si ça vaut toujours le coup de sauver son bien-aimé ? Tu fais une Juliette pitoyable.

Hermione la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

— Mon nom n'est pas Juliette, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et évidemment que je veux toujours sauver Ron, pour qui me prends-tu ! C'est juste…

— C'est juste que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué à présent que l'on sait que cette créature est une mère qui a très probablement essayé de sauver ses petits d'une menace. Aussi petite soit la menace. C'est humain de remettre ses choix en question dans ces moments, my dear.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, probablement pour ne pas lancer une pique sur ce qu'elle pensait des humains alors même qu'ils étaient des dieux, peu importe ce qu'en disait Pomona.

Harry passa une main sur son visage. La situation l'épuisait. Tout l'épuisait depuis qu'il était devenu un apprenti-dieu, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression, entre le fait que sa mémoire s'effaçait malgré le fait qu'il notait tout ce qu'il lui venait en tête dans son stupide petit carnet, qu'il semblait perdre ses camarades les uns après les autres sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer ou encore le fait qu'il soit le seul encore à se soucier du meurtrier qui les avait envoyé à cet endroit. C'était épuisant d'être lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir.

— Bon, très bien. C'est peut-être mieux que ce soient des œufs plutôt que de gros rochers, non ?

— Oh bah oui, si on met de côté le fait que ces œufs sont aussi gros que des rochers.

— Merci Tom pour cette remarque fortement constructive. Peut-être que tu pourrais proposer un plan, qui sait ?

L'homme roula des yeux face à la remarque de Harry mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il acceptait toujours aussi mal ce qu'il considérait comme étant un coup dans le dos de la part de Tom, le fait qu'il avait pris le parti de Hermione plutôt que le sien, le fait qu'il était allé jusqu'à encourager la déesse pour anéantir une créature innocente, c'était trop pour lui.

—Et si… Et si je créais une mini tornade ? proposa Fleur.

Harry ne put que gémir, frottant son front entre ses doigts pour empêcher un mal de crâne de s'installer.

— Non, déjà parce que tu ne sais pas te contrôler, comme tu as si bien pu nous le prouver depuis le début et puis… Et puis c'est de la merde ce plan ! Pendant qu'on s'inquiète au sujet de ces œufs, Ron est en train de mourir à l'intérieur de cette chose !

Hermione tira sur ses cheveux, essayant de les arracher de son crâne alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant la sphère où, il était vrai, Ron était toujours en proie à la vie et à la mort.

— Oui mais on ne peut rien faire à ce sujet sans toucher à Ron ! Le problème reste le même, on ne peut rien essayer sans risquer la vie de Ron !

— On a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un de plus puissant que nous.

Ils se tournèrent vers Tom qui leva les bras au ciel.

— Si on ne peut rien faire parce qu'on ne contrôle pas nos « pouvoirs » de dieux, il ne reste plus qu'aller demander de l'aide.

— Sauf que le temps qu'on le fasse, qu'on trouve quelqu'un, il est plus que probable que ça sera trop tard. Merde, tant pis, il faut que l'un d'entre nous tente un truc.

Harry se frottait tellement le visage qu'il était probable que sa peau avait rougi mais cela ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme alors que la situation lui échappait encore plus. Ce fut alors qu'il s'attaquait à ses yeux qu'il eut une idée. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione, qui avait abandonné l'idée de s'arracher les cheveux pour se les mordiller. Son regard fut tel qu'elle arrêta automatiquement ce qu'elle faisait, se figeant sur place.

— Quoi ?

— A quel point peux-tu contrôler l'eau ?

— Quoi ? répéta la jeune femme, une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

— On est des dieux, de cela on en est sûrs, même si nous ne sommes encore que des apprentis, il est donc logique de penser que nous pouvons contrôler certains éléments, comme l'air, le feu, la terre… Et l'eau. Et toi, ma chère, je pense que tu as un certain… Don pour ce qui est de jouer dans des flaques d'eau.

Elle sourcilla, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Depuis quand est-ce que la jeune femme aurait eu un contrôle sur l'eau ?

Et pourtant, même si cela était discret, il semblait évident qu'elle avait un attrait pour l'élément aqueux.

De cela, Harry en était certain. Ne restait plus qu'à ce qu'elle soit de cet avis, elle aussi. Et pour cela, la solution était des plus simples. Il pointa sa chevelure d'un doigt convaincu :

— Regarde tes cheveux, tu n'as jamais rien remarqué à leur sujet ? Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que parfois ils semblaient être plus ou moins… bouclés ? Et d'autres fois complètement lisses ?

Elle gloussa, comme s'il venait de lui raconter la pire blague qui soit.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce ne sont que des cheveux, mes cheveux, et ils n'ont absolument aucun lien avec quelque pouvoir que ce soit.

Harry roula tant et si bien des yeux qu'il se dit que ça y était, il venait de devenir aveugle devant tant de mauvaise foi. Mais il retrouva la vue et agita sa main en se penchant vers la sphère.

— Peu importe, on a pas le temps pour ça. Au point où j'en suis, je serais même pour qu'on y aille avec les doigts.

— Ok, faisons ça.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Bellatrix mais c'était trop tard. Elle fit attention à ce que ses cheveux ne touchent pas la sphère et, prudemment, plongea son index dans l'eau. Les conséquences furent ce que l'on peut qualifier de catastrophiques. Un typhon se forma à la surface de l'eau et grandit si rapidement qu'une demie seconde plus tard, des vagues de deux mètres se fracassaient sur les côtes du lac, avalant arbres et rochers sur leur passage.

— Non !

— Bellatrix !

Tom et Harry se précipitèrent sur son bras mais la femme réussit tout de même son but : les œufs bougèrent. Ils remontèrent à la surface un court moment avant de retomber au fond du lac, quelques mètres plus loin. Sans le barrage, la nature reprit ses droits et ce furent des torrents d'eau qui s'écoulèrent vers le village des dizaines de kilomètres plus bas. L'eau prit tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage, agrandissant son lit de plusieurs mètres. Le liquide tourbillonna, le serpent d'eau creva une nouvelle fois la surface en hurlant alors que Bellatrix était tirée en arrière, son doigt frôlant l'animal, lui assenant ce qui aurait pu être une caresse mais fut plutôt une pichenette. Le dragon se renversa, sa gueule s'ouvrit et, finalement, Ron, fut libéré. Tout le monde retint son souffle, regardant le petit corps s'élever dans les airs, s'y arrêter un instant avant de s'écraser dans une vague, s'enfonçant dans le lac.

Il lui semblait que quelqu'un haletait dans la pièce mais il lui était impossible de savoir qui. Les yeux de Harry lui faisaient mal, il n'arrivait pas à cligner des yeux alors que le corps de son ami ne réapparaissait pas.

— Oh merde, oh merde ! balbutia une voix féminine.

Il fut bousculé, recula d'un pas alors que le dos de Pomona lui apparaissait et, après un instant de stupeur, il se rendit compte que c'était la vieille dame qui jurait comme une charretière.

— Espèce de… stupide bonne femme ! On a mis des heures à réfléchir à comment éviter que Ron ne soit déchiqueté et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que vous, vous veniez avec vos grosses mains et que vous ne détruisiez la moitié de l'endroit ?!

— Moi au moins j'ai agi ! Et la créature l'a lâché non ? La créature l'a lâché et l'eau coule à nouveau !

— Oh merde, il apparaît pas ! Pourquoi il apparaît pas ?! Il est mort ? Tu l'as buté espèce de connasse ?!

Harry força le passage, enfonça son coude dans les côtes de quelqu'un qui grogna, et, finalement, réussit à revenir à sa place.

— Wow… réussit-il à dire.

Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Le souffle coupé, il ne put qu'observer les dégâts qui s'étalaient devant eux. Le village était submergé par des flots tourbillonnants, détruisant les petites maisons de nacre et engloutissant les petites créatures ébahies, incapables de bouger, incapables de croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Ron allait être furieux lorsqu'il serait de retour parmi eux, de ça, il en était sûr. Personne n'avait encore assister à la disparition de son propre peuple et personne ne savait ce qu'il allait se passer, à présent.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le petit peuple en question. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry put apercevoir de petites têtes émerger à la surface, certains crachant de l'eau, d'autres s'ébattant déjà, hurlant alors qu'ils étaient emportés par les flots, essayant de s'accrocher les uns aux autres comme ils pouvaient alors que leur rire retentissait à nouveau, un rire oublié depuis plusieurs années, à cause de la sécheresse qui s'était abattu sur leur village tant chéri, sécheresse qui les tuait à petit feu, eux qui étaient des créatures aquatiques. Et voilà que, soudainement, de nulle part, l'eau revenait. L'eau revenait et non pas par un mince filet mais bien par des torrents furieux, frustrés d'avoir été tant retenu, vengeurs pour ce qu'ils avaient subi plus en hauteur. Tout irait bien à nouveau, de cela, ils en étaient certain, à présent.

Et c'était probablement vrai parce que soudainement le cri de Hermione retentit et c'était un bon cri, c'était un cri qui se voulait un hymne à la vie parce que la tête de Ron, de la petite créature qu'il était, surgit à nouveau. Et le dragon en fit de même, à peine un mètre plus loin, les remous causés par la taille du dragon obligea Ron à sombrer à nouveau dans l'eau, probablement pour son bien, compte tenu de la situation. La tête du serpent penchait de manière étrange mais son hurlement rappela aux élèves la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Ok, ok, maintenant on agit, décida Harry alors qu'ils trépignaient autour de la sphère, prêts à abattre la créature d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Pourquoi ne pas abattre un rocher sur lui ? On lui écrase le crâne et bam, plus de problème !

Harry se tourna vers Draco, envisagea un instant la proposition avant de soupirer :

— Ca risquerait de blesser Ron.

Il eu droit à des grognements en réponse.

— Si on ne fait rien, Ron y passe. Ne sois pas con, Harry, il faut qu'on agit. Maintenant.

Il se mordit les lèvres mais fut obligé de reconnaître que ses camarades avaient raison. C'était un risque à prendre, dans la situation actuelle, il n'y avait plus d'autres choix.

Il fallait agir. Maintenant.

Il hocha la tête et la suite se passa dans un nuage étrange. Tout se passait vite et pourtant lentement, dans un autre espace-temps, des petites mains se mirent au travail, attrapant délicatement un rocher épargné par les flots toujours aussi furieux pour l'abattre vigoureusement contre la bête qui observait les flots, attendant patiemment que sa proie revienne. Son cou se tordit par la force du rocher, craqua en deux ou mille morceaux alors que son corps immense tombait sur le côté. Lorsqu'il se coucha dans l'eau, de nouvelles vagues se formèrent et descendirent à toute allure sur le village, finissant de l'engloutir. A jamais.

Ron observa ceux qui l'entourait. Malgré le fait qu'il ne vieillissait plus, l'un des rares avantages à être mort, ses traits tirés lui donnaient bien quelques années de plus. En face de lui, Harry et Hermione lui faisaient face, l'un se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en priant pour être ailleurs et l'autre tapotant le sol d'un pied agité. Autrefois frisés avec colère, les cheveux de la jeune femme avaient retrouvé une coiffure plus disciplinée, même si quelques boucles continuaient à entraver sa vue. Son visage ne trahissait absolument rien de ses pensées mais ses bras croisées prouvaient qu'elle était prête à entrer au combat s'il le fallait, voir même qu'elle l'espérait.

Remarquant les ondes positives de sa compagne, Harry se fit encore plus petit et esquissa un pas sur le côté. Mauvaise décision. Les yeux de Ron se braquèrent immédiatement sur lui et son regard le fit déglutir nerveusement avant qu'il ne suçote sa lèvre de plus belle.

— Je vous aimais bien, finit par déclarer Ron.

Le pied de Hermione arrêta son activité et Harry ne put empêcher le bruit surpris qui s'échappa traîtreusement de sa bouche.

— Quoi ?

Le son aigu le fit grimacer et il regretta instantanément cette prise de parole.

— Je vous aimais bien, répéta le jeune homme. Je pensais que de tous ces gens, que de tous ces inconnus, vous m'étiez les plus proches, les plus agréables. Je crois qu'on était amis, avant. Du moins, je le croyais. Mais plus maintenant. Ce que vous avez fait… Ce que vous m'avait fait, pire, ce que vous lui avez fait –

— Oh, arrête ces jérémiades, l'interrompit la jeune femme en rejetant sa chevelure derrière son épaule.

— C'était un putain de coup de pute, continua Ron.

Ses yeux brillèrent un instant et Harry sentit le peu de courage qu'il avait le quitter. Où était passé le Harry courageux, le Harry prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Celui qui n'avait pas peur de taper du poing sur la table lorsque quelqu'un faisait une terrible erreur devant lui ? Une erreur comme celle qu'ils venaient de faire.

— Vous avez vu que j'étais heureux dans le monde des mortels, vous avez vu ce que… ce qu'elle m'apportait – sa voix trembla, incapable de prononcer son nom – et vous n'avez pas pu le supporter !

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de plus en plus fort, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas bouger alors qu'il avait l'impression que la pièce se chargeait d'électricité. Et était-ce l'odeur du souffre qu'il sentait ? C'était écœurant.

A ses côtés, la silhouette d'Hermione s'allongea, apparemment prête à entrer sur le ring. Elle laissa retomber ses bras, les mains serrés en deux poings vindicatifs.

— Est-ce que tu t'entends au moins parler ? Regarde-toi, regarde comment tu réagis ! Ce n'était qu'une créature ! En un claquement de doigt tu pourrais en faire apparaître dix de plus mais non, tu préfères pleurer sur celle-ci. Tu es une honte en tant que dieu, si j'avais su qu'elle te rendrait ainsi…

Le corps de Ron suivit son exemple, ses épaules se redressèrent alors que les deux se faisaient face, prêts à se jeter sur la gueule de l'autre. Tout ceci s'était passé en un instant. Un seul instant suffisant pour que Harry remarque que les yeux de Ron ne brillaient pas, non, ils flamboyaient. De rage, de tristesse, de la frustration d'un amour fini bien trop tôt. Un cocktail explosif.

— Que viens-tu de dire sur elle ? Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Le sourire d'Hermione se fit plus cruel et le fait que Harry ferme les yeux en priant pour être n'importe où plutôt qu'à cet endroit ne suffit pas pour arrêter la situation.

— Elle ? Ce n'était qu'une créature, une créature dont tu as permis la création, une créature pour laquelle tu n'as pas hésité à descendre, à oublier ton rang pour posséder une autre de tes créations et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour l'aimer une brève seconde et la regretter encore maintenant ? Tu es pathétique Ron, tu es –

Et le coup partit. Harry tressailla alors qu'un goût de fer se répandait dans sa bouche. Sa lèvre le brulait, ce qui était assez ironique lorsqu'on y pensait, à parler de sa bouche alors que tout un monde brûlait devant lui.

Un silence envahit la pièce, seulement dérangé par le crépitement des flammes s'échappant d'un monde partant en fumée. Hermione fut la première à se réveiller de la torpeur qui les avait envahi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

* * *

Ca faisait longtemps, hein ?

Des bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello mes chers lecteurs - s'il y en a encore qui me lisent - voici le prochain chapitre !

Il fait grosso modo la même longueur que le chapitre précédent et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ce chapitre annonce de grands changements pour les dieux que nous suivons, des changements qui risquent de rebondir sur le caractère de nos élèves et, potentiellement, de révéler la face sombre de Harry.

Pauvre Harry.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les critiques si vous en avez (oui oui, j'en suis à ce niveau puisque le chapitre précédent a eu droit à ... une review. J'ai failli repartir élever des lamas et puis je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'une fois dans ma vie je finisse une histoire, quoiqu'il arrive. Bref, allez, on devrait avoir une vingtaine en tout, un peu moins peut être, donc accrochez-vous et restez avec moi dans cette aventure !

Tant que le navire n'a pas fait naufrage, on reste ensemble boudiou !

* * *

 **Chap VII : Anéantissement et Renaissance**

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Hermione se précipita sur la sphère en feu, tenta de l'éteindre en la tapotant avec ses mains mais elle ne put que reculer en gémissant de douleur, ses mains fermement serrées contre son ventre. Harry la rejoignit, prenant ses mains entres les siennes pour les observer, incapable de regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Mais la jeune femme le repoussa immédiatement, les joues rougies par ses larmes.

— Ne me touche pas ! Aide-moi au lieu de rester planté là, comme un idiot ! rugit-elle alors qu'elle enleva son haut, utilisant le tissus pour éteindre les flammes.

Le jeune homme obéit, devenant un simple pantin alors qu'il lui prêtait main forte mais rien n'y fit. Harry serra les dents alors qu'il entendait le cri des peuples prisonniers de la sphère, voués à brûler vifs. Ce bruit fit bourdonner ses oreilles et il se rendit compte qu'il titubait, ses jambes refusant de l'aider à rester debout devant ce monde qui mourait devant eux.

Combattant pour respirer à travers la fumée, il agrippa Hermione et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Hermione, Hermione, concentre-toi ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix, non, ne regarde pas la sphère, regarde-moi.

— Qu'est-ce que, s'insurgea la jeune femme alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer de son emprise mais il ne fit que serrer plus fortement ses mains autour d'elle.

— Hermione ! Tu es une déesse de l'eau, réfléchis ! Tu peux éteindre ce feu, il suffit que tu te concentres !

Elle gémit, secoua la tête, ses boucles folles volant autour de son visage.

— C'est impossible, c'est impossible !

Cette fois, il n'hésita pas et la frappa. Et ce serait mentir, alors qu'il regardait la stupeur atteindre les yeux de Hermione, que de dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécier son geste, malgré la sensation douloureuse de sa main, pas alors qu'il admirait le visage rougi de ce qui aurait pu être son amie. Dans d'autres circonstances.

Cette dernière resta figée pendant un long moment, si long qu'il eut peur d'être un attaqué un milliard de fois, à moins que la fumée n'ait raison de lui avant. Mais non. Hermione se dirigea en silence vers le monde calciné, toujours rougeoyant à travers la fumée épaisse qui avait envahi la pièce. La jeune femme leva les mains devant elle, comme si un mur invisible se dressait devant elle. Harry s'approcha d'elle et se tint à une distance qu'il jugea sécuritaire. Il put ainsi s'apercevoir que sa camarade avait les yeux fermés et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. L'épaisse fumée lui piquait les yeux, l'empêchant de voir clairement ce qu'il se passait juste devant lui mais il n'avait pas besoin de sa vue pour comprendre qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose, les flammes continuaient leur danse macabre, finissant le travail commencé un peu plus tôt.

Il toussa, écrasa les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux douloureux avant d'être obligé de pointer l'évidence :

— Il ne se passe rien, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il eut droit à un regard lapidaire alors que les mains de Hermione s'agitaient en l'air, agacées.

— J'essaye !

— Essaye mieux alors !

Il eut peur de se faire frapper mais non, la jeune femme referma les yeux, maugréant entre ses dents. Harry toussa de plus belle, la fumée agressant ses poumons, il ne voyait plus rien si ce n'était une lueur rouge, celle de la sphère finissant de brûler. Alors qu'il allait, une nouvelle fois, pointer l'évidence, ses oreilles entendirent de l'eau couler. Mais ce n'était pas un petit cours d'eau tranquille qu'il entendait, non, c'était plus proche de la chute d'eau et lorsque les particules d'eau rencontrèrent la fumée, ce fut encore plus irrespirable au point où Harry fut certain que, dieu immortel ou non, il allait y passer. Ici et maintenant. Mais non, il réussit à survivre à cette épreuve et, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, sa vue revint peu à peu. Sauf que, pour ce qu'il y avait à voir, il aurait encore préféré ne pas avoir sa vue.

C'était un carnage qui s'étendait devant eux. Quelques braises résistaient encore bravement mais la plus grande partie avaient été détruites par l'eau. L'eau qui était censée être salvatrice était devenue presque aussi destructrice que le feu, il ne restait absolument rien du monde, si ce n'était une sorte de bouillie, bien plus de la terre glaise que de la terre d'un monde vivant il y avait encore quelques minutes. Harry lèche ses lèvres, incertain quant à l'attitude qu'il devait avoir, et tiqua alors que sa morsure se rappelait à lui. Sa camarade poussa un cri étranglé, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur.

Un reniflement se fit entendre derrière eux et lorsque Harry se retourna, il put voir Ron, se tenant contre le chambranle de porte, apparemment peu atteint par ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Les trois échangèrent un regard, le silence de la pièce seulement brisée par le glissement de la terre glaise sur le sol.

Ils étaient dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?!

Harry regarda à sa gauche mais Ron restait toujours aussi impassible que dans la pièce des mondes, alors il se tourna vers sa droite et put ainsi voir Hermione se rongeait les ongles, ses boucles caressant son visage en des vagues apaisantes. Alors, puisqu'il n'avait de réconfort ni à droite ni à gauche, il fixa un point devant lui, essayant de ne pas suivre des yeux la petite boule scintillante remplie de paillettes qui virevoltait devant eux. Personne n'était en colère, étrangement, du moins, pas ceux qui étaient censés être leurs « éducateurs ». Ou responsables. Ou peu importe ce qu'ils étaient censés être. C'étaient leurs camarades qui avaient été les plus touchés par la disparition du monde, surtout le propriétaire du monde en question, à savoir Harry. Il n'y avait plus de peuple-lézard, plus d'Aya la grande – même si elle était morte il y avait des siècles – plus de légendes à créer, de créatures à réconforter, il n'y avait absolument plus rien de ce monde magnifique et grouillant de vie que Harry possédait, il y a encore peu. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était son monde qui avait disparu, pas au moment du brasier, et puis ensuite il y avait eu le problème de la fumée mais c'était pourtant bien sa sphère à lui qui avait brûlé et subi un espèce de grand naufrage détruisant le peu de vie restant.

Des paillettes atterrirent sur son nez, le faisant éternuer.

Quelle vie de merde.

— Bien bien bien, gazouilla la petite boule rose scintillante. Reprenons depuis le début Ronny est descendu dans son monde, non pas pour accroître sa popularité en tant que dieu reposant son existence sur les prières de ses croyants, mais bien pour profiter des charmes de l'une de ses créatures – un reniflement agacé se fit entendre mais la boule continua – et vous – la petite boule versa des paillettes sur Harry et ses deux compères – vous avez décidé de jouer avec la vie de cette créature.

Harry pinça ses lèvres mais baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, incapable de se défendre. Hermione s'en chargea pour eux deux :

— Vous oubliez qu'il n'y avait pas que nous deux. Nous avons fait des équipes, c'était un jeu certes idiot, du moins maintenant cela paraît idiot ce que nous avons fait, mais à ce moment-là, c'est ce qui nous paraissait être le mieux.

Ça obligea la boule à s'arrêter de voler, menaçant de s'écraser au sol, mais elle se reprise en voletant plus vigoureusement.

— Oh oui, vrai. Vous étiez plusieurs à vous amuser avec la vie d'un peuple qui n'était pas à vous. Comme vous êtes amusants !

Harry garda soigneusement les yeux blessés et se mit à compter silencieusement. S'il arrivait à 100, se promit-il, il disparaitrait de cette pièce et de ce moment très gênant. Même si, techniquement, il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, merde il avait même perdu son univers !

— Enfin bon, continua la petite boule volante, vous vous êtes amusés comme si vous étiez devant un plateau d'échecs, chacun ayant sa propre équipe et un objectif qui était soit de tuer la créature soit de la sauver, comme c'est amusant, gloussa la boule.

Un mouvement attira le regard de Harry. Les poings de Ron étaient serrés, remarqua le jeune homme, vraiment très serrés, ça devait faire mal tellement ils étaient serrés.

— Et tout allait bien, enfin aussi bien que ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un tel jeu, jusqu'à ce que Ron, notre cher ami, se soit retrouvé entre les crocs d'un très très vilain serpent.

— C'était un dragon, grommela Hermione mais son camarade la fit taire en lui plantant son coude dans les côtes.

— Oui, si vous voulez, d'un dragon mais vous avez parfaitement maîtrisé la situation, oui, vraiment, vous avez réussi à tuer le dragon et à sauver le peuple de notre ami, ici présent, qui a même réussi à survivre à ses blessures pourtant mortelles, merci à vous, Pomona.

La dame hocha de la tête. Habillée d'un tailleur rouge, elle était aussi belle et classe que d'habitude. Et elle avait été l'héroïne après le « sauvetage » de Ron, n'hésitant pas à dépêcher un groupe du village de Ron, quelques-uns pas trop occupés à barboter dans l'eau, pour aller le repêcher dans le lac et lui administrer les plantes médicinales chuchotées par Pomona.

— Et ensuite, vous avez continué tranquillement votre petit jeu, comme si de rien n'était, et la vie de Ron a repris son cours, vous vous êtes marié – les paillettes redoublèrent et Harry éternua une nouvelle fois – et votre épouse, Ana

— Pas Ana.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, si petit que Harry faillit ne pas y faire attention mais cela arrêta la danse de la petite boule scintillante qui se posa en face de Ron.

— Pardon ?

Ron leva les yeux, racla sa gorge et reprit :

— Elle ne s'appelait pas Ana. Ma femme s'appelait Anabelle. Ne l'appelait pas autrement, s'il-vous-plaît.

La petite boule resta silencieuse un moment avant de se remettre à voleter, distribuant ses paillettes à qui en voulait et surtout à qui n'en voulait pas.

— Très bien, Anabelle. Votre épouse est tombée enceinte et si certains en étaient très heureux, d'autres… Et bien, évidemment, d'autres l'étaient moins et le jeu s'est accéléré, n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien –

— Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, merci beaucoup, chanta la boule. Et la grossesse s'est remarquablement bien passée, si on met de côté les nombreuses tentatives de meurtre et d'assassinat mais, une nouvelle fois, c'était le jeu.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rouvrant sa blessure. Il sentit Ron s'agiter à côté de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à le regarder, c'était impossible, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ron avait tout ses souvenirs lorsqu'il était revenu parmi eux. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour se rappeler qu'il avait perdu sa femme. Une seule seconde et son monde avait volé en éclats. Et le sien avait brûlé.

— Puis vint le jour de la mort d'Anabelle. Elle est malheureusement morte dans son lit, après s'être vidée de son sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Ron et se fut au tour de Harry de serrer les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il n'avait pas le droit de réagir, pas le droit de le regarder. C'était de leur faute si elle était morte, après tout.

Ça c'était pourtant bien passé. Ils avaient leurs yeux fixés sur la petite créature, sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait au fil des jours qui passaient. Harry avait réussi à empêcher un voisin d'embrocher le ventre de la jeune créature et Ron, enfin la personne qu'il était à ce moment, se rendit compte du danger qui entourait sa femme. Il mit cela sur le compte de sa famille, elle n'avait pas apporté son soutien au mariage après tout et avait du mal à accepter la femelle choisie par l'héritier de la famille. Il fit un scandale auprès de ses parents, qui avaient effectivement envoyé quelqu'un pour empoisonner la nourriture – c'était la 7e tentative d'assassinat ou la 9e – et se promit de rester auprès de son épouse peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, et ce, jusqu'à l'accouchement. Il s'était promis de les emmener, Anabelle et leur bébé, dès que possible pour aller autre part, c'était facile, ils n'avaient qu'à habiter dans le lac débarrassé du dragon. Mais le jour de l'accouchement s'était mal passé.

— Il me semble que le dernier coup, celui qui mit un terme à l'existence de Anabelle, venait de vous, non ?

La petite boule vola devant le visage de Hermione. La jeune femme était restée étonnamment silencieuse, seul le mouvement de ses boucles prouvait qu'elle était toujours vivante et qu'elle écoutait. Elle finit par lever la tête et affronta le regard de la boule scintillante.

— Oui, c'était moi.

Elle fut récompensée par des paillettes dans ses cheveux.

— Un très beau mouvement, vraiment, je suis certain que vous devez être très forte aux échecs. Personne n'a dut voir ce coup venir.

Et quel coup c'était, en effet. Tout ceux présents s'en souvenaient parfaitement.

— Prendre le contrôle de Ron pour qu'il donne une algue contraceptive à sa femme, sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien, vraiment, c'était un très bon geste. Bon, le fait qu'elle était proche du terme a été un problème pour la créature, cela l'a obligé à entrer en travail mais peut être que vous voulez raconter à ma place ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Ron allait exploser et incendier, une nouvelle fois, la pièce. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y avait encore plein de mondes à détruire. Et puis, cette fois, ce n'était pas le sien qui allait périr.

— Ca ira, merci.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Son cou lui faisait mal à force de rester bloqué dans cette position mais il refusait toujours de lever les yeux alors il allait devoir faire avec. Une chaleur émanait de Ron, une chaleur de plus en plus importante mais, pour le moment, il n'y avait pas d'étincelles alors on pouvait supposer qu'il n'y avait pas d'incendie à prévoir, du moins pas dans les minutes suivantes.

— Et cette pauvre créature a fait une hémorragie juste après la naissance. C'est souvent fatal ces choses-là, donc oui, vraiment, un très bon mouvement Mlle Granger.

Hermione se retint d'attraper son carnet. Ça devait être son nom de famille. Ou alors, la petite boule bizarrement rose parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout était possible. Une main se leva dans la pièce avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :

— Hum, est-ce que quelque chose va se passer pour eux ?

La boule papillonna dans la foule, les faisant étinceler.

— Mais que devrait-il se passer ?

— Oh, vous voulez dire à part le fait qu'ils ont tué une créature innocente et que quelqu'un a détruit un monde, je veux dire, littéralement ? Le monde n'était plus qu'un tas de boue.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, roulant des yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Draco-alias-je n'y suis absolument pour rien je le jure, qui s'était exprimé. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé si une punition les menaçait, c'était un homme aux yeux de miel, un homme si discret qu'on finissait par l'oublier : Remus. Un nom de chien, pensa Harry, mauvais. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas réfléchir à l'éventualité d'une punition.

— Pourquoi devraient-ils être punis ? Ils n'ont fait que s'amuser un peu.

Quelqu'un s'étouffa dans la salle et Harry ferma les yeux, se remettant à compter. 1. 2. 3. 4…

— Tout de même, un monde a été détruit !

— Oui, cela est effectivement regrettable mais qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait etc etc. Mais c'est très bien car cela nous oblige à avancer votre formation, ou plutôt, à y mettre fin.

La stupeur envahit la pièce au point om plus personne n'osa bouger.

Oh, pensa Harry, c'était donc la fin. Il allait réellement mourir, cette fois, sans possibilité de se réincarner en un dieu immortel, maître de tout un peuple qui l'adorait.

La petite boule toussota d'un air théâtral avant de voleter devant eux.

— Très chers étudiants, toutes mes félicitations ! Votre formation, votre apprentissage se termine dès à présent, vous voilà officiellement des dieux ! Enfin, vous le serez dès que vous aurez appris la plus importante chose qu'une divinité doit savoir.

La foule regarda cette petite boule scintiller mais personne n'osa lui demander de quoi il voulait parler. La petite boule attendit, tellement longtemps que cela commença à devenir gênant, mais elle finit par se faire une raison, gonfla ses espèces de plumes, se racla une dernière fois la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix pompeuse :

— La destruction. Et la création !

Eh bien, moi au moins, c'est fait, se dit Harry en admirant ses pieds. Il se balança d'avant en arrière avant de se tenir tranquille, Hermione lui avait rendu son coup de coude précédent.

Seule la petite boule piaillait d'excitation, contrastant avec la stupeur des bientôt anciens-élèves.

— Euh… Comment ça ? demanda de sa voix bourrue Hagrid, dépassant la foule d'une tête.

La petite boule tourna sur elle-même, des paillettes jaillirent de son corps avant que, d'une voix ravie, elle ne s'exclame :

— Il est temps de dire adieu à vos mondes !

— Quoi ?!

La foule s'agita, même Ron trépigna sur place alors que Harry posait ses yeux écarquillés sur la créature en face d'eux. Cette dernière semblait rayonner de plaisir, ce qui contrastait totalement avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, et mettait encore plus mal à l'aise Harry.

— Vous rigolez ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !

Draco et Bellatrix s'avancèrent, prêts à défendre leurs peuples et surtout l'univers dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

— Ce sont nos mondes ! Vous nous avez dit d'en prendre soin, que les peuples qui les composent assuraient notre survie !

— J'ai appris à mon peuple à voler !

Harry roula des yeux. 10. 11. 12…

— Tu n'as pas appris à ton peuple à voler Bellatrix, ne rêve pas. Tu as juste détruit des êtres parfaitement sains et les a obligeait à vivre dans le noir et à changer complètement leur vie.

— Ce qui montre que je suis puissante.

— Ou juste complètement folle, soupira Ron.

C'était pas faux. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas complimenter à voix haute celui qui avait détruit son petit monde.

— Le monde qui a été malencontreusement détruit allait l'être d'un jour ou l'autre. Vos peuples auraient subi des épidémies mortelles, des catastrophes naturelles, hum, il y aussi eu, une fois, une guerre tellement mondiale et chimique que cela avait fait exploser le monde. Un vrai feu d'artifices, magnifique à voir, vraiment.

— Donc euh, ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire, intervint Harry, c'est que nos mondes allaient être détruits un jour ou l'autre ? Ça aurait été bien de nous prévenir… avant, non ?

Des paillettes sur ses cheveux furent la seule réponse. La boule rose se mit à virevolter de manière rapide devant eux alors qu'elle continuait :

— Ne vous inquiétez donc pas au sujet de la destruction de vos mondes, vous ne serez pas seul ! Enfin, dans le cas d'une certaine personne, c'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé, navré pour cela, mais pour vous autres, vous aurez droit à un superbe professeur qui vous apprendra les dernières choses que vous avez besoin de savoir en tant que dieu ! Vous allez voir, ça va être génial, on va bien s'amuser !

Harry ressentit un petit pincement à la mention de son monde, son peuple de lézards lui manquait, il s'était attaché à ces petits êtres à écailles.

— Et… Si on refuse ? demanda Remus.

Il avait un peuple bipède, si Harry se souvenait bien, un peuple ressemblant à des loups bipèdes, pas très beaux à voir, avec des yeux tellement lumineux qu'ils s'aveuglaient les uns les autres. Un peuple pas spécialement doué mais il avait le mérite d'exister, au moins.

— Vous ne refuserez pas, répondit la petite boule à paillettes.

— Pourquoi ?

Le petit être voleta de manière plus rapide, visiblement excitée par ce qu'il se préparait.

— Parce qu'il est temps de vous présenter votre professeur !

La petite boule ailée virevolta au-dessus du premier rang, des paillettes jaillissant gaiement sur la foule, faisant tousser Harry. Encore. Il tapota ses yeux, écrasa une larme en essayant de retrouver son souffle, avant de se redresser courageusement pour affronter la suite.

Oh. Quelle suite c'était.

— Bonjour.

Et la créature face à eux leur sourit, anéantissant le peu d'air contenu dans les poumons du jeune homme.

C'est qu'elle était belle. Du moins, à sa manière. Une peau claire, des taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes, mais ce qui était le plus admirable chez elle, c'était sa chevelure. De la couleur des violettes et… Oh, sous la lumière, la couleur penchait plus vers celle de l'aconit, d'une nuance de bleu tirant sur le mauve. Magnifique. Surréelle. Surnaturelle même.

Des mouvements et toussotements gênés se firent entendre alors que l'assemblée essayait de garder son calme. Cela ne fit que renforcer le sourire de la nouvelle créature, qui sourcilla à peine alors que la petite boule volante la saupoudrait de sa brillance.

— Je m'appelle Voyd. Et je suis votre nouveau professeur. Certains pourraient dire que… Je suis le Néant.

Tu m'étonnes, pensa stupidement Harry alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer les lèvres bouger.

— Nymphadora ?

La foule se tourna vers la personne qui s'était exprimée. Remus ne put que leur rendre leur regard, tout aussi surpris que eux par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les plaquant en arrière, soupirant alors que quelques mèches revenaient vaillamment habillé son front. La créature fronça les sourcils, son sourire se figeant alors qu'elle posait son regard étrange sur l'homme au visage doux.

— Qui ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Comme tout le monde, sa main chercha le petit carnet qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, ses doigts le feuilletant à la vitesse de la lumière mais il fut obligé de secouer la tête.

— Je n'ai rien noté à ce sujet.

La nouvelle venue, Voyd, rit. Le son détendit les épaules du jeune homme qui ne put que soupirer de bonheur. C'est qu'elle était réconfortante cette inconnue. Et tellement belle.

— Qu'importe. Je suis votre nouvelle professeur. Celle qui… va vous apprendre à créer. Savez-vous de quoi je veux parler ?

— De la vie ? tenta d'une voix timide Hagrid, en jouant avec ses mains.

Sa voix s'étrangla et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois mais il avait essayé. Et qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? L'aura qui s'échappait de la nouvelle venue était hypnotique. Réconfortant. Elle hocha de la tête, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

— Aussi. Et, comme vient de vous le dire notre chère Perfection ici présente, nous allons, avant cela, détruire vos mondes. Et ça va être… Orgasmique.

Pansy demanda ce que beaucoup pensaient à ce moment :

— Mais est-ce obligé ? Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis réellement désolée pour Harry, je veux dire, ça doit être quelque chose d'horrible à vivre, Harry, et je suis vraiment navrée pour toi mais… Mais seulement ton monde est mort, les notre vont tous très bien. Pourquoi devraient ils être punis pour quelque chose auquel ils ne peuvent rien ? Pourquoi ne pas…

— Pourquoi ne pas punir mon monde ?

La voix de Ron était rauque, comme s'il avait hurlé pendant de longues heures, ce qui était fort possible. Ou alors, c'était l'effet de la fumée, même si Hermione refusait de croire qu'il y en avait. Harry ne pouvait avoir imaginé une telle fumée, c'était impossible. Comme il ne pouvait avoir imaginé la disparition de son peuple.

— Ce n'est pas…

— Non, non tu as raison l'arrêta le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Il n'y a pas de raison, il faut punir ce que j'ai fait. J'ai détruit un monde alors il faut détruire le mien. Œil pour œil, comme on dit.

La nouvelle venue rappela sa présence en toussotant

— Allons. Comme vient de vous dire notre Perfection chérie – la petite boule s'agita, éparpillant ses paillettes aux alentours -, chaque monde sera détruit. Ce qu'il s'est passé est malheureux et nous comprenons votre tristesse, nous avons tous du passer par là après tout, mais il est nécessaire de ressentir cette perte, la perte de quelque chose à laquelle on tient tellement que cela pourrait nous rendre fou. Ce n'est qu'en vivant cela, qu'en subissant cette douleur et qu'en l'acceptant que nous pourrons ensuite vous apprendre à créer la Vie, celle qui vous adorera et vous détestera tour à tour, selon ce que vous leur ferez.

Elle se mit à marcher en rond, faisant de la pièce sa scène alors qu'elle explicitait ce qui était attendu d'eux :

— Si c'est plus facile pour vous, voyez vos peuples actuels, ce que vous avez créé, comme des brouillons. Vous avez joué avec l'A.D.N, avec la chaîne alimentaire, vous avez modifié les comportements de vos spécimens et, parfois, vous avez participé à leur quotidien, ce qui vous a permis de créé des lignées mythiques et tout ceci vous a beaucoup appris. Toutes ces connaissances que vous avez cumulé grâce à ces brouillons vous seront très utiles pour ce qui vous attend vraiment.

— Et… Qu'est-ce qui nous attend exactement ?

La femme sourit, arborant fièrement des dents un peu trop avancés mais qui étaient loin de l'enlaidir. Au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer cette image de lutin farceur qu'elle avait avec une chevelure colorée et un visage perpétuellement espiègle. Elle tapa dans ses mains avant de les leur tendre, ravie :

— D'être des dieux, évidemment !

Ils se regardèrent en biais, Harry osant poser ses yeux sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il s'était exprimé, Ron se tenait immobile, le dos droit et le regard fixé sur un point derrière la nouvelle venue. Il semblait être décidé et cette impression ne pouvait qu'inquiéter le jeune homme, se souvenant encore très bien de son dernier éclat. Il était tellement concentré sur son camarade qu'il sursauta lorsque Ron lui retourna son regard avant de se mettre à parler :

— Ce sera sans moi, merci.

Même la boule arrêta de voler, sous le choc.

— Plait-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Ron soupira avant de se mettre devant et de se tourner vers le reste de la pièce.

— Je suis arrivé ici avec vous tous et j'ai appris, autant que vous et avec vous. Mais je viens de perdre un être cher. Certains se sont excusés, d'autres non – son regard croisa celui de Hermione, un bref instant – mais cela ne change rien à la situation. Je viens de perdre quelqu'un et j'en souffre. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de continuer cette formation, encore moins d'être un dieu pour un peuple qui finira, de toute manière, par disparaître, qui est voué à mourir, que nous le souhaitions ou non. Alors non, j'arrête.

— Mais, s'étouffa la jeune femme aux boucles.

Harry la retint par le bras, Tom faisant de même de l'autre côté. Mais ils comprenaient ce qu'elle essayait de dire. Cela prenait tout le monde de court. Et ce n'était pas logique comme décision, non, vraiment pas.

— Vous êtes sûr de votre décision ? demanda Voyd/Nymphadora.

Son ton resta égal à lui-même et rien dans son visage ne montrait sa surprise, si elle l'était. A ses côtés, la petite boule prit soin de s'agiter pour deux.

— Mais enfin, mais pourquoi donc ? Mais est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passera pour vous ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux avant de répondre :

— Est-ce réellement important ? Je suis sûr qu'en réalité, personne ne sait ce qu'il va se passer pour moi. Je ne prévois pas de me jeter de la falaise, si c'était cela qui vous inquiétait. Je ne deviendrais pas un nouveau Slughorn. J'ai simplement besoin de temps pour moi, pour réfléchir.

La petite créature agita ses ailes étincelantes, venant les frôler sous le nez de l'impudent.

— Mais enfin ! Vous pourriez être un dieu ! Et que va devenir votre peuple ? Personne n'abandonne son peuple !

Non. Il y en a qui se le faisaient cramer mais ça, par contre…

Hermione n'essaya plus de se libérer, préférant compter sur son charisme naturel pour convaincre Ron de sa stupidité.

— Mais tu vas partir où ? Dans les bois ? C'est une blague –

— Toi, je te conseille de te taire.

La rudesse des mots lui coupa le souffle et empêcha Hermione de continuer. Seule leur professeur ne semblait pas surprise.

— D'accord. C'est votre choix, monsieur… Weasley, c'est cela ? Weasley, celui qui détruisit un monde. En soit, vous avez déjà fait ce que nous vous demandions, même si ce n'était pas votre monde. C'est dommage, vous auriez appris quelque chose de réconfortant.

— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me réconforter alors que j'ai le cœur brisé ?

Hermione renifla mais elle n'osa soutenir son regard, restant tranquille entre les bras des deux hommes qui la retenaient. Harry en profita pour desserrer son emprise, secouant discrètement son poignet. C'est qu'elle en avait de la force, cette crevette à la langue acerbe.

— Allons, my dear, intervint Pomona. Je comprends que vous souffrez, et vous avez tous les droits d'avoir besoin de vous retrouver mais n'oubliez pas une chose vous risquez votre existence même, vous risque de disparaître, si votre peuple arrête de croire en vous.

— De toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais entendu que, s'étouffa la petite boule mais elle fut arrêtée par la nouvelle venue.

— Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes une classe très proche mais je pense que certains d'entre vous refusent de voir à quel point il est décidé à nous quitter.

C'en fut trop pour Harry.

— C'est vous qui refusez de comprendre. Nous savons ce qu'il se passera s'il part. S'il décide de partir maintenant et qu'il n'a pas de peuple, il va disparaître. Il va mourir par votre faute, non, par notre faute à tous et, vous, vous nous dites « oh, tant pis, ce n'est pas grave » ? Non. Non !

Il secoua la tête, ses boucles lui cinglant le front avant de se tourner vers Ron.

— Je comprends ta peine et j'en suis désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir su protéger celle que tu aimais, désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger toi mais… C'est trop tard pour elle, pas pour toi.

Les yeux qui le regardèrent le firent reculer d'un pas, persuadé qu'il allait avoir très bientôt une commotion cérébrale si la situation en donnait l'occasion. Mais non, l'homme devant eux ne bougea pas.

— Tu pourrais la retrouver, s'efforça Neville. Il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle des… lorsque vous êtes tellement fait l'un pour l'autre que vous ne pouvez que vous retrouvez…

— Des âmes-sœurs, sourit Nymphadora. J'en ai entendu parler.

Neville était une personne que l'on entendait peu, encore plus depuis qu'il avait découvert le jardin qui entourait de ses allées le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Sa peau était tellement pâle que, parfois, elle semblait translucide. Couplés à ses cheveux qui possédaient une vie propre, s'enroulant paresseusement sur eux même pour former des tourbillons qui pourraient se rapprocher à des nids d'oiseaux, il détonnait dans la foule, si on pensait à le regarder. Seuls ses yeux rappelaient qu'il avait été un être humain comme eux tous, avant.

Il fit de son mieux pour se redresser, se raclant nerveusement la gorge avant de reprendre :

— Tu pourrais la retrouver, Ron. Rien ne dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Pas comme tu l'avais connu, évidemment, et elle ne se souviendra pas forcément de toi mais tu pourrais tout recommencer.

— Pour que vous puissiez une nouvelle fois jouer avec sa vie ? Je préfère encore disparaître.

Un sourire triste joua sur ses lèvres et c'est l'expression de son visage qui convainquit Harry d'une chose : Ron ne changerait pas d'avis. Il semblait déjà prêt à disparaître. C'était une vision insoutenable pour le jeune homme mais rien de ce qu'ils disaient ne semblaient améliorer l'humeur du dieu, au contraire. Harry finit par détourner les yeux, les poings serrés. Il abandonnait son ami, c'était en tout cas ce que ses tripes lui disaient.

— Pars, alors, finit-il par murmurer, les épaules basses et les yeux brûlant.

Ron eut un autre sourire triste et sa voix était étranglée, comme prise dans un sanglot alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur le dieu qui venait de parler :

— Je ne demandais pas d'autorisation.

Harry gloussa, passa une main dans ses cheveux, la paume de ses mains brûlaient comme s'il avait fini par y percer la peau, et il eut tout le mal du monde à relever les yeux et à faire face à celui qui abandonnait. Celui qui choisissait de mourir plutôt que d'être un dieu.

— Je sais.

Le reste de la « journée » se passa dans le flou pour Harry. Il savait que la nouvelle venue avait parlé mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle leur disait. Il arrivait tout juste à rester immobile aux côtés de Hermione et de Draco. Ce dernier avait pressé son épaule et il lui avait demandé comment il allait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait car, lorsqu'il répondit « je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas », l'autre arrêta de parler pour écouter Nymphadora.

Elle avait dû faire un long discours car Harry trouva le temps à la fois long et court, comme s'il le passait dans du coton. Il se souvenait juste que Ron était parti, que beaucoup l'avaient regardé partir comme s'ils ne le reverraient plus jamais, ce qui était vrai, le rouquin partait pour disparaître silencieusement, cet idiot. Toujours était-il qu'à un moment, les personnes autour de lui bougèrent et Harry bougea avec eux. Ils allèrent dans la salle des mondes, là où les restes calcinés de son monde étaient toujours au sol.

Nymphadora lui parla, pointant du doigt le monde calciné avant d'attendre une réponse qui ne vint pas. Harry cligna des yeux, essaya de se concentrer mais il finit par hausser les épaules et se détourner de ce qu'il se passait pour observer les autres mondes, ceux qui allaient bien, qui continuaient leur petite vie alors que leurs dieux se rendaient compte qu'ici aussi, leur vie pouvait s'achever. Des dieux presque-immortels, à la merci de leurs petites créatures. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils avaient vu les choses, du moins, pas Harry.

Il cligna des yeux stupidement alors que les gens autour de lui se bousculaient pour s'avancer, criant, certains pleurant alors que Nymphadora restait maîtresses d'elle-même, le même petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, comme si elle vivait la meilleure journée de sa vie. Harry se pinça les lobes d'oreilles, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudainement, il se fit attraper par les épaules et dû faire face à une Hermione furieuse. Encore. Cette fois elle n'hésita pas, elle lui mit une main au visage et sa tête partit sur le côté, sa peau devenant brûlante. Harry ferma les yeux, la tête sur le côté alors qu'il se sentait tiré en arrière. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il ne put voir qu'un dos, celui de Tom qui faisait face à la furie de la déesse de l'eau. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa joue lui faisait mal mais il se força à reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute –

— Il vient d'accepter ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il a accepté ce qu'elle a dit !

Accepter ? Il avait accepté quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix alors que Tom en était à prendre les épaules de la jeune femme, essayant de l'empêcher d'utiliser les mains à nouveau.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Pomona apparut à ses côtés en lui souriant.

— Cela fait du bien de voir que vous êtes à nouveau parmi nous, my dear. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous n'allez pas apprécier ce que vous avez manqué.

Il cligna des yeux, se força à ne pas repartir là-où-tout-était-plus-facile, s'il ne prenait part à rien, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Mais apparemment, même lorsque sa conscience partait pour aller dormir dans du coton, des choses arrivaient par sa faute.

— Que ? recommença-t-il alors que Tom finit par laisser place à la jeune femme qui se précipita devant lui, les larmes aux yeux, ses cheveux pris d'une vie propre, ondulaient comme si un typhon approchait.

— Tu as donné ton accord pour détruire les mondes !

— Il n'a donné son accord pour rien du tout, grogna Draco, en se plaçant à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas sa faute, arrête ça Hermione !

Harry se tourna vers la responsable de leur situation, qui semblait apprécier le spectacle qu'ils leur donnaient. Elle osa même lui faire un clin d'œil. Harry s'avança vers elles mais Tom l'en empêcha, lui barrant le passage de son bras. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait en tête.

— C'est trop tard. Tu n'y es pour rien, elle allait de toute manière les détruire, elle avait juste besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est toi. La décision ne reposait pas sur toi.

Quoi ?

Son esprit menaça de retourner dans le coton beaucoup moins dangereux que cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il s'entêta, forçant pour rester conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

— Explique moi ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'il te plaît, le pria-t-il en s'agrippant à son bras pour ne pas perdre pied.

Le visage de Tom se tordit, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait un résumé de la situation.

— Tu y étais, cracha Hermione.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme lui fit mal, comme s'il était effectivement à l'origine de son malheur. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il s'était simplement tenu en retrait pendant tout les derniers évènements. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Sur leur nature de dieux, sur le départ de Ron, sur leur réelle nécessité. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux valu disparaître à leur mort plutôt que de jouer avec la vie d'autres êtres ?

— Voyd a décidé que nous allions détruire les mondes, puisque le tien est déjà mort, résuma Draco.

Harry chancela alors que sa vision se troublait. Tom l'aida à se maintenir debout, ses deux bras l'entourant, lui offrant un cocon protecteur malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux auparavant. Il glissa son regard sur les mondes qui allaient parfaitement bien et se retint de secouer la tête, de peur de s'évanouir.

— Mais…. Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander alors que ses jambes continuaient à le menacer de se retrouver au sol s'il était livré à lui-même.

— Parce qu'il est temps de devenir de vrais dieux, chantonna Nymphadora.

Son excitation rayonnait sur toute la pièce mais ses rayons ne faisaient que rebondir sur les visages contrariés de ses « élèves ».

— Mais nous ne l'étions pas ?

Elle ria, comme s'il venait de faire un trait d'humour.

— Les mondes sur lesquels vous vous entraîniez étaient fait pour cela : vous entraîner. Jouer avec la vie. Je suis certaine que la boule vous l'avait déjà dit. Vous aviez besoin de savoir de quoi vous étiez capable avant d'entrer dans le grand bain, dans celui des Dieux, avec un d majuscule !

Nymphadora se déplaça d'un pas aérien jusqu'au monde le plus proche d'elle, tourna autour avant de les regarder, une main à la surface de la sphère.

— Il est temps d'avoir votre diplôme, mes très chers élèves.

Et elle poussa. La sphère sous sa paume partit d'avant en arrière comme indécis, les eaux qui la parcouraient s'agitèrent, dérivant de leurs lits pour se déverser sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver à leurs côtés et, finalement, après une dernière secousse, le monde en parfait état alla s'écraser à leurs pieds, les éclaboussant d'eau salée.

Certains poussèrent des petits cris, reculant alors que le monde se déversait devant eux de sa vie, formant une flaque luisante sur le sol, alors que d'autres levaient les mains, voulant aider les petites créatures à retourner dans la chaleur de leur monde d'origine. Mais c'était trop tard.

Les créatures étaient pratiquement invisibles à l'œil nu, à moins qu'ils ne se concentrent sur un point précis, mais chacun des dieux savaient qu'il ne servait plus à rien de zoomer sur quoi que ce soit. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts noyés, ils devaient être ensevelis sous les glissements de terrains, les écoulements de boue et les tremblements de terre qui avaient suivi la chute de la sphère. Et, pour les survivants, si survivants il y avait, ils étaient en train de s'asphyxier dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une mort lente et douloureuse.

Mais cela n'entacha en rien le sourire de leur dernier professeur qui se fit un plaisir de leur montrer des dents éclatantes avant de faire un geste vers le reste des mondes parfaitement intacts.

— Alors, dois-je encore vous aider ?

* * *

Aha, c'était un peu beaucoup un joli "coup de pute" de la part de Nymhadora mais j'ai beaucoup aimé conclure là dessus. Et puis, voyez le bon côté des choses: on recommence tout et cette fois, c'est pour de vrai ! Y a des vies en jeu (ahahahahaha) et c'est très vilain de jouer avec la vie des autres (ahhahahahahaha)

A la prochaine !


End file.
